Anime Big Brother
by rebeccag239
Summary: 12 Anime stars enter the Anime Big Brother house. Only 1 wil win the 70,000 pounds prize and is hosted by authoress Digifan. Sequel to Big Brother Digital. Highlight show hosted by authoresses Radical Aisha and Christina.Prologue uploaded 16.6.2003
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Big Brother or any of the animes. I also don't own the format 

Hi. This is Digifan and this is the sequel to the highly popular fic Big Brother Digital. This is a prologue to the fic, which gives you a run down of each housemate and their profile. 

The highlight show this year will be in the form on a spin off called Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother and will be hosted by Radical Aisha and Christina (Read their fics sometime on ff.net those are their pen names and also if you want to join the Potato Ballians email her, her email address is manicmool@hotmail.com) 

And now on with the show!

(A young girl is stood outside a house. She is wearing a Manchester United shirt, green jeans and trainers with a Swede coat over the top of that. That is the authoress Digifan) 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother" Digifan says chirpily "This is the sequel to the hit TV show Big Brother Digital which last year Sora Takenouchi won. This year 6 animes will enter the house a boy and a girl from each one so that equals twelve housemates. Lets meet the team shall we?" 

(First housemate pops up on the screen. It is Darien Shields from Sailor Moon and husband of Serena, daughter of Rini and Tuxedo Mask) 

Full name: Darien Shields 

Age: 29 

Anime: Sailor moon 

Luxury items: Wine and Money for the group 

(The next housemate is Mina Aino also from Sailor Moon) 

Full name: Mina Aino 

Age: 26 

Anime: Sailor moon 

Luxury items: Sailor Transformer and make up (blusher and lipstick) 

(The 3rd housemate to be introduced is Ritchie Williams from Pokemon) 

Full name: Richard Williams 

Age:  20

Anime: Pokemon 

Luxury items: Pokemon (Pikachu) and a camera 

(The 4th housemate is one of the youngest nurse joys. She is the younger sister of the Nurse Joy in Viridian City)

Name: Joy Lavender 

Age: 26

Anime: Pokemon 

Luxury items: Chansey and money for the group

(Next up is Digimon Tamer Henry Wong)

Name: Henry Wong

Age:  24

Anime: Digimon Tamers 

Luxury items: Terrimon and digivice 

(The 6th housemate to be profiled is Jeri Kaotu, friend of Rika and girlfriend of Takato)

Name; Jeri Kaotu 

Age: 24

Anime: Digimon Tamers 

Luxury items: Her puppet and money for the group

(The next housemate is clow mistress herself, Sakura Avalon)

Name: Sakura Avalon 

Age: 20

Anime: Cardcaptors 

Luxury items: Clow cards and Kero 

(Next housemate is the "rival" to Sakura clow capturing, Li Showron)

Name: Li Showron 

Age: 20

Anime: Cardcaptors 

Luxury items: Kendo stick and Clow cards 

(Next is a member of the Bladebreakers, Max)

Name: Max 

Age:  20

Anime: Beyblade 

Luxury items: Beyblade and Launcher 

(Some don't like this girl and portray her as a flirt. She is Mariah)

Name: Mariah

Age: 23

Anime: Beyblade 

Luxury items: Beyblade and Launcher 

(Next is the holder of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi Moto)

Name: Yugi Moto 

Age: 22

Anime: Yu Gi Oh 

Luxury items: Millennium Puzzle and his deck 

(Finally it is Joey Wheelers younger sister Serenity)

Name: Serenity Wheeler

Age: 25

Anime: Yu Gi Oh 

Luxury items: A picture of Joey and some make up

***

(The camera closes back to Digifan) 

"The luxury items that had magic in them have been deactivated by my wand. And this is 10 years into the future so their ages have been timed by 10.

Next chapter will put the housemates back into the house. They will get a very big surprise but I am not telling" Digifan winks 

(The cameras close at the bottom of the screen) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

This fic will be uploaded every Monday as from 23rd of June because that is when I have finished my exams (grins) 

My other fanfics will be carrying on then too 

Anyway Read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	2. First night

Disclamer- I don't own any of the animes associated with this fic. The only things I own are the authoress Digifan 

This chapter will put the housemates in the Anime Big Brother house and will explain the big surprise. 

Anime Big Brother 

Ch1 The Opening Night 

(During the opening credits it opens onto a studio where the host the authoress Digifan is standing next to a big screen with her wand next to her) 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother!" Digifan says. "Now tonight is the night where we put the twelve housemates into the house. The first housemate is Darien who is from Sailor Moon, his job when he isn't being Tuxedo Mask is a chef and he is just saying goodbye to his family, wife Serena and daughter Rini, and his best friend Andrew" 

(We cut to see Darien shaking hands with his best friend Andrew, or Andy for short, then kissing his wife Serena and hugging his daughter Rini. He then makes he way up the steps and into the house. 

(Darien then drops his suitcase on the floor, and then wanders round the house. The living area has two sofas, one light blue and one green, and a coffee table in the middle. The kitchen has a breakfast bar with stools to sit on and all other cooking equipment you can find in a house. The house also has two bedrooms, a bathroom and a diary room) 

"Our second housemate is Henry who is from Digimon Tamers. His friends say he is a bit of a bachelor and needs to find a girlfriend. He is currently unemployed and outside has just said goodbye to his family and is now entering the house," Digifan says over the voiceover 

(Henry carrying his suitcase walks down the stairs and drops his suitcase on the floor next to Darien's. He sees Darien looking round at the equipment) 

"Hi" Henry says 

"Oh Hello" Darien gives him a warm smile, walks over from the kitchen area and shakes Henry hand" Darien Shields"

"Oh my name is Henry" Henry accepts the handshake and shakes Darien hand back 

"Its strange isn't it" Darien comments on the house and the cameras which at that point start moving 

"Yeah I agree" Henry shivers and starts to move round to the kitchen area. 

(Cuts back to Digifan) 

"Our 3rd housemate is Jeri who like Henry is from Digimon Tamers. She works as a chef making milkshakes. Outside she is saying goodbye to her step mum, her father, her boyfriend Takato and her best friend Rika" Digifan says 

(Jeri hugs and kisses her boyfriend. She then hugs Rika and blows kisses to her father and step mum. She walks up the steps and enters the house) 

"Hello" Jeri calls walking down the steps

(Darien and Henry notices her and Henry goes over to her) 

"Hello" Henry smiles carrying her suitcase "Our first girl" 

"Oh am I?" Jeri says smiling "My name is Jeri" 

"Henry" Henry shakes her hand 

"My name is Darien" Darien shakes her hand also 

"Thank you so much" Jeri smiles 

"Our 4th housemate is Joy. She is from Pokemon and is currently the youngest Nurse Joy because that is what she is. She is the younger sister of the Nurse Joy from Vermillion City, to quote Brock and she is just saying goodbye to her family and friends," says Digifan 

(Joy is saying goodbye to her elder sister who is also called Joy ^_^ and her best friend who is called Jenny. Joy picks her suitcase up and enters the house) 

"Hello"?" she says 

(Darien, Henry and Jeri have been talking but then Jeri runs over to greet Joy) 

"Hello" Jeri says happily 

"My name is Joy" Joy carefully puts down her suitcase 

"Jeri" Jeri hugs the older girl 

"Are we the first two here?" Joy asks her 

"No, 2 boys are here also called Darien and Henry. Henry is a digimon Tamer like myself" Jeri tells her

"Here we are" Henry stands up. He and Darien have been talking 

"Hello" Joy smiles 

(As the two boys make introductions the camera cuts back to Digifan) 

"Our next housemate is Li. Li is a martial artist but in his spare time he likes to collect clow cards. Li is a cardcaptor and has said goodbye to his mentor Wei, his mother, his 3 sisters and his fiancée Mellin," says Digifan 

(Li enters the house) 

"Hi" Joy says after speaking to Jeri 

"Oh hello" Li says in his usual cold manner 

"What is your name" Jeri asks him 

"Li" Li says 

"Oh ok my name is Jeri" Jeri smiles at him 

"And mine is Joy" Joy smiles 

(Li just gives them glares and Henry and Darien return) 

"A new housemate" Darien glances at Henry 

"Hello my name is Henry" Henry grins at Li 

(Li makes no comment to appear nice to Darien or Henry. While this is going on our next housemate, who is called Mariah enters the house. Mariah is a beyblader and was saying goodbye to her team mates) 

"Hello" Mariah calls entering the house 

"Oh hello" Jeri smiles at her 

"Mariah" Mariah pants putting down her suitcase 

"Jeri" Jeri shakes her hand 

"So are there any cute boys here" Mariah looks craftily at the Nurse and the chef 

"Well not really. Henry is ok" Joy says 

"But Darien is taken and Li looks like he doesn't want to be here" Jeri says 

"Oh well" Mariah says 

(As the boys make their introductions we see the next housemate Max saying goodbye to his team mates, Kenny, Max and Tyson, and also his mum and dad. Max climbs the stars and enters the house) 

"Hello" Max says happily 

(Li who is the nearest to Max looks at him coldly) 

"Hi" Li says 

(Joy gives him a warm smile) 

"Hello" Joy smiles at the younger boy 

"Hello, my name is Max and it is so exciting to be in the Anime Big Brother house" Max says happily and grins 

"I agree" Jeri grins 

(The boys are just making conversation between themselves while Mariah is preening herself in the mirror ^_^. The camera cuts back to Digifan) 

"Our eighth housemate is Mina. She represents Sailor Moon and is a model. She is saying goodbye to her friends" says Digifan

(Mina is shown saying goodbye to Raye, Amy and Lita. She picks her suitcase up and climbs the stars to enter the house) 

"Hello" Mina says 

"Oh Hi" Joy smiles at her 

(We can see Mariah giving her a dirty look. Henry smiles at her) 

"My name is Henry" Henry shakes her hand 

(Darien and Max come over to introduce themselves, so do Jeri but Li just stands there. Meanwhile the ninth housemate is getting ready to enter the house. His name is Richard but every one calls him Ritchie. He is a pokemon trainer. He says goodbye to his friends Ash, Misty, Brock and Todd. He then enters the house) 

"Hello" Ritchie climbs down the steps 

Mina having spoken to Joy and Jeri turns round "Oh hello" she gives him a warm smile 

(Mariah turns round from the mirror and races towards Ritchie) 

"I am Mariah pleased to meet you" Mariah shoots a glare towards Mina 

(Henry comes over and introduces himself as does Max and Darien. Jeri shakes his hand and is polite as always as is Joy. But Li just sits there staring at the sky. The camera cuts to Digifan) 

"Our next housemate is Sakura. Sakura is a student who collects clow cards. She is saying goodbye to her family and friends" Digifan comments 

(Sakura hugs her dad and her brother Tori. She then says goodbye to her best friend Madison and her other friend Chelsea. She then slowly enters the house) 

"Hello" Sakura smiles warmly 

"Oh hello" Jeri shakes her hand 

"My name is Sakura" Sakura smiles 

"Jeri and this is Joy" Jeri introduces the nurse to Sakura 

"I am Henry and that is Darien and Max (Henry points them out to Sakura) 

(Cuts back to Digifan) 

"Our next housemate is Serenity" Digifan says, "Serenity is a student from the anime Yu Gi Oh. She is saying goodbye to her family and friends" 

(Serenity says goodbye to her mum, her brother Joey and her boyfriend Tristian. She then climbs the stairs and enters the house) 

"Hello" Serenity calls 

"Hi" Sakura who is the nearest shakes her hand 

"What is your name" Serenity asks her" Mine is Serenity 

"Mine is Sakura" Sakura smiles 

"Hi" Ritchie greets her "I am Ritchie 

"Serenity" Serenity smiles at Ritchie 

(Max, Darien and Henry come to join them as do Jeri and Joy) 

(The final housemate to enter is Yugi. He is a duellist. He is saying goodbye to his grandfather, his girlfriend Tea and his friend Shadi. He then enters the house) 

"Hello" Yugi says 

"Hi" Henry calls back 

"My name is Yugi" Yugi says 

"Henry" Henry shakes his hand 

(Jeri and Joy make their introductions then Darien, Max and Ritchie come. Serenity comes too but Mariah and Mina are chatting among themselves)

"This is Big Brother" calls a tannoy "The doors have been shut and will not open again until the first eviction" 

(Some look glum thinking of how they will miss their family and friends. The camera cuts back to Digifan) 

"So there are the twelve housemates and the surprise is this. Later tonight the housemates will have to nominate live 1 person and that person will be up for the vote. That will be an exclusive on Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" so see you all soon" says Digifan 

(As the credits close we see the housemates chatting and helping themselves to some anime soda or some of Darien's wine, which was his luxury item) 

Author's notes 

The nominations will be next chapter so go take a look and again read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	3. Nominations LIVE on Anime Big Brother Ch...

I do not own Big Brother or any of the housemates or their animes. I also down own Radical Aisha or Christina. 

Now straight from the Anime Big Brother house we cross live to the Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother Studios

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother 

First night Nominations 

(In the studio 2 girls are sat on a sofa. One girl has waist length black hair with 2 pink streaks in the front. She is wearing a pink tee shirt with a pink skirt. The other girl has thick golden red hair that is coming past over her shoulders. She is wearing blue jeans with a black tee shirt with a silver dragon on. They are Radical Aisha and Christina the two hosts of the show) 

"Hello and Welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" Aisha chirps 

"Tonight we will be seeing the housemates make their first nominations live. We will cut now to the house where Big Brother will call Darien to make his first nomination" Christina says 

(Cut live to the house where the housemates are chatting among themselves. Jeri, Joy and Sakura seem to have formed a friendship while Ritchie and Henry have too) 

"This is Big Brother will Darien come to the diary room," Big Brother tells the group 

"Ooh Darien you are in trouble" Mariah cackles 

(Darien makes he way to the diary room. He goes in and closes the door. The Diary room is small with a chair in that is Red and fluffy. Darien sits on the chair) 

"Hello Big Brother" he pauses 

"Hello Darien. Tonight you will be making your first nomination" Big Brother tells him 

"What! But I haven't really got an opinion of any of them" Darien stutters 

"Big Brother has a card over there which has all of the housemates faces on" Big Brother says 

(Darien picks the card up and looks at it) 

"Ok he says, "I will nominate Mariah. I feel she is a bit too loud for the group and could cause some conflict" 

"Thank you Darien. You may leave the Diary room. Big Brother reminds you that you must not tell any of the other housemates about this" 

"Ok Big Brother" and Darien leaves the Diary room 

"What did they want?" Yugi asks 

"Big Brother told me that I must not communicate with my fellow housemates" Darien says sitting down 

(The housemates look puzzled. We now cut back to the studio) 

"So Mariah will be up for nomination. We will now take a look at the other housemates nominations," Christina says 

***

HENRY: Nominations umm interesting. I think it will have to be Li because he haven't had a chance to communicate with the group 

JERI: oh my god nominations (looks at card). Well I think it has to be Ritchie because he has that cocky attitude about him 

JOY: Interesting. I will nominate Mariah because she is annoying me a little bit 

LI: I could nominate any of them but I think I will nominate Mariah because I don't think I could live with that 24/7 

MARIAH: Nominations, I think I will nominate Li because he a little too quiet for my liking 

MAX: Nominations ok then (looks at card) I will nominate Mariah, but I feel a little bit guilty for doing this because we are on the same show but rivals so I don't really if that makes sense 

MINA: Nominations! Already. Well in that case I will nominate Li because I feel he isn't as loud and the girls have bonded well together 

RITCHIE: Nominations ok then I will nominate Li because he looks like he wont be any fun 

SAKURA: Nomination oh no. Ok I will nominate Mariah because I feel she could cause a rift in the house 

SERENITY: I will nominate Darien because he could boss us about because he is the oldest boy in the house 

YUGI: Oh no nominations. Ok I will nominate Mariah because I feel that she could be an annoyance to the group 

***

(Cuts back to Aisha and Christina) 

"The housemates will be told of the results shortly. The 4 housemates that are up are Mariah with 6 nominations, Li with 4 nominations and Ritchie and Darien with 1 each" says Aisha 

"The housemates will be told now," adds Christina 

(Cuts back to the house) 

"This is Big Brother" calls out the tannoy "There are 4 housemates up for eviction this week" 

"4" says Yugi 

"They are in alphabetical order, Darien" 

(Darien looks a bit shocked at that) 

"Li"

(Li just nods) 

"Mariah" 

(Mariah nods also) 

"And Ritchie 

(Ritchie looks shocked) 

"Its just a game" says Darien 

"Yeah"Mariah nods 

(Li just sits there his normal self) 

(Cuts back to the studio) 

"So who do you think will go?" Christina asks Aisha 

"Mariah. Because she is an annoying beyblader" Aisha says 

"I think Li actually because the public might want to keep in annoying people like Mariah" Christina says 

"The next chapter will go through events in the next week and will be joined by guests" Aisha smiles 

"So bye" Christina waves 

(As we leave we can see clips of the housemates in the background. Mariah is her usual self while Ritchie is a bit down with Pikachu on his shoulder) 

Author's notes 

The next chapter will be s bit longer and will go through the week with Aisha and Christina views. They will be joined by guests) 

Please Read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	4. First week highlights

I do not own Big Brother or the authoresses Radical Aisha or Christina. I also do not own the housemates or their animes. 

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother 

First week 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big brother" Aisha and Christina say at the same time 

"We will be going through the week a day at a time so lets start with Saturday 

SATURDAY 

"All the housemates are asleep except for Darien, Jeri and Max. Jeri is feeding the chickens while Darien is cooking a early lunch." Says Christina

"Hi" Max says to Jeri as he walks into the garden 

"Hi" Jeri says cheerfully

"Did you have a good sleep?" Max asks her

"Yeah good enough, but its weird your first night you don't really sleep" Jeri says 

"I agree with you" Yugi says as he walks into the garden 

"Yugi, you made me jump" Jeri says shocked 

(Max laughs) 

"I didn't mean too," Yugi says 

(Max leaves the garden to go into the kitchen) 

"Big Brother calls Mariah to the diary room" says Aisha 

"How has your day been so far?" Big Brother asks her

"Good" Mariah says cheerfully " We have been getting to know each other asking each other questions 

"Who do you think you will talk to most in the house"? 

"Possibly Ritchie because he seems like a nice boy and also most of my friends are boys. Joy seems nice too and also Sakura" Mariah says "I think I wont like Mina or Serenity because I think they see me as a threat to their beauty" 

"All of the housemates except for Li, Darien and Henry are in the pool." Says Christina 

"I know" Sakura says 

"Lets have a water fight!" Jeri laughs 

(Sakura and Jeri start splashing each other with water. Serenity and Mina are sunbathing by the pool) 

"I think some of the housemates are more mature than others," says Mina 

"Maybe" says Serenity not paying attention to what Mina is saying 

(Darien comes outside with snacks for the housemates) 

"Thanks Darien" Joy says 

(Mina raises an eyebrow as to say" see")

"That doesn't mean anything," Serenity tells her 

"Big Brother calls Yugi to the diary room" says Aisha 

"Hello Big brother" says Yugi 

"Hello Yugi. How has your day been?" 

"Pretty good actually" says Yugi "I think I have connected well with Jeri she seems cool and also with Henry" 

"Who do you think you will dislike"?

"Possibly either Mina or Mariah because they seem a bit like annoying. Joy maybe because she is older but it hard to tell after one day" says Yugi 

***  
"And now we have our first guest" Christina says 

"She is a big fan of the show and here she is. Dawn!" says Aisha

(Dawn comes on dressed in a Manchester United shirt, dark blue jeans, trainers and a red New York cap. She shakes hands with both of the hosts and sits down) 

"Hello Dawn" Christina says 

"Hi"Dawn smiles 

"So on with the questions. What do you think of the housemates so far?" Aisha says 

"They are ok but it is only day 1 yesterday so I haven't had a chance to get to know them yet" Dawn smiles 

"Who is your favourite housemate?" Christina asks 

"Li" Dawn says 

"What do you think of the nominations being put on them like that?" Christina asks her 

"I am not very fond of it" Dawn shudders 

"Who do you want to be evicted on Friday?" asks Aisha 

"Li because I think the public will want to keep in the annoying people in. But I don't want him to go" she adds 

"And finally who do you want to win" asks Christina 

"Mariah" Dawn says 

"Thank you, Dawn everyone" Aisha says 

(Dawn leaves the set) 

"Now we go onto Sunday now" says Christina 

SUNDAY

"Big Brother has called Darien to the diary room. A couple of minutes later he comes back with a piece of paper," says Christina 

"We have a task," says Darien 

(Max, Jeri and Yugi who have been cooking together go over to Darien. The others who have been in the pool come out of the pool and go over to Darien) 

"What is it?" asks Yugi 

"Our task is to pedal a pedaloe from 12 o clock today to 12 o clock midday Wednesday. The speed must not go under 60 miles per hour and two housemates must be in the boat at all times. You have 15 minutes to discuss how much you want betting on your shopping budget, the limit is 50%" says Darien reading from the piece of paper 

"Well I say lets go safe and do the least amount," says Yugi 

"Maybe not" says Ritchie "This seems like an easy task 

"Ok lets put it to the vote, who says 50%" says Darien 

(Yugi, Jeri, Max, Darien Joy, Li and Sakura put their hands up)

"Sorry" Joy smiles at Ritchie "You are outvoted 

"I will go and tell Big Brother the percentage," says Darien 

"Big Brother calls Max to the diary room" says Christina 

"Who do you think you could possibly call friends in the house"?

"Well I have become friends with Yugi and Jeri. I guess because they have had experience with monsters and even though Ritchie and Joy have they are a bit older than those 2" Max says 

"Are you looking to win"?

"It depends" Max says "If I win great! But the money isn't the most important thing. I have come in to learn about myself but some people have got a motive to win the money" 

The housemates are underway with their weekly task. They have decided to keep themselves into partnerships. Joy will be with Li, Yugi with Jeri, Serenity with Mina, Max with Darien, Ritchie with Mariah and Sakura with Henry. Yugi and Jeri are in the boat now" says Aisha 

"Did I tell you I have an alter ego?" Yugi tells Jeri 

"No" Jeri says pedalling 

"Well his name is Yami and he comes out when my Millennium Puzzle activates. I couldn't bring him in because the authoress said All Magical items must be deactivated" Yugi shrugged 

"Our fifteen minutes are up now," Jeri says 

"Yeah" Yugi says 

(They replace with Sakura and Henry and they go out into the garden) 

"Later in the day Big Brother calls Jeri to the diary room " says Aisha 

"Have you noticed any promising relationships in the house"?

Jeri pauses "What you mean me and Yugi. No (she giggles) "We already have long serving relationships in the outside world and we are just good friends. Also Max is cute but he is a friend also" 

"Do you want to win?" 

"Not really" Jeri smiles "It would be nice yes but I think I don't have the strength to win" 

***

"Our guest for today is a big fan of the Big Brother series, He wanted TK to win in the last Big Brother and now here he is, Bsilo," says Aisha 

(Bsilo comes on dressed in a long blue tee shirt with jeans. He shakes both Christina and Aisha hands) 

"Welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" Aisha says 

"Thanks" Bsilo says 

"What do you think of the housemates so far?" Christina says 

"I can't really tell" Bsilo says, "It is hard to tell after two days" 

"Who is your favourite housemate" Aisha asks him 

"Li" Bsilo says "Rebels rule" he grins 

"What did you think of the nomination shocker after a few hours?" Christina asks 

"It wasn't much of a shock" Bsilo shrugs 

"Who do you think will be evicted on Friday?" Aisha asks 

"Mariah. Also I wish Max would be up as well" Bsilo says 

"And who do you want to win" Christina asks him 

"Li" Bsilo grins 

"Thank you. Bsilo everyone" Aisha says 

(Bsilo leaves the set) 

"Now it is time for Monday" Christina says 

MONDAY 

"Big Brother calls Joy to the diary room" says Christina 

"Hello Joy" says Big Brother 

"Hi" Joy says tentatively 

"Who would you say you connect with in the house"? 

"Possibly Li" Joy says slowly "He has a quirky personality and even he seems distant he seems easy to talk too. In the girls I probably talk to Sakura more than the other girls because she has a nice personality and I don't think that she would be bitchy, cocky or flirty than some of the other girl housemates. I am not revealing any names though," she says 

"The housemates are pedalling the pedalo for their weekly task. This time it is Serenity and Mina pedalling. They are talking about the boys in the house," says Aisha 

"Who do you think is nice looking" Serenity asks Mina

"Henry is ok" Mina says, "Darien is also nice but he has a wife" 

"Yeah" Serenity jokes "You don't want to be called a marriage wreaker" 

"No" Mina laughs "So what about you. You have a boyfriend?" 

"Yeah but like you say you can look but cant touch. Yugi is ok" Serenity smiles 

"Yugi"? Mina pauses 

"Yeah he has that charm about him" Serenity smiles 

"The housemates have eaten a meal of chicken and rice cooked by Max and Darien. The girls are in the girls bedroom sleeping. The boys are chatting about the girls," says Christina

"Two of us have to stay up all night for the task," Ritchie says 

"But what about the girls?" Yugi asks 

"They aren't trustworthy" Ritchie says 

(Some of the boys shrug their shoulders)

"I will stay up" Li volunteers 

"Me 2" Yugi says 

(Max goes over to the diary room) 

"Later in the night Henry comes to the diary room" says Aisha 

"Hello Big Brother" Henry says 

"Hello Henry. How has your day been"? 

"Good thank you. We have been doing the task and it is a good task we are getting to know each other. Sakura seems like a nice girl and has got a nice personality," Henry says 

"Who do you think is going to be evicted?" 

"I'm not sure but I do know that Ritchie and Darien wont so I think it will be a straight fight between Mariah and Li" Henry says 

***

"Our guest for today is a girl who is a newcomer to the big brother fics. Please welcome Kit," says Christina 

(Kit enters wearing blue jeans and a beige tank top. She pushes away her light brown hair with blue highlights and shakes Aisha and Christinas hands) 

"Hello" Aisha says 

"Hi" Kit smiles 

"What do you think of the housemates so far?" Christina asks her

"I think they are cool" Kit grins "I don't like Mariah though and Li seems a bit too quiet but apart from that they are cool" 

"Who is your favourite housemate" Aisha asks her 

"Max and Ritchie" Kit answers 

"What did you think of the nominations?" Christina asks her

"Not really a shock" Kit pauses "But Ritchie being up was" 

"Who do you think will be evicted on Friday" Aisha asks her 

"Mariah" Kit grins 

"And who do you want to win" Christina asks her 

"Ritchie" Kit grins 

"Kit everyone" Aisha says 

(Kit exits the set) 

"Tuesdays highlights will appear now" Christina says 

TUESDAY 

"All of the housemates except for Max and Darien are outside. Serenity, Mariah and Mina are sunbathing. Joy, Jeri and Sakura are chatting by the pool and Yugi, Ritchie, Henry and Li are in the pool. Serenity. Mariah and Mina are talking about boys," says Aisha 

"So you have a boyfriend Serenity" Mariah asks 

Serenity giggles "Yes" she pauses "His name is Tristan and he is one of the friends of my brother"

"Do you have a boyfriend Mina" Mariah asks her 

Mina shakes her head "No" she sighs, "I have had a couple but nothing too serious. What about you Mariah?" 

"Me either" Mariah sighs 

"Big Brother calls Sakura to the diary room" says Christina 

"How are you enjoying the task?" 

"Its great" Sakura grins "I am finding a lot out about Henry and I am telling him about my clow card capturing. Its good to learn about new people"

"Who do you think will be evicted on Friday"? 

"I hope not Mariah and now I feel guilty for nominating her as my vote might have put her up for nomination. But she might go as people don't like loud and flirty people" 

"Mariah and Ritchie are busy pedalling for the task," says Aisha 

"I need some chewing gum," says Ritchie 

"Well ask someone to get some for you," says Mariah 

"Its ok we are allowed twenty minutes "Ritchie says 

(To Mariah's amazement Ritchie gets out of the boat and leans over to get some chewing gum. He then gets back in) 

"We blew it" Mariah groaned 

"Trust me we are allowed twenty seconds" Ritchie says 

"Later in the night Ritchie goes to the diary room" says Christina 

"Big Brother I think I may have failed the task," says Ritchie 

"Big Brother cannot tell you whether you have passed or failed," says the voice of Big Brother 

"Ok thanks" says Ritchie and leaves the diary room 

(Outside Mariah is waiting) 

"Why did you go into the diary room?" she asks 

"Something about the task" Ritchie replies 

***

"Our next guest is a young girl who is a newcomer to the world of Big Brother fics. Here she comes, Prof- Clo 

(She comes into the studio with a Pichu on her shoulder and dressed all in black.) 

"Hello" Christina greets her 

"Hi" Prof-clo laughs 

"What do you think of the housemates so far" Christina starts the questions 

"Well, I Li should learn to lighten up, because that mood with everyone means he'll be an instant dislike to everyone, cutting the fun we could see.  Everyone else is really nice." Prof clo says 

"Who is your favourite housemate?"Aisha asks her 

"My favorite?  That's a tough one ... it's a little to early to say... Of course, having a Pichu, I tend to lean towards the Pokémon Anime, but I'm trying to be objective.  I won't say at the moment." Prof-clo says

"What did you think of the nomination shocker?" Christina asks her 

"Well, its really between the dislike of Li and Mariah, the other two were really minor choices.  I'm not surprised that Li was nominated; he's too distant with everyone.  Mariah ... I think it'll be one of those cases where if they spend time with her, they'll love her to death.  It had been a long and anxious first day and she was trying to cheer everyone up.  I say give her time." Prof-clo says smiling 

"Who do you think will go on Friday" Aisha asks her 

"Have a feeling it'll be Li.  One thing about Big Brother is that viewers tend to leave in the people who most annoy the majority of the housemates, to make it funny.  At the moment, Mariah is, although I think that will change.  Li for me." Prof-clo grins 

"And who do you want to win" Christina asks her 

"Win!?  Way too early to say at the moment.  I think I'll leave my decision for a while at the moment, if that's ok" Prof-clo says 

"That's fine" Aisha says smiling 

"Prof-Clo everyone" Christina says 

(She exits the set) 

"Now we move onto Wednesdays Highlights now" Aisha says 

WEDNESDAY   
  


"Big Brother calls Darien to the diary room" says Christina 

"Hello Big Brother" he says 

"Hello Darien. How are you feeling?" 

"I am feeling fine. I mean I am up for nomination after all but I have put that to the back of my mind and if I go at least I have had a good week not feeling sorry for myself" Darien says 

"Out of the four nominated housemates who would you say would go"?

"Possibly Li" Darien says slowly "He has been a bit quiet and Ritchie and Mariah would appeal to the female and male voting blocks. And myself of course since I am the oldest in the house, I could go also" he pauses 

"The housemates have finished the task and are now sat on the sofas waiting for the results," says Aisha 

"This Is Big Brother" calls the tannoy 

(All the housemates hold a deathly silence) 

"The pedaloe kept a speed above 60 miles per hour" says the voice "But one person got out of the boat. The rules said that two people must be in the boat at all times. Therefore housemates have FAILED this weekly task" 

(A groan comes from the housemates. Mariah catches a glance at Ritchie who has a deathly look on his face) 

"The housemates are outside in the garden. Ritchie has just told them that it was him who screwed up the weekly task," says Christina 

"Don't worry about it" says Henry 

"Yeah its not like you will mess any others up it was a mistake," says Jeri 

"Yeah" Mina laughs "We wont put you up for nomination for it" 

(Mariah gives Mina a look) 

"So next week we wont have any luxuries" says Yugi 

"And one of us wont succeed in a task" says Li 

"Mina comes to the diary room," says Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Mina 

"Hello Mina" says Big Brother 

"I am just coming in for a chat. It's a shame that we failed the task but it could be like Ritchie slipped or something it might be an accident" Mina says "I would say that my friend in the house is probably Serenity but I also like Sakura as well she is a sweet girl. Li seems a bit quiet but Mariah is great" Mina grins 

***

"Our guest is a young girl who a year ago was a nobody who went into the Big Brother Digital house," says Aisha 

"But she won and she is here today to give her views on the housemates its Sora Takenouchi," says Christina 

(Sora appears and the audience give a loud cheer. She goes down and shakes Christina and Aisha hands) 

"Hello" Christina says, "Welcome to Big Brother Digital 

"It's a pleasure to be here" Sora smiles 

"What do you think of the housemates this yeah?" Christina asks her 

"Well they are a lot more silent then we were last year. Mariah seems a character very loud and bubbly and so does Mina. Sakura and Jeri seem to have formed up a partnership with Joy and I also like Yugi" Sora says 

"Who is your favorite housemate" Aisha asks her 

"Probably Mina because she seems to bring a bit of life to the house. And also she is single so something might happen" Sora grins 

"What did you think of the nomination shocker?" Christina asks her

"I thought it was a shock and I thought back to last year what would have happened if our group had to do that. I thought they handled it well though," she says 

"Who do you want to be evicted on Friday" Aisha asks her 

"Li or Darien" Sora says 

"And who do you want to win?" Christina asks her 

"Serenity, Jeri, Yugi, or Henry"Sora says 

"Sora everyone" Christina says 

(Sora leaves the set) 

"We now move onto Thursday," says Aisha 

THURSDAY 

"Big Brother calls Serenity to the diary room" says Christina

"Hello Big Brother" she says 

"Hello Serenity. How are you enjoying life in the house?" 

"Its great" she laughs "I think I have found a friend in Mina and Yugi seems great. Sakura seems a nice girl also" 

"Who do you think will be evicted?" 

"I hate to say this but it could be Mariah" she says "It could portray her as a loud flirty girl and she isn't really, she has a kind heart" Serenity says 

"The housemates have just finished their shopping list. They have put on mostly anime soda, luxury items and food," says Christina 

"I hope we pass the task next week" Jeri says 

"Yeah" Ritchie says 

"Ritchie I hope you aren't still dwelling over that task" Mariah says 

"I am a bit," he says 

(Mariah storms off in a huff. Jeri giggles) 

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Ritchie says 

"Maybe she feels that she might go tomorrow and if she does wont have won a task in the Big Brother house," Jeri suggests

"Maybe" Ritchie says 

"Mariah is talking to Sakura in the kitchen," says Aisha 

"Look if you need someone to talk to just come over to me and I will listen to you" says Mariah 

"Thanks Mariah" Sakura says and she walks away to talk with Joy 

(Mariah sighs) 

"Are you ok Mariah?" Serenity asks her 

"Yeah im fine" Mariah says, "Where is Mina?" 

"She is in the Diary room," Serenity says 

"Oh ok" Mariah says washing up 

"Are you nervous about the eviction?" Serenity asks her 

"No not really because if I go I will see my team mates but if I stay I will still be in" Mariah says brightly 

"Li comes to the diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Christina 

"Hello Big Brother" he says 

"Hello Li. How has your week been?" 

"Good. I have been talking to Joy about her lifestyle as a Pokemon Nurse and been doing a bit of gardening" Li says 

"How are you feeling over the eviction?" 

"I think I will go" Li says "Mariah and Ritchie will respectfully get the male/Female vote and Darien hasn't done anything wrong. Yes it is me to go," he says 

***

"And now in the studio we have the four nominated housemates friends and family. We have Mariahs team mates Kevin, Lee and Gary, Lis Fiancée Mellin and his mother, Ritchie's friends Ash, Misty, Brock and Todd and Darien's wife Serena and daughter Rini" says Christina 

(The audience applaud) 

"So Kevin, why should Mariah stay in the Anime Big Brother house?" says Aisha 

"Because she is exciting the place. If she stops in there will be more flirting and more tension between herself and Mina," says Kevin

"Mellin why should Li stop in" says Christina 

"Because he isn't one of those loud mouthed people he brings some comfort to the house" says Mellin 

"Ash why should Ritchie stop in" says Christina 

"Because he could create some tension with his task mishap" says Ash "He could create some tension between him and Henry" 

"And Serena why should Darien stop in" says Aisha 

"Because he cooks for them and if you leave him in he can come out of his shell," says Serena 

"So that what the nominated housemates loved ones think but who will it be," says Christina 

"Next chapter Digifan will bring you highlights of Friday so fat and bring you the results of the first eviction," says Aisha 

"Next week we will have the first evicted housemate here and all the usual guests" says Christina 

"So bye" says Aisha 

(We see the both of them waving) 

Author's notes 

I thank all of the authors who decided to appear in this chapter 

Please read and review 

Digifan  


	5. First Eviction

I do not own Big Brother. All of the anime and the characters belong to the anime. I only own the authoress Digifan. 

This will be the first eviction. Who will it be?

Anime Big Brother 

Chapter 5 the first eviction 

(Digifan is stood outside) 

"What a week we have had" Digifan says "The housemates have failed the weekly task thanks to Ritchie, some of the housemates have become friendly with each other and it's the first eviction tonight. While we tally up the votes lets find out what has been happening so far today" 

FRIDAY 

"Big Brother calls each housemate that is up for eviction to the diary room in alphabetical order. Darien comes to the diary room," says Digifan 

"What will you miss if you leave the Anime Big Brother house today"? 

"Probably all of the housemates" Darien says "And if I go no one will be able to cook" he grins 

"If you do get evicted how will you feel?" 

"A bit annoyed but that's the name of the game. You have to nominate and people get evicted" Darien says 

"Mariah and Ritchie are talking about the eviction," says Digifan 

"How will you feel if you get evicted" Mariah asks Ritchie 

"A bit annoyed because no one likes to be the first person out," says Ritchie "How would you" 

"Ok I guess because when I went in I thought that if I get nominated I will be out straight away," says Mariah 

"Big Brother calls Li to the diary room" says Digifan 

"Who will you miss if you leave the anime big brother house"? 

"Possibly Joy" Li says "Also my gardening" 

"If you get evicted how will you feel"? 

"I will be ok" Li says "After all I feel that I haven't brought much to the house and Mariah and Ritchie have. I feel that I will be leaving the Anime Big Brother house" 

"Mina and Serenity are sunbathing outside. Jeri and Sakura are in the pool," says Digifan 

"I wonder how the nominees are coping," muses Serenity 

"I know," says Mina "I wouldn't want to be up for nomination. Not for a couple of weeks anyway" 

"I hope Mariah doesn't go. It would be weird to have an empty bed in the bedroom" says Jeri 

"Yeah" Sakura says 

"Big Brother calls Mariah to the diary room" says Digifan 

"Who and what will you miss if you leave the Anime Big Brother house?" 

"Ritchie" Mariah says, "Even though he lost the task he has been a friend of mine" 

"If you get evicted how will you feel?"

"I would probably be a little bit annoyed because of the money but apart from that I would be ok" Mariah says "Because I am a little bit loud and flirty I may get a lot of votes from that" 

***

"The results are in now and I am going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(A camera cuts to the house and we can see the housemates on the sofas. Mariah and Ritchie are sat together as are Li and Joy. Jeri, Yugi, Max, Henry and Darien are sat in a group and Sakura, Serenity and Mina are sat together in a group) 

"Big Brother Anime house this is Digifan. You may not swear) 

(The house goes silent) 

"Darien, Li, Mariah and Ritchie you were nominated by your fellow housemates. The lines are closed and I can tell you that the first person to be evicted from the anime big brother house is.." says Digifan 

(A pause sounds) 

"Mariah" says Digifan 

(Mariah smiles and hugs Ritchie. The rest of the girls goes pale and silent. Li hangs his head down) 

"Mariah you have one hour to say goodbye and pack up. I am switching off," says Digifan 

(We see the girls heading into the girls bedroom for Mariah to get ready. The boys are on the sofas) 

"So Mariah is out of the anime big brother house. I will be getting her in a hour" says Digifan 

***

(An hour later Digifan is back. We have an audience now and they seem ready to welcome Mariah) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother. Now we will show what happened during the hour," says Digifan 

"Big Brother calls Ritchie to the diary room" says Digifan 

"Ritchie how do you feel about Mariah going?" 

"I feel really horrible she shouldn't be going but she seems in high spirits about it" Ritchie says 

"Mariah is now ready and sitting on the sofas," says Digifan 

"I wonder what it is like," says Mariah 

"What the eviction" says Sakura 

"Yeah" says Mariah 

"Well there will be lots of people cheering and saying your name," says Sakura 

"Sounds good" Mariah says 

***

(The camera cuts back to Digifan)

"I am now going to talk to the house," Digifan says 

"Big brother Anime House this is Digifan, Mariah you are the first person to be evicted from it. I am coming to get you," says Digifan 

(Digifan moves through the crowd while Mariah hugs Ritchie and then moves through the rest of the housemates to the stairs. She then moves up them as the door begins to close) 

"Mariah you have been evicted, please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Mariah exits the house to lots of cheers. She makes her way down the steps and gets photographed for the press. Digifan then meets her and goes through the crowd with her showing her pictures and posters. Then they get to the studio where her teammates are waiting for her) 

"Well Mariah is out and next I will be interviewing her. So stay tuned," says Digifan 

***  
(When we return we can see Mariah is sat on a chair with Digifan opposite her) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother and Mariah is here," says Digifan 

(The audience cheer) 

"Now Mariah who were your friends in the house?" Digifan asks her 

"Probably Ritchie but all the girls were nice and I got on with them" Mariah says, "I didn't hate anyone though" 

"Did you know that Ritchie screwed up the task?" asks Digifan 

"A little bit" Mariah says, "Because I read the rules and it said that two people must be in the boat at all times" 

"Nominations" says Digifan "Who do you think nominated you? 

"I am not really bothered because it was only after one hour and anyway some people may have changed their mind about me" says Mariah

"Was there any romance between you and Ritchie?" Digifan asks Mariah

"No" Mariah says "I only like him as a friend" 

"Who do you think will be up for nomination? " Digifan asks her 

"Joy and Li" says Mariah 

"And who do you want to win?" Digifan asks her 

"Ritchie or Darien" Mariah says 

"Ok Mariah lets look at your best bits," says Digifan 

They are 

Coming into the house 

Talking to Sakura 

In the pool 

Pedalling the pedalo 

Watching horrified at Ritchie's mishap 

Finding out she is up for nomination 

Flirting with Ritchie 

Finding out she is out 

Getting ready 

Walking out of the house 

(Mariah then goes over to her teammates while Digifan goes outside) 

"Who do you want out next week Digifan asks someone 

"Li" he says "He's boring" 

"Who do you want out next week"? 

"Ritchie so they can get some money" a girl says 

"Who do you want to win"? 

"Yugi" a girl says, "He's lovely 

"Next week another housemate will be coming out but who will it be" Digifan says, "The highlights will be during the week," Digifan also adds 

(As the credits close we can see the housemates in the living room) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	6. 2nd week highlights

I do not own Big Brother or anything to do with Big Brother. I don't own the animes or the anime characters in this fan fic. 

This is the second week in the Anime Big Brother house 

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother 

Ch 6 The second week 

"Hello and Welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big brother" chirps Aisha 

"We will be going through the week so far and having our special guests in to chat about events. Also the first evictee Mariah will be in as well" says Christina 

"We will start off with Saturday," says Aisha 

SATURDAY 

"Big Brother calls Darien to the diary room" says Aisha 

"How are you coping after surviving eviction?" asks Big Brother 

"I am thrilled actually" confesses Darien "I thank the public for keeping me in and now hopefully I can stay in a bit longer" 

"How do you think the other surviving nominees are coping?" 

"Li seems a bit shocked actually I think that he thought that he would be going and Ritchie seems ok I think he misses Mariah though" says Darien 

"The housemates are competing in their first live challenge. It is a game of tug of war, which the housemates have been split into two groups. The teams consist of Darien, Max, Jeri, Joy and Li in one group and Yugi, Mina, Ritchie, Henry and Serenity. Sakura is the referee and is a winner whatever happens," says Christina 

"Everybody ready" says Sakura 

(Both teams nod) 

"Hold the rope" says Sakura 

(The two teams each grab the rope and hold on tightly) 

"And begin" says Sakura 

(The two teams begin to pull the rope but eventually Darien's team. They run around celebrating while the other team fall on the ground) 

"This is Big Brother" calls out Big Brother "Can the referee say which team won the challenge?" 

"Darien's team won" calls out Sakura 

"Can the winning team and the referee come inside and stay on the sofas. The losing team must stay inside," says Big Brother 

(Darien, Max, Jeri, Joy, Li and Sakura come inside and goes to sit on the sofas) 

"I wonder what will happen," muses Darien

"It must be something good" says Jeri 

(Li and Joy just sit there) 

"Can all the winning housemates come to the diary room?" says Big Brother 

(The winning housemates come to the diary room. The losing housemates are still outside) 

"Where have they gone?" asks Henry 

"In the diary room I think" says Mina 

(In the diary room Max, Jeri and Sakura are sat on the chair. Li, Joy and Darien are stood up) 

"Congratulations on winning the challenge" says Big Brother 

(They al cheer) 

"When you come out of the Diary Room go down the corridor and there is a wall. Press it and there will a room behind it. I hope you like your reward" says Big Brother 

(The winning housemates race out of the diary room and go down the corridor. Joy opens the door) 

"What have we here" says Joy delighted 

(Inside is a disco room with beauty products, anime soda and treats such as chocolate, sweets. Jeri and Sakura dance around delighted while Darien picks up a piece of paper)

"This is your reward. You may stop in here until midnight but you are not allowed to leave before midnight" says Darien 

(Joy picks up a glass of anime soda and drinks it. In the garden the losing housemates wonder what is going on) 

"Where are they" wonders Yugi 

"The winning housemates have been in the reward room for an hour. Henry is talking to Max from the outside" says Aisha 

"Its really cool in here" says Max "There are chocolate and soda and everything" 

"Sounds good" says Henry "Have a good time" 

(Henry comes back to the losing housemates) 

"I wish we could be in there," says Mina 

"Don't worry it will be our turn soon" says Serenity 

(Ritchie is cooking some food with Yugi) 

"It would be strange if one of us got nominated and never got to experience the room" says Yugi winking 

(Serenity glares at him) 

"Don't ever say that Yugi Moto!" says Serenity 

"I was only joking," says Yugi sweatdropping 

"The winning housemates have come out of the reward room and Max comes to the diary room," says Christina 

"Hi Big brother" Max says a bit hyper than normal 

"Hello Max" Big brother replies 

"Myself and the other winning housemates want to thank you for letting us have this treat it has been a great night" Max says 

"Its ok Max" Big Brother replies 

"I am going now bye Big Brother" and Max leaves 

****

(We see Aisha and Christina on a sofa with Dawn between them) 

"We welcome Dawn again to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" Christina says 

(Dawn laughs) 

"First things first. What were your reaction to the eviction?" says Aisha 

"I was shocked" Dawn says, "I didn't think Mariah would go 

"Did you want Mariah to go?" Christina asks 

"I didn't want anyone to go but that is the name of the game someone has to" Dawn answers 

"Who do you think will be up for nomination this week?" Christina asks 

"Li I think I don't know about any other people" Dawn answers 

"What was your reaction to Ritchie failing the task?" Aisha asks 

"I was very disappointed I thought he could do better" Dawn laughs 

"And did you like the reward room?" Aisha asks 

"Yeah I did" Dawn laughs 

"Dawn everybody" Christina says 

(Dawn leaves) 

"We now move onto Sunday now" Aisha explains 

SUNDAY 

"Big Brother calls Jeri to the diary room. She comes out later with a piece of paper explaining their task" says Christina 

"We have our 2nd task," says Jeri 

(Yugi, Max and Darien come out of the kitchen where Darien has been making bread. Serenity, Mina and Sakura come out from the garden, Joy and Li follow them in also from the garden and Ritchie and Henry stay on the sofas) 

"What is it?" Yugi asks 

"It is a cub scout task," Jeri says 

(She reads out from the piece of paper) 

"Housemates you have been given the chance to become honorary members of the Cub Scouts. You will have to dress up in Cub Scout uniform, be able to put up a tent, enrol one housemate to be the leader, be able to line up for patrol and be able to answer questions on the Cub Scouts" Jeri reads 

(The housemates all groan) 

"We wont be able to do that," Ritchie says 

(Speak for yourself Joy mutters) 

"What about going low 65% perhaps" Sakura suggests 

(A lot of nods go for that) 

"Ok 65% it is. I will go tell Big Brother" Jeri says 

"Big Brother calls Serenity to the diary room" says Aisha 

"How has your day been so far?" 

"Pretty boring actually" says Serenity "Me and Mina have just been testing ourselves on the Cub scouts and sunbathing. I hope we pass this week after that mishap last week with Ritchie" 

"What is the mood in the house?" 

"Pretty down because it is nominations tomorrow and Li is positive that he will be up," says Serenity 

"Darien and Max are cooking a meal for the housemates. Li and Joy are testing each other for the task and the rest of the housemates are on the sofas," says Christina 

"Its weird without Mariah" Sakura comments 

"Yeah it is actually" Mina says "Its weird that there is a spare bed in the girls bedroom" 

"I find it hard not to speak to anyone" Ritchie comments 

(There is a spark of tension in the air as the housemates sit there in silence) 

"Yugi comes to the diary room to speak with big brother" 

"Hello Big Brother" he says 

"Hello Yugi" 

"I have come in here just for a quick chat. I am enjoying the Big Brother experience and thank you for picking me. I feel I am bonding with Jeri, Max and Serenity a bit and I don't really dislike anyone" 

"Its ok Yugi" 

"Thank you Big Brother" Yugi then leaves the diary room 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with Bsilo between them) 

"Bsilo what was your reaction to the eviction?" asks Aisha 

"I was really pleased that Mariah was up for eviction. Because that was what I wanted," Bsilo says 

"Did you want that person to go?" asks Christina 

"Yes because I didn't like her" answers Bsilo 

"Who do you think will be up for nomination this week"? asks Christina 

"Li" answers Bsilo 

"What was your reaction to Ritchie failing the task?" asks Aisha 

"I thought that he was stupid and cost the group money," says Bsilo 

"Bsilo everyone" says Christina 

(Bsilo leaves) 

 We now move onto Monday events," Christina says 

MONDAY 

"Big Brother calls Jeri to the diary room" says Aisha 

"How are you coping with the nominations?" 

"I am feeling ok" Jeri says "I don't think that I am going to be put up for nomination because I feel that there are stronger members of the group who could" 

"The housemates are sitting around the kitchen table ready for their nominations. They must choose 2 housemates each. The 2 housemates with the most amount of votes will be put up for the public vote," says Christina 

"Will Darien come to the diary room?" says Big Brother 

(Shouts of encouragement come from the group as Darien comes to the diary room) 

"Hello Big Brother" he says 

"Hello Darien. Please can I have your first nomination and your reason"? 

"I am going to nominate Jeri" he says "I think that she can be a little bit too noisy and needs to tone down a little" 

"Now your 2nd nomination please?" 

"Li" Darien says, "I think that he spends too much time alone away from the group" 

(The other housemate's nominations are as follows) 

HENRY: Li and Joy. Li for spending time on his own and Joy for spreading catty comments around the group about Ritchie 

JERI: Darien and Ritchie. Darien I haven't connected with him at all and Ritchie because he failed the task 

JOY: Li and Henry. Li I feel really bad about doing this but he doesn't give us a chance to do anything and Henry because he can be a bit quiet 

LI: Joy and Ritchie. Joy for being nasty to other members of the group and Ritchie for failing the task 

MAX: Joy and Li. Both members have struggled to bond well with a group but on their own. If we take one out the other may bond with the group 

MINA: Yugi and Sakura.Yugi for being a bit annoying sometimes and Sakura because even though she is a sweet girl I bond better with the other girls 

RITCHIE: Joy and Mina. Joy for keep giving little digs at me for failing the task and Mina for shooting catty comments at the other girls in the house 

SAKURA: Henry and Darien. Henry for being a bit quiet and not getting to know people and Darien because I feel he can boss us about sometimes 

SERENITY: Henry and Li. Henry he is a sweet boy but he can be a bit quiet. Li because I think that the group will bond better if he isn't here 

YUGI: Li and Mina. Li for not doing anything except tending the garden and Mina she seems a bit too confident and I have heard a few comments at the other girls 

(As Yugi exits the diary room the 2 housemates up for nomination are Li with 6 votes and Joy with 4. But the housemates don't know that yet) 

"This is Big Brother," says the voice of Big Brother "Thank you for your nominations. Big Brother will get back to you" 

"Jeri and Yugi are sat on the sofas. Suddenly a whistle sounds" says Aisha 

"That's the whistle for the patrol "Darien says

(All the housemate's race outside and do the Cub Scout salute) 

"Cub Scouts do your best," says Darien as the leader

"We will do our best" the rest chorus 

"(The housemates troop back inside) 

"Henry comes to the diary room to talk with Big Brother" Christina says 

"How has your day been" Big Brother asks him 

"Tense" Henry answers "With the nominations and that. I think I might be up for nomination this week" 

"Why is that Henry?" 

"Because I feel that I can be a bit quiet and not to get to know housemates at first" 

***  
(It shows Aisha and Christina with Kit) 

"Kit what was your reaction to the eviction?" asks Aisha 

"Pleased" she says, "Because I wanted Mariah to go" 

"Did you want that person to go" Christina asks 

"Yes" Kit answers 

"What is your reaction to the nominations?" asks Aisha 

"I didn't think Li deserved to be up for nomination," she says 

"What did you think of Ritchie failing the task? " Christina asks her 

"I thought he was stupid and could have cost him a eviction," she says 

"Kit everyone," says Christina 

(Kit leaves) 

We now move onto Tuesday now" Aisha says 

TUESDAY 

"Big Brother calls Li to the diary room" Christina says 

"Hello Li" 

"Hello" Li says 

"How are you feeling today"? 

"Nervous" Li says, "I am sure that I will be up for nomination today" 

"Big brother is about to announce the nominations," says Aisha 

"This is Big Brother," says Big brother "There are 2 people up for nomination this week" 

(A gasp goes through the group) 

"They are in alphabetical order" 

(A pause) 

"Li" 

(Li nods) 

"And Joy" 

(A gasp goes through the group as Sakura goes to hug Joy. Serenity and Mina shake their heads and know that there could be an empty bed in the girls' room) 

"Are you ok?" Sakura asks her 

"Yeah I'm fine" Joy smiles 

"Sakura and Joy are talking in the girls room," says Christina

"I don't want to go" Joy says 

"You might not go" Sakura smiles at her "But I was so sure I was going to be up this week?" 

"Why" Joy asks her 

"Because I come across as maybe too sweet and kind"

"Oh don't be stupid" Joy gives her a watery grin 

"Joy comes to the diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Aisha 

"Hello Joy" Big Brother says

"Hi" Joy smiles 

"How are you feeling after being nominated"? 

" A bit upset because I wasn't expecting it. I think Li was though" Joy smiles 

"How will you feel if you go on Friday"? 

"Annoyed because I feel that I could have gone a long way in the game. But we will have to see" Joy smiles 

***

(We see Mariah sat with Christina, and Aisha)

"Today we have Mariah on the show. Mariah how did you feel about being evicted?" Christina asked her 

"I thought that I would get evicted but I did feel a little bit upset about being the first evictee," Mariah says 

"What do you think about the nominations today?" Aisha asked her 

"I thought that Li would be up but shocked at Joy" Mariah says 

"Who do you want to win?" Christina asks her 

"Ritchie or Sakura if it's a girl" Mariah says 

"Did you like Ritchie?"Aisha asks her 

"No" Mariah smiles "We are just good friends but I can see Mina flirting a lot with some of the guys" 

"Thank you Mariah" Christina says

 "We now move onto Wednesdays events now," Aisha says 

WEDNESDAY 

"Sakura has been called to the diary room," says Aisha

"Hello Sakura" 

"Hello Big brother" Sakura smiles 

"How are you feeling today"? 

"A bit better than yesterday because Joy was up for nomination. But I do feel a bit better today because it is the task day" Sakura smiles 

"How do you think you will do in today's task?" 

"I am not sure. I think the questions will be the most difficult but if we pass that then I think we will pass" Sakura grins 

"The housemates are in the middle of their weekly task. Li, Joy and Yugi have put a tent up and Serenity, Sakura, Max, Mina and Henry have been in the diary room to tie a knot. Ritchie has gone in to answer a question. Darien and Jeri have to answer a question too" says Christina

"What is the cub Scout Law? Big Brother asks Ritchie 

"I promise to do my best to serve my queen and my county, to help other people and to keep the Cub Scout law," says Ritchie 

(Ritchie has said the promise not the law. Therefore the housemates have failed) 

"The housemates are getting ready to find out if they have passed or failed," says Aisha 

"This is Big brother. The patrol was completed successfully. The tent was pitched correctly. The knots were tied correctly. However one person answered their question incorrectly. Therefore housemates have FAILED their weekly task" 

(The housemates groan. We catch a look at Ritchie's face, it is white) 

"Ritchie comes to the diary room," says Christina 

"Big Brother did I get my question right?" asks Ritchie 

"Ritchie you did not" answers Big brother 

(Ritchie shakes his head. He has messed it up again) 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with Sora) 

"We now are talking to Sora about recent events" says Christina

(Aisha glares at her) 

"What was your reaction to the eviction?" Christina asks her 

"I was a bit upset that Mariah got evicted," says Sora "I think she could have brought something to the house some fun" 

"Did you want that person to go?" asks Aisha

"No not really but someone has to" answers Sora 

"What is your reaction to the 2 nominations this week?" asks Christina 

"Li not surprised at all I thought he would be up but Joy I am yes," says Sora 

"What was your reaction at Ritchie failing the task?" asks Aisha 

"I thought it was funny he would do something so stupid" says Sora "I thought he would get nominated for that" 

"And finally who do you want to get evicted?" asks Aisha 

"Li" says Sora 

"We will now move onto Thursdays events," says Christina 

THURSDAY 

"Mina comes to the diary room to have a chat with Big Brother" says Aisha 

"Hello Big Brother" says Mina 

"Hello Mina. How has your week been"?

"Pretty slow actually" Mina says. "I am a bit annoyed that we failed the task but what can we do," she says 

"The housemates are sat outside. Li and Ritchie are tending the garden, Serenity and Mina are sunbathing, Henry, Darien and Max are chatting about what they are going to cook for their meal, Joy and Sakura are in the pool and Yugi and Jeri are chatting" says Christina 

"Li could you pull up some lettuce for us?" asks Max 

"Yeah ok why?" asks Li

"We are going to have a salad and some chicken for our meal," says Henry 

"Sounds good" calls out Sakura who is chatting to Joy in the pool 

"Max, Henry and Darien are cooking the meal," says Aisha 

"That's smells tasty," says Serenity 

"Glad you like it" calls out Henry sprinkling some salt into the pot 

(Serenity goes over to chat with Mina) 

"I think she likes you mate," Darien says winking at Henry 

Henry blushes "She doesn't. Anyway she has a boyfriend," he says 

"That doesn't mean anything" Max comments 

(Henry keeps his head down and continues to cook the chicken) 

"Joy comes to the diary room to chat with Big Brother," says Christina 

"I am just coming in here to say that I don't really want to go tomorrow. I like being in the Anime Big Brother house but If I do leave I will get to see my friends and family again" Joy says 

***

"And now in the studio we have the two nominated housemates families. We have Li mother and Fiancée Mellin and Joy mother and her older sister who is also called Joy," says Christina 

(The audience applaud) 

"So Mellin why should Li stop in there" asks Aisha 

"Because next week he will come out of his shell. He needs time to find people he trusts" Mellin says 

"Joy why should Joy stop in there?" asks Christina 

"Because she brings some life to the house" Joy answers 

"That what the nominated housemates loved ones think but what do you think?" asks Aisha 

"Next chapter will be the eviction and the interview with the evictee," says Christina 

"So bye" says both of them 

(We see both Aisha and Christina waving) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Also I thank all the authors who appeared

Thanks 

Digifan 


	7. 2nd eviction

I do not own Big Brother, any of the animes or characters that are in this fic. I only own the authoress Digifan 

This is the 2nd eviction. Who will it be? 

Anime Big Brother 

Ch 7 

(We see Digifan standing outside the Anime Big Brother house) 

"Well this week hasn't been as entertaining as last week but it did have its moments" Digifan says "Ritchie failed the task again *shakes head* and most of the housemates seem to be getting along good enough. While the votes are being counted let's find out what happened yesterday," Digifan continues to walk along the gravel

"Each Friday Big Brother calls each housemate to the diary room to see how they are feeling. Li is the first one to go today," says Digifan 

"It is the 2nd time that you have been up for eviction in the Anime Big Brother house. Are you feeling better than last time or not?" asks Big Brother 

"In a way it does get easier because you know if you are going or not. And I have had experience so I don't get as nervous as last time" Li says 

"Will your presence be as noticeable if Joy goes and you don't"? 

"I think Joys will because she can chat to people. I think a lot of people will be a little bit upset tonight if I stay and Joy goes" Li says 

"Yugi and Jeri are having a conversation in the garden" says Digifan 

"Do you have a girlfriend Yugi" Jeri asks him 

"Yeah" Yugi smiles "Her name is Tea. We have been friends for a long time before we became a couple" 

"That's like me and Takato" Jeri says "We were friends but then I was took capture by the D reaper. Takato saved me and then I knew that I liked him better than a friend" Jeri blushed 

"That's weird" Yugi comments 

"Yeah" Jeri goes to lie down on her towel 

"Serenity and Mina are having a conversation in the girls bedroom" says Digifan 

"Would you say that any of the boy housemates are cute?" Mina asks Serenity 

Serenity looks shocked "Well maybe some of them but remember Mina I have a steady boyfriend remember" she tells her 

"Yeah" Mina draws out " But it's only a game" 

"Ok" Serenity says "I would say Henry and possibly Darien if he wasn't married" 

(Mina draws out a breath) 

"Is that ok with you?" Serenity asks 

"Oh yes" Mina goes out of the girls bedroom 

"Joy comes to the Diary room to talk with Big Brother," says Digifan 

"Li is on his 2nd nomination this week. Does that make you nervous?" 

"Not really" says Joy "The public may find me more entertaining than Li" 

"How will you feel if you get evicted?" 

"I will be a little bit annoyed because I want to win" Joy says "Although it would be nice to see my family again" she adds

***

"The results are in and now I am going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(A camera cuts to the house where we can see Li sitting buy himself, Joy sitting with Sakura, Jeri sitting next to Yugi, Serenity and Mina, Henry, Ritchie, Darien and Max are sitting in a group also) 

"Big Brother Anime house this is Digifan" she says 

(The house goes quiet. Sakura clutches Joy's hand) 

"Li and Joy you were the 2 housemates up for eviction this week. The votes have been counted and I can tell you that the 2nd housemate to be evicted from the Anime Big Brother house is," says Digifan 

(A pause) 

"Joy" says Digifan 

(Joy goes and hugs Sakura. Mina gives a glare to Li wondering why he is still left in and Li just stares at the floor shaking his head) 

"Joy you have a hour to pack and say your goodbyes. I am now switching off," says Digifan 

(Sakura and Jeri follow Joy into the girl's bedroom to help her with her packing. Li wanders into the kitchen for a sit down and a thought) 

"So Li lives on and Joy is his 2nd victim," says Digifan "I am going to collect her in a hour 

***

(An hour comes and the audience are ready to welcome Joy out. Li seems to have made himself a fan club also have Henry, Darien and Yugi) 

  
"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother" Digifan says, "Now we will show you what has happened during the hour" 

"Li comes to the diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Digifan 

"Hello Li" says Big Brother 

"Hi I just can't believe that I am still here," says Li 

"Why is that?" 

"Because Joy was an entertaining member of the group and I thought I would go tonight," Li says 

"Joy is hugging Sakura in the girls bedroom" Digifan says 

"I want you to win this" Joy says 

"Really" Sakura sniffles 

"Yeah I think you can" Joy smiles at her 

(Sakura gives her a hug) 

"Thanks" Sakura blows her nose 

"Joy is now ready. She is telling the housemates what she thought of them," says Digifan 

"Yugi I thought you were a sweet boy, Ritchie I didn't like you very much, Max a bit hyper but funny, Henry I thought you were caring, Darien you were the oldest boy but a good cook. Li I don't know what wrong with us" says Joy 

(She then goes into the girl's bedroom) 

"Serenity a bit too young for my liking, Mina a bit bitchy, Jeri a sweet girl and Sakura you know what I think of you" says Joy 

(The camera cuts back to Digifan) 

"I am now going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

"Big Brother Anime house this is Digifan. Joy you were the 2nd person to be evicted I am coming to get you," says Digifan 

(Joy hugs Sakura then goes through all the other housemates to the stairs. She climbs up them as the other housemates begin to chant her name) 

"Joy you have been evicted please leave the Anime Big Brother house 

(Joy leaves to cheers. She moves down the steps then gets hugged by her sister Joy. She then meets Digifan who moves her through the crowds showing her posters that the fans have made for her) 

"Next I will be interviewing Joy. You better not miss it," says Digifan 

*** 

(When we return we can see that Joy is in the studio with her suitcase next to her) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother and welcome to Joy" says Digifan 

(The audience cheer) 

"And we welcome Mariah as well" says Digifan 

(Mariah waves to Joy who waves back) 

"Now Joy who did you like in there and who did you dislike" says Digifan 

"I liked Sakura, Henry the best but the others apart from Li I liked," says Joy 

"Why didn't you get on with Li?"Questions Digifan 

"Because in the first week he was ok but then he got really annoying," says Joy 

"Because I was about to ask about your friendship with Li but now we have," says Digifan 

(The audience laugh) 

"So Joy who do you think nominated you?" asks Digifan 

"Li" says Joy "Ritchie might have because I kept annoying him. Max might have because I don't think he and I clicked and possibly Mina 

"Lets take a look shall we" says Digifan 

(Henry comes up and Joy isn't happy. Then Li and Joy nods, Max comes up and then finally Ritchie) 

"Why did you think Mina nominated you?" asks Digifan 

"I just thought me and her didn't click" Joy shrugs "But I cant believe Henry nominated me" she shakes her head 

"Who do you want to win?" Digifan questions her 

"Sakura" Joy answers "Or Darien if I have to pick a boy" she says 

"And who do you think will be nominated next week" Digifan asks her 

"Ritchie and Li" Joy says 

"Ok Joy lets look at your best bits shall we" Digifan says 

They are

Entering the house 

Talking to Sakura 

Pedalling the pedalo 

Finding out Li survived 

The tug of war task 

In the reward room 

Doing the Cub Scout salute 

Putting up the tent with Li and Yugi 

Finding out she is up for nomination 

Finding out they have failed again 

Getting ready for eviction 

Being evicted 

***

(Joy then goes over to her sister and best friend as Digifan goes out to the crowds) 

"Who do you want to win?" she asks them 

"Li he's great. Li to win" someone says 

"Nominations next week" Digifan asks 

"Ritchie get him out he keeps failing the tasks" someone says 

"Get Mina out she is only flirting with the boys," a girl shouts 

"Next week another housemate will be evicted. But who will it be?" Digifan says "The highlights will form a week in the house" Digifan adds

(As the credits close we can see Sakura asleep in the girls room) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

This fic will be on hiatus for a month also 

Please read and review 

Digifan


	8. 3rd week highlights

I don't own Big Brother or anything to do with it. I also don't own any of the animes, the characters or the authoresses in this fic 

This chapter will concentrate on the third week in the Anime Big Brother house 

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother 

Ch 8The third week 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" chirps Aisha 

"This week will give a run down on the third week in the Anime Big Brother house and we will have the 2nd evictee Joy in with us" says Christina  
"Now with the show" says Aisha 

SATURDAY 

"Big Brother calls Yugi to the Diary room while everyone else are asleep" says Christina 

"How were you feeling after the eviction?" 

"I wasn't too bothered this week," says Yugi "Possibly I didn't want Li to go because he is a boy after all and us boys have to stick together" 

"How are you feeling for the task tonight" 

"I want to get in the reward room tonight" laughs Yugi "Because I didn't get in last week I am even more determined to get in tonight but it also depends on the task" 

"Big Brother has called all 10 housemates to sit at the kitchen table, Big Brother has also called Mina into the diary room. She returns with a big parcel and an envelope," says Aisha 

"Pass the Parcel," says Mina 

(The housemates groan) 

"This is Big Brother can the housemate who got the parcel please open the envelope" says Big Brother 

(Mina opens the envelope) 

"Housemates your task for tonight is a game of Pass the Parcel. There will be music played into the house for 30 seconds. When the music stops the housemate with the parcel must open the wrapping, in the wrapping will also be a question about anime. If that housemate gets the question right then they will be allowed access to the reward room. If they get it wrong then they must remain at the table". Says Mina

(The housemates wait for the music) 

"The music will be played in 30 seconds," says Big Brother 

(They wait. The order around the table is: Max, Yugi, Jeri, Serenity, Mina, Li, Ritchie, Darien, Henry, and Sakura. The music starts to play. They pass the parcel around until the music stops on) 

"Li" says Ritchie 

(Li opens the wrapping and opens the envelope) 

"In Pokemon How many Continents are there. 3 I think 

(He opens the other envelope) 

"Yes" he runs around the room then goes to sit on the sofas

(The other 9 housemates continue to pass it around until it lands on) 

"Jeri" says Yugi 

(Jeri unwraps her parcel and opens the envelope) 

"In Cardcaptors who is the Guardian of the seal? Suppi" she guesses

(She opens the answer envelope and finds that the answer is Kero)

"Oh well" Jeri smiles 

(The music continues with Li on the sofa. The music stops on) 

"Henry" Sakura smiles 

(Henry opens the wrapping and the envelope) 

"In Sailor Moon how many Sailor Scouts are there in total? 5" he guesses 

(He opens the envelope and finds that the answer is incorrect. There are 10 in total) 

"Oh" Henry looks annoyed 

(The music continues until it lands on) 

"Yugi" Jeri looks pleased 

(Yugi opens the wrapping and the card) 

"In Digimon name 3 crests. Courage, Hope, Love" he rattles off 

(He opens the envelope and it is right) 

"Yeah" Yugi cheers. He goes to the sofa and him and Li celebrate 

(The remaining 8 carry on passing the parcel around until it lands on) 

"Max" says Serenity 

(Max opens the wrapping, which is getting smaller. He opens the envelope) 

"In Yu Gi Oh how many people travel around with Yugi"? 

(He thinks) 

"5" he says 

(He opens the envelope) 

"It is correct" Max cheers and runs over to the sofa where Li and Yugi are 

"Well done" Yugi congratulates him 

(The remaining 7 carry on until the music stops on) 

"Ritchie" says Henry 

(Ritchie opens the wrapping and the envelope) 

"In Beyblade name 3 team that Beyblade. The Bladebreakers, The White Tigers and The Majestics 

(He opens the envelope. He could have any 3 but the 3 he chose were correct) 

"I'm In" Ritchie cheers and makes his way to the sofa 

(The remaining 6 carry on passing the parcel. So far Mina, Serenity, Darien and Sakura have not answered a question. The music stops and it lands on) 

"Mina" Serenity cheers 

(Mina opens the parcel and opens the envelope) 

"In Beyblade Name 3 bitbeasts" Mina says 

(She pauses) 

"Dragoon" she pauses "Triger and Draciel" 

(She opens the envelope) 

"Yes" she makes her way over to the sofa where the rest of the boys are 

"Well done Mina" Ritchie congratulates her 

(The remaining 5 pass the parcel. The final piece lands on) 

"Darien" says Henry 

(Darien opens the last wrapping and opens the envelope) 

"Housemate you have got a pass and you may take one housemate with you" he reads 

(The other housemates gasp.) 

"I will take" Darien pauses "Serenity 

(Serenity grins but hugs Sakura and follows Darien to the sofa) 

"This is Big Brother," says the voice " Can the 7 housemates who won go to the reward room"? 

(The housemates run to the reward room and Darien opens the door. Inside it is a children's party with soda, chocolate, crisps and video games) 

"This is your reward," reads out Darien "You are allowed in here till midnight. All over rules apply

(Serenity and Mina start eating chocolate while Ritchie, Li and Darien plan on who is going to work the video game. Max and Yugi just sit back and enjoy the room) 

"The 3 housemates who didn't get into the reward room are talking," says Christina 

"It sucks that we didn't get into the reward room," says Jeri 

"It does a bit," says Sakura "But I didn't even get to answer a question, you and Henry did" 

"But you 2 got into the reward room last week" says Henry "I might get evicted and never had a chance to go into the reward room" 

"True" Jeri nods 

"Big Brother calls Sakura to the diary room" says Aisha 

"How are you feeling?" asks Big Brother 

"A bit annoyed that I didn't get in but those are the rules" smiles Sakura 

"How have Jeri and Henry been coping?" 

"Henry has been coping worse than Jeri because he didn't get in last week. Jeri just takes it on the chin" laughs Sakura 

***

(We see Aisha and Christina with Dawn) 

"Dawn this week what did you think of the eviction?" asks Christina 

"It was all right," admits Dawn 

"Did you want Joy to go?" asks Aisha 

"Not really I liked Joy she was cool" Dawn laughs 

"Who do you think will be up for nomination this week?" asks Christina 

"Probably Li" admits Dawn 

"Do you think Ritchie will be nominated for failing the task 2 weeks in a row?" asks Aisha 

"Possibly yeah because you don't want someone in the house messing the tasks up" says Dawn 

"And what did you think of the reward room this week? Asks Christina 

"It was cool," laughs Dawn 

"Dawn everyone," says Christina 

(Dawn tips the front of her cap and leaves) 

"We will move onto Sunday now" says Aisha 

SUNDAY 

"Big Brother calls Henry to the diary room" says Christina 

"What do you think the task will be today?" 

"I think it will be a physical one because with the Pedalo it was a chance for us to chat and the Cub Scout task was mostly a mental one," says Henry 

"If you do get a physical one do you think you can pass it"? 

"I think so but you never know we have failed 2 tasks in a row so maybe not," laughs Henry 

"The housemates are talking in a group on the sofas when Sakura comes out of the Diary room" says Aisha 

"We have our task," says Sakura 

"Cool" says Henry 

(Sakura reads it out) 

"Housemates your weekly task will be Bell Ringing. You will be sent some bells, which you will have to practise a tune on. On Wednesday you will have to perform the tune without any mistake. You are allowed 1 mistake though," says Sakura

(The housemates groan) 

"Will we be able to do that?" wonders Henry 

"It will be difficult but I think we will," reasons Li 

"Well what about last weeks percentage 65%" asks Serenity 

(There are a lot of mumbling among the group) 

"Ok then" says Li 

"I will go tell Big Brother," says Sakura 

(She goes back into the diary room) 

"The housemates have got their bells and are practising with them," says Aisha

"Ding" says Serenity 

"Ding" says Mina 

(This continues on until Jeri makes a mistake) 

"What we need to do," says Li "Is to do a rhythm that we can learn" 

"Li you are not a teacher" says Henry 

" Li has a point though," says Yugi

"Thank you Yugi" says Li 

(Serenity and Mina roll their eyes) 

"Well what about" says Ritchie "Letting everyone learn at their own pace" 

"Ok" says Yugi 

"Mina comes to the Diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" says Mina 

"Hi Mina. How has your day been"? 

"Annoying because of this task, but I think we could do it if certain members of the group wasn't so annoying" Mina pauses 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well Li with his teacher mode and Yugi agreeing with him but not giving a reason why" Mina looks angry 

***  
(Aisha and Christina are sat with a certain goggle boy ^_^) 

"We welcome Davis to our show. Davis you were runner up to Sora last year has it changed you?" asked Christina 

"I don't think so," says Davis "More people know me but I don't think I have changed in myself" 

"Who do you like this year" asks Aisha 

"I like Ritchie because he keeps messing up the tasks" laughs Davis "Also he reminds me of myself" 

"Who do you not like?" asks Christina 

"I don't like Mina because she annoys me thinking she is great. Also I am not too keen on Yugi," says Davis 

"Do you think they can do the task?" asks Aisha 

"No because if they cant pass the scout task then this week looks too difficult" says Davis 

"And finally who is going to be nominated this week" says Christina 

"Li and Ritchie" says Davis 

"Thank you. Davis everyone" says Aisha 

(Davis waves and leaves) 

"We will now move onto Monday now" says Christina 

MONDAY 

"Jeri comes to the Diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Jeri 

"Hello Jeri. How are you feeling today"? 

"Nervous" she says, "Because it is nominations day and any one of use could be up for nomination" 

"The housemates are getting ready to do their nominations. Darien is first to nominate and he goes to the diary room," says Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" says Darien 

"Hello Darien. Please can I have your first nomination and your reason for that nomination"? 

"My first nomination will be for Jeri. I feel that she is only hanging around Yugi and Max and not trying to form relationships with anyone else" 

"And your 2nd nomination please" 

"Li. Even though the boys have gotten closer I still feel that Li doesn't bond as much with the group" 

(Other nominations are as follows) 

HENRY: Li and Yugi. Li for not talking to the other boys and bonding and Yugi for being too close to Jeri and Max 

JERI: Li and Sakura. Li I just don't understand him and Sakura I don't really have a reason for I just think she would be better out of the house 

LI: Sakura and Serenity. Both are naïve young girls who I think would be better out of the house when the bitch biting and fighting starts 

MAX: Ritchie and Sakura. Ritchie for failing the task and Sakura for just being herself and I feel she will be better out of the house 

MINA: Li and Sakura. Li for being too bossy and teacherish during this week's task. Sakura I just haven't bonded with as much as Serenity 

RITCHIE: Yugi and Jeri. I am nominating them both on the fact that they haven't got time for anyone else but themselves 

SAKURA: Darien and Ritchie. I am nominating Darien because I feel that he bosses us about a bit and Ritchie because he failed the task 

SERENITY: Li and Ritchie. Li because he is being a bit bossy this week and Ritchie for failing the task

YUGI: Li and Ritchie. Li for that incident yesterday when he cut me off and Ritchie for failing the task

(There are 3 people up for nomination they are Li with 6 nominations and Ritchie and Sakura both got 4 nominations) 

"This is Big Brother thank you for your nominations Big Brother will tell you later in the week" 

(The housemates get up and go outside to continue to play their bells) 

"The housemates are practising for their weekly task," says Aisha 

"This is too hard," says Mina 

"You said it," says Sakura 

"Come on we have to practise," says Ritchie

(Both girls roll their eyes but continue to clap) 

"Big Brother calls Darien to the diary room" says Christina 

"Who do you think will be nominated this week?" says Big Brother 

"Li and Ritchie. I feel that Li doesn't give a lot to the group and Ritchie because he just fails to many tasks," says Darien 

"Do you think you could be put up for nomination?" 

"There is always a possibility" says Darien "I have a 10 in one chance of being nominated. But we have to see how it goes" 

***  
(Sitting next to Christina and Aisha is last years 3rd place TK) 

"Now we welcome TK," says Aisha "Now TK were you disappointed about being 3rd"? 

"A little" TK admits, "It would have been nice to have got the money"

"Who do you like this year" Christina asks 

"I like Li I admire him for keep getting nominated and bouncing back" says Li "I also like Jeri and I like Darien also" 

"Who do you not like?" asks Aisha 

"Mina" says TK "I don't like her because she seems a bit catty" 

"A finally who do you want evicted this week between Ritchie, Sakura and Li" asks Christina 

"Probably Ritchie" says TK 

"TK everyone" says Aisha 

(TK leaves) 

"Now we move onto Tuesday," says Christina 

TUESDAY 

"Big Brother calls Ritchie to the diary room" says Aisha 

"How are you feeling today"? 

"Nervous" admits Ritchie "I think that I could be nominated today" 

"Who do you think you will be nominated with if you do get nominated?"

"Li" says Ritchie "And I think that it is mean that they keep nominating him" 

"The housemates are gathering round to see who has been nominated," says Christina 

"This is Big Brother," says Big Brother "There are 3 housemates been nominated this week"? 

"3" says Mina shocked 

"They are in alphabetical order Li" 

(Li nods. Mina sends Li a glare) 

"Ritchie" 

(Ritchie smiles not shocked) 

"And Sakura" 

(Sakura gives a cry. Jeri goes to hug her) 

"Are you ok"? Jeri asks her 

"Not really" Sakura sniffs 

(Serenity and Mina gape at each other) 

"Jeri is comforting Sakura in the girls bedroom" says Aisha

"Its not fair" sniffs Sakura 

"Hey you never know you might not get nominated," says Jeri

"I will" Sakura nods "Joy was right Li is invincible 

(Jeri laughs) 

"Come on" Jeri gives Sakura a hug

"Li comes to the diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" Li says 

"Hello Li. How are you feeling" 

"Same as always" Li says "I guess I knew this was coming" 

"Is it any easier than last week?" 

"Not really" Li pauses "Still I know what to expect this week 

***  
(With Aisha and Christina is the 2nd evictee Joy) 

"We welcome Joy today" says Aisha " Joy how did you feel about being evicted" she asks her 

" A bit annoyed" she says "I feel I could have gone a long way in the game possibly to the final 4"

"What do you think about the nominations day?" Christina asks her 

"Pleased that Li and Ritchie is up but not about Sakura," she sighs 

"Who do you want to win?" Aisha asks her 

"Sakura if not Sakura Serenity" Joy says 

"Thank you Joy," says Christina 

(Joy smiles and leaves) 

"We now move onto Wednesday," says Aisha 

WEDNESDAY 

"Max comes to the diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" he says 

"Hi Max. How are you feeling?" 

"I am ok" Max grins "I am shocked at Sakura being put up for nomination" 

"Who do you think will be evicted on Friday?"

"Possibly Ritchie" says Max slowly "He seems to wind people up a lot" 

"The housemates are doing their weekly task," says Aisha 

"Ding" says Sakura 

"Ding" Li rings his bell 

"Ding" Ritchie rings his 

(Both Jeri and Mina ring theirs at the same time) 

"Oh no" says Jeri 

"Don't worry," says Yugi "We have another chance 

(Chance 2) 

"Ding" says Sakura 

"Ding" Li rings his bell 

"Li" says Yugi "It was my turn"

"Sorry" says Li 

"Guess we have failed it" says Darien 

(They finish but are pretty sure they have failed) 

"The housemates are being told of the result of the task," says Christina 

"This is Big Brother. You used up both chances so therefore you have failed the task," Big Brother says

"I thought so," says Henry 

"Another task failed," says Serenity 

"But we all messed it up" says Ritchie 

"Serenity comes to the diary room," says Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Serenity 

"Hi Serenity. How are you?" says the woman Big Brother

"I'm fine," says Serenity "I am a bit annoyed that we failed but it was an hard task"

"Who do you want to be evicted on Friday"? 

"Ritchie" says Serenity "If we lose Sakura that means we will only have 3 girls left and I don't want Li to go not really" 

***  
(With Aisha and Christina it is Sora) 

"We have Sora with us" says Christina 

(Aisha glares at her) 

"What did you think about this weeks eviction?" says Christina 

"I wanted Li to go so a bit annoyed," says Sora 

"Did you want Joy to go?" asks Aisha 

"Not really I wanted Li to go" says Sora 

"What do you think about this weeks nominations?" asks Christina 

"I am glad that Li is up but not about Sakura I don't want her to go," says Sora 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Aisha 

"Henry" says Sora "He is smart, cute and likes the girls" 

"Sora everyone" says Christina 

(Sora waves and leaves) 

"We now move onto Thursday," says Aisha 

THURSDAY 

"Jeri comes to the diary room," says Christina 

"How are you feeling today Jeri?" asks Big Brother 

"Fine" Jeri grins "I have been doing some cleaning today" she laughs 

"Who do you want to be evicted on Friday"? 

"Li" says Jeri "He brings an uneasy atmosphere to the group. But I feel soo bad for nominating Sakura" 

"Sakura is in the girls bedroom looking through her clow cards," says Aisha 

"Water, Shadow, Wood everyone I miss you so much" says Sakura 

(Suddenly Jeri comes in) 

"Are you ok?" she asks her 

"Yeah" says Sakura smiling "I am just looking through my cards" 

"Well if you ever need a chat you can always come to me" Jeri smiles 

"Thanks Jeri" Jeri leaves the girls room 

"Ritchie and Li are talking in the garden," says Christina 

"Who do you miss in the outside world?" asks Ritchie 

"Possibly my fiancée Mellin" says Li "What about you?" 

"My friends" says Ritchie "Ash, Misty, Brock and Todd" 

(They both look at the cameras) 

"Sakura comes to the diary room for a chat," says Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Sakura 

"Hi Sakura. How are you"? 

"A bit upset" says Sakura "I can't wait to go home to see my dad, brother Tori and my friends. But if I stop in maybe I can make some more friends" 

***

"And now in the studio we have our 3 nominated housemates friends and family. For Li we have his fiancée Mellin who is becoming as much as a star as Li, For Sakura we have her father Aiden, her brother Tori and her best friend Madison and for Ritchie we have his friends Ash, Misty and Brock " says Christina

(The audience clap) 

"Mellin why should Li stop in there" asks Aisha 

"Because he is getting more lively and fun," says Mellin 

"Alden why should Sakura stop in the house?" Christina asks Sakuras father 

"Because she is fun and even though she is down this week if she survives this week she will go back to her fun self" her father says 

"And Ash why should Ritchie stop in the house?" asks Aisha 

"Because he keeps messing the tasks up. It is good TV," says Ash 

"That what the nominated housemates loved ones think but what do you think?" says Christina 

"Next chapter will be the eviction and the interview with Digifan," says Aisha 

"So bye" both Aisha and Christina says 

(We see both of them waving) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

I thank Dawn for appearing 

Thank you 

Digifan 


	9. 3rd eviction

I don't own Big Brother, any of the characters or the animes that appear in this fic. 

This is the 3rd eviction. Who will go? 

Anime Big Brother 

Ch 9

(We see Digifan walking away from the Anime Big Brother house) 

"Hello and Welcome to Anime Big Brother" Digifan grins "This week has been pretty eventful with Sakura saying she wanted to go, but doesn't want to now, the housemates failed their task again and Li seems to be connecting more. While the votes are being counted lets find out what has happened today so far" 

"Each Friday Big Brother calls each nominated housemate into the diary room. Sakura is the first one to be called today," says Digifan 

"Li and Ritchie have both been nominated at least once and survivied. Does that make you nervous?" 

"A bit" says Sakura "Because you don't know what the public think of you. If I survive tonight then that means that I have beaten one of them" 

"How will you feel if you get evicted"? 

"I am not sure" pauses Sakura "It depends really. I do want to go home but I also want to stay" 

"The housemates are sat around the pool," says Digifan 

"Henry stop it" calls out Mina 

(Henry has borrowed a pan from the kitchen and is throwing water over Mina) 

Serenity laughs "Mina he is only having fun" 

"Well I don't like it" Mina huffs and gets out of the pool. Henry laughs and starts swimming laps 

"Big Brother calls Li to the diary room" says Digifan

"This is your third time up for nomination. Does it get easier or not"? 

"Not really" says Li " Because you never get used for being put up for nomination" 

"How will you feel if you get evicted"? 

"I will feel a bit annoyed," says Li 

"Sakura is having a nap in the girls room. Jeri, Serenity and Mina are sat around the coffee table in the main room," says Digifan 

"I don't want Sakura to go," says Mina 

"No because that means another empty bed in the girls room," says Jeri 

(Serenity nods along with them. We can see Sakura asleep) 

"Big Brother calls Ritchie to the diary room" says Digifan 

"You got nominated this week. Do you think you can survive"? 

"I think I can yes but it will be tough, Li has survived every week so far and Sakura is a sweet girl. I think I could be going out this week," says Ritchie

***

"The results are in now and I am going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(The camera cuts to the house and we can see Jeri, Yugi and Max sitting together, Serenity, Mina and Sakura sitting together, Ritchie, Henry and Darien sitting together and Li on his own) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan" says Digifan 

(The housemates cheer) 

"Li, Ritchie and Sakura you were nominated by your fellow housemates the result is in and I can reveal that the 3rd housemate to be evicted from the Anime Big Brother house is," says Digifan 

(A pause. Serenity clutches Sakuras hand. Li just sits there in silence while Ritchie looks confident) 

"Sakura" says Digifan 

(A cry comes from Sakura as Serenity hugs her. Mina shoots a glance at Li for surviving once again) 

"Sakura you have one hour to pack your bags and get ready. I am now switching off," says Digifan 

(Serenity takes Sakura to the girl's room to get ready. Li just sits there he can't believe it) 

"So Li survives once again and Miss Avalon is his 3rd victim. Find out how she feels in a hour" says Digifan

***  
(An hour passes and the audience are there to welcome Sakura out. A lot of the audience have Li banners but Yugi has a couple too. Serenity and Mina have the male following and Henry has the female following) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother" says Digifan "Now we will show you what happened during the hour" 

"The girls are helping Sakura get ready," says Digifan 

"Only 3 girls left" says Serenity 

"Who is betting that it is me next," says Jeri 

"No it wont be you," says Mina 

"Who knows?" says Sakura "Maybe Li has a great following outside" 

"You never know," says Serenity 

"Sakura is telling the housemates what she thought of them," says Digifan 

"Yugi a sweet boy, Ritchie funny but not when the tasks were involved, Max didn't connect with you much, Henry I liked you were funny, Darien a bit bossy and Li again didn't connect with you " 

(She then goes to the girls) 

"Jeri a sweet girl, Serenity caring and Mina didn't like you much in the first week but I like you now" 

(The camera cuts back to Digifan) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan. Sakura you are the 3rd housemate to be evicted. I am coming to get you," says Digifan 

(Digifan races through the crowd as Sakura hugs both Serenity and Jeri. Then she climbs the stairs to the door.) 

"Sakura you have been evicted please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Sakura leaves and lots of cheers are heard. She then moves down the metal steps then meets her dad, brother and best friend Madison. She then meets Digifan who goes through the crowd showing her posters.) 

"Next I will be interviewing the card mistress herself, Sakura Avalon," says Digifan 

***  
(We can see Sakura sat on a chair with Digifan) 

"Welcome back and we have Sakura," says Digifan 

(The audience cheer) 

"And we have Mariah and Joy with us" says Digifan 

(Sakura waves to Joy then to Mariah) 

"Sakura who were you friends in there" says Digifan 

"Serenity" says Sakura "And also Joy when she was in there" 

"Who did you dislike?" asks Digifan 

"No one really" grins Sakura 

"Who did you think nominated you?" asks Digifan 

"Li" says Sakura "I think Max did as well. Ritchie might have done as well" 

"Ok cue tapes" says Digifan 

(First to show is Li and Sakura laughs. Next it is Max. But the big shocks are Mina and Jeri) 

"I thought they were my friends" Sakura shook her head "I will never trust them again" 

"Why did you think Ritchie nominated you?" asked Digifan 

"Because we never clicked. But I cant believe that Jeri nominated you" Sakura shook her head 

"Who do you want to win?" Digifan asked her 

"Henry" says Sakura "He is sweet, caring and a fun boy. If I have to pick a girl Serenity because Mina is double- crossing and Jeri just likes Yugi too much" 

"And nominations for next week" says Digifan 

"Li and Ritchie but I wouldn't be surprised if Yugi is up," says Sakura 

"Ok lets look at your best bits," says Digifan 

They are

Entering the house 

Talking with Joy 

Talking with Henry 

Pedalling the Peadlo 

Talking with Ritchie 

Finding out that Joy is nominated 

Finding out that Joy is evicted 

In the reward room first time 

Being the referee in the tug of war task

Finding out she is up for nomination 

Crying in the girls room 

Ringing the bells 

Finding out she is evicted 

Being evicted 

(Sakura then goes over to her family and friends as Digifan goes over to the crowd) 

"Who is going to win?" she asks the crowd 

"Li someone says 

"No Ritchie is" says someone else 

"Henry" says a girl 

"Nominations for next week?" Digifan asks 

"Get Yugi out" someone says 

"No Ritchie" Someone else says 

"Ok so next week someone else will go. But who will it be?" Digifan says "The highlights will form another week in the house" she adds 

(We see the credits going past as we see the housemates trying to listen in through the patio doors) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thank you 

Digifan 

  
  



	10. 4th week highlights

I don't own Big Brother. I also don't own any of the animes or their characters associated with this fic. 

This is the 4th week in the Anime Big Brother house. Who will go and who will stay this week? 

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother

Ch 10- the 4th week 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" says Christina 

"We will be looking back at the events of the previous week. And of course we will have the 3rd evictee Sakura with us" says Aisha 

SATURDAY 

"Serenity comes to the diary room for a chat with Big Brother" says Christina 

"Hello Big Brother" she says 

"Hello Serenity" says Big Brother 

"I am a bit upset over Sakuras eviction. What if the media portray me as a horrible person" Serenity says 

"Big Brother is always here for you," says the voice 

"Ok thanks Big Brother" and Serenity leaves 

"The housemates are getting ready to do their third weekly challenge. It is a game of charades," says Aisha 

"Who wants to read it?" says Ritchie 

"I will," says Mina 

(She rips open the envelope) 

"Tonight Housemates you will play a game of charades" she says, "You must pick one housemate to be the guesser. You must do that now" she says, "That housemate will not go into the reward room" 

"I do it," says Li

"Are you sure?" says Serenity 

"Yeah because I have been in for two weeks," he says 

"Housemates now must move their way to the living room. The guesser must sit on the chair in the girls bedroom," says Mina 

(Li stays in the girl's room while the rest of the housemates go into the living room) 

"Each housemate when the klaxon sounds must go into the diary room, collect a card, leave it in the diary room, perform the Charade to the guesser and when the guesser has got it right take a hat from the guesser and place it on your head" says Mina. "All the charades will either be a book, film or a song"

(The housemates nod. This is the order they will go in. Ritchie, Henry, Jeri, Serenity, Mina, Yugi, Darien, Max) 

The klaxon sounds 

"Go" Henry says to Ritchie

(Ritchie races into the Diary room, collects a card puts it down then goes into the girls bedroom) 

"A film" Li guesses 

(Ritchie nods. He races around making scary faces) 

"Shriek" guesses Li 

(Ritchie nods. He gets a hat from Li then races back to the sofa) 

Fast forward 

HENRY: He gets the naked chief. He mimes that by taking his shirt off and pretending to toss some pancakes. Li guesses it 

JERI: She gets the TV show Buffy the vampire slayer. She mimes that by pretending to slay something. Li guesses that but not as quickly has Henrys 

SERENITY: She has the song "Raindrops keep falling on my head". She mimes that by pretending to have rain falling on her head. Li guesses that quickly 

MINA: She has the song "Genie in a bottle". She mimes a bottle then something coming out of it. Li gets that in about a minute and a half 

YUGI: He gets the song "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Yugi tries to get it but realises that he can't mime it and so forfeits it 

DARIEN: And as Darien goes into the Diary room the klaxon sounds saying that the challenge is over 

(Li comes back into the room) 

"Can all the winning housemates come to the diary room?" says Big Brother 

(Ritchie, Henry, Jeri, Serenity and Mina go to the diary room) 

"You can now let one of the losing housemate come into the reward room," says Big Brother 

(All the housemates gasp) 

"But there is a twist. One winning housemate must perform a charade but if the losing housemates don't get it they will then forfeit their place in the reward room" 

"I do it," says Ritchie 

"Are you sure" asks Henry 

"Yes" nods Ritchie 

(The winning housemates come out of the diary room. Ritchie then comes out) 

"Ritchie has decided to do a final charade. Whoever gets it can come into the reward room with him. Li cannot parcipat," says Big Brother

(Darien, Max and Yugi watch. Ritchie mimes "song" then starts dancing around with a guitar) 

"Jailhouse rock?" guesses Yugi 

(Ritchie nods) 

"Yugi has successfully solved the charade. You can now enter the reward room," says Big Brother 

(Henry, Ritchie, Jeri, Serenity, Mina and Yugi race to the reward room. Inside is a 50s diner like the 1 in Grease. There is a menu and clothes in the 1950s. There is also a machine) 

"This is your reward. You can stay here till midnight tonight" Yugi reads 

"The losing housemates have been eating chips, baked beans eggs and toast cooked by Darien," says Christina 

"I wonder what they are doing now?" wonders Darien 

"Probably having a good time" says Max "But we are aren't we?" 

"Yeah" Li says 

"It's a shame that we didn't get that charade that Yugi got," says Darien 

(Max nods) 

"Henry comes to the diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Aisha 

"Hello Henry" says Big Brother 

"Hi. I am coming in to say I had a great night tonight in the reward room" says Henry 

"Did the other too"? 

"Yeah. Yugi got in the swing of things not like last week" Henry laughs "The girls had a good time too" 

(We see Dawn with Aisha and Christina) 

"We welcome Dawn today" says Aisha 

"What did you think of the eviction?" Christina asks her 

"It was ok," says Dawn 

"Did you want that housemate to go?" Aisha asks 

"Yes" Dawn answers 

"This week at least 3 housemates will be nominated and 2 will go. What 3 will be nominated?" Christina asks her 

"Li, Ritchie and Max" Dawn answers 

"Interesting," says Aisha "Do you think Li will be evicted?" 

"Maybe" answers Dawn 

"And finally what did you think of the reward room this week?" asks Christina 

"It was wicked"! Answers Dawn 

"Dawn everyone," says Aisha 

(Dawn leaves) 

"We will move onto Sunday now" says Christina 

SUNDAY 

"Big Brother calls Jeri to the diary room" says Aisha 

"Good morning Jeri" says Big Brother 

"Morning" Jeri yawns 

"How are you feeling this morning"?

"Tired" Jeri laughs "I wonder what that telephone box is in the living room though" she says out loud 

"You will find that out later" Big Brother answers 

"Oh cool" Jeri laughs 

"All the housemates are up now. Jeri has come out of the diary room with a piece of paper in her hands" says Christina 

"We have our task," she says 

(The other housemates move nearer) 

"This week your task is to become superheroes" she says, "You will have to create a superhero, with a name, costume, arch enemy, a motto and a super power. When your motto comes on you will have to change into your costume, stand on the stand and then go around the house knocking over all the arch enemies" 

"Sounds easy," says Ritchie 

"Yeah" nods Li 

"Hang on," says Jeri "It sounds too easy" 

"She has a point," says Yugi 

"Well what about 85%" says Serenity 

"Ok" the other housemates, say 

"I will go and tell Big Brother," says Jeri 

(The housemates carry on making their superhero and archenemy. Here are the final results)

DARIEN: Tuxedo Mask. Power uses his rose. Motto To save the Sailor Scouts and he draws Malachite as his archenemy 

HENRY: The Digimon King. Power he uses Terrimon. Motto. "Every one needs a Digimon" and he draws a Deva as his enemy 

JERI: The Queen Cook. Power she uses food coming out of her hands. Motto "To be the best chef" and her enemy is a burning pizza 

LI: Cardcaptor Master. Power His clow cards. Motto " To collect all the clow cards" and his enemy is Yui 

MAX: Beyblade Master. Power Draciel. Motto "Let it rip" and he draws a dark blader as his enemy 

MINA: Sailor V. Power her own power. Motto "Its sailor V to the rescue" and her enemy is a member of the Negaverse

RITCHIE: Pokemon master. Power his Pokemon. Motto "To collect all 250 Pokemon" and his enemy is a member of Team Rocket 

SERENITY: Duellist Girl. Power transforms into a monster. Motto. 2 in 1 for the best and her enemy is Malik 

YUGI: Duellist King. Powers his deck. Motto Duel to death and his enemy is Pegasus. 

"The Housemates have passed one mission," says Aisha 

"To collect all 250 Pokemon" comes on 

"Ritchie that's you" says Henry 

(Ritchie stands up and gets his costume on. He is going to the stand when the music comes on) 

"Oh no" says Darien 

"We will have to be careful now," says Henry 

(The girls just glare at him) 

"Mina comes to the diary room," says Christina 

"How are you feeling today?" asks Big Brother 

"I'm fine" she laughs, "This task I like it" 

"Who do you think will be nominated tomorrow"? 

"Ritchie" she says "And Li" 

****  
(We see Aisha and Christina with Davis) 

"We welcome Davis to the show. Davis what did you think of the eviction this week?" asks Aisha 

"It was good," says Davis "Ritchie didn't get evicted, but a girl did so that's bad for the girls" 

"Did you want Sakura to go?" asks Christina

"Yes" admits Davis "Out of the 3 of them Sakura was my least favourite" 

"Who do you want to be nominated this week?" asks Aisha 

"Mina" says Davis "Also If I could Max and Yugi" 

"Who do you think will be nominated this week?" asks Christina

"Ritchie" says Davis sadly "Also Li and maybe Yugi or Max" 

"Thank you Davis. Davis everyone" says Aisha 

(Davis leaves) 

"We will move onto Monday now" says Aisha 

MONDAY 

"Ritchie comes to the diary room," says Christina 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Big Brother asks him 

"Oh fine" Ritchie laughs, "I hope that I am not nominated" 

"How will you feel if you are nominated?" 

"Annoyed" Ritchie laughs "But I will take it on the chin" 

"The housemates think they are waiting for their nominations. But they are about to get a nasty surprise" says Aisha 

Mina comes out of the diary room "Its not nominations" she says 

"No" says Serenity 

Mina reads the note 

"Housemates there is a change to the nominations this week. This week 2 people will be evicted so that means that at least 3 housemates will be up for nomination this week," Mina reads 

(There are gasps around the house. Jeri looks shocked as does Max. Serenity just looks her normal self, as does Henry. Li and Ritchie shake their heads in disbelief) 

"The housemates are doing their nominations. Darien is first," says Christina 

"Darien please say your first nomination and your reason for your nomination," says Big Brother 

"Ok. My first nomination is Li. I feel that he is getting better but he is still is distant from the group. My 2nd nomination is Yugi I feel that he doesn't join in with the group

(Other nominations are as follows) 

HENRY: Li and Yugi. Li I don't connect with him and Yugi I feel he just stays at the side with Jeri and Max 

JERI: Ritchie and Henry. Ritchie for failing the tasks all the time and Henry for being a bit angry sometimes 

LI: Ritchie and Henry. Ritchie for failing the task and Henry I feel that he needs to be given a push he seems too laid back 

MAX: Ritchie and Darien. Ritchie for being cocky and Darien for bossing us about a lot 

MINA: Yugi and Li. Li needs to go and I will continue to nominate him until he goes and Yugi for trying to split the 3 girls up 

RITCHIE: Mina and Yugi. There is something about Mina that I don't like and Yugi for not joining in 

SERENITY: Ritchie and Li. Ritchie for being cocky and failing the tasks and Li for not joining in with the group activities 

YUGI: Li and Ritchie. Li I don't talk to and neither do I to Ritchie 

(There are 3 people up for nomination. They are Li and Ritchie with 5 and Yugi with 4. Darien and Mina have 1 nomination and Henry has 2) 

"Jeri comes to the diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Aisha 

"Hello Big Brother" says Jeri 

"Hello Jeri. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm ok" Jeri pauses "I am a bit nervous for tomorrow but I have to see if I get nominated" 

***  
(With Aisha and Christina is TK) 

"We welcome TK to the show" says Aisha 

"TK what did you think of the eviction?" asks Christina 

"It was good," says TK 

"Did you want that housemate to go?" asks Aisha 

"Not really" says TK 

"What do you think of the nominations?" asks Christina 

"Not surprised at Li or Ritchie but surprised at Yugi," says TK 

"Which 2 do you think will be evicted this week?" asks Aisha 

"Ritchie and Yugi" says TK

"Thank you. TK everyone" says Christina 

(TK leaves) 

"We will move onto Tuesday now" says Christina 

TUESDAY 

"Li comes to the Diary room for a chat with Big Brother" says Aisha 

"Hi Li" says Big Brother 

"Hi" Li replies 

"How are you this morning?" 

"Fine" Li replies "I know that I am going to be nominated" 

"The housemates are getting ready to find out who is nominated for eviction," says Christina 

"This is Big Brother. There are 3 housemates nominated for eviction this week" 

"3!" exclaims Mina 

"They are in alphabetical order" 

(A pause.) 

"Li" 

(Li nods)

"Ritchie" 

(Ritchie gives a glare to the other housemates) 

"And Yugi" 

(A gasp goes around. Li nods his head while Ritchie looks mad) 

"Li and Ritchie are in the boys bedroom discussing the nominations," says Aisha 

"We are going," says Li 

"What makes you say that?" asks Ritchie 

"Yugi. He is smart, funny I bet he is winning over all the girls," says Li 

"We do still have a chance," says Ritchie 

(Li nods) 

"Yugi gets sent to the diary room," says Christina

"How are you feeling today"? 

"A bit down" says Yugi  "Because of the nominations" 

"Do you think you will leave the Anime Big Brother house?" 

"It is a possibility," says Yugi " Because both Li and Ritchie have both been nominated at least once" 

***  
(With Aisha and Christina it is the 3rd evictee Sakura) 

"Today we have the 3rd evictee with us" says Aisha 

"Sakura how did you feel about being evicted?" Christina asks her 

"I was ok" Sakura pauses "Because I wanted to go home" 

"What do you think of the nominations?" Aisha asks her 

"I was pleased that no girls were up" Sakura laughs 

"Who would you like to win?" Christina asks her 

"Serenity" she says "Or Henry" 

"Thank you, Sakura everyone," says Aisha 

(Sakura gives a grin then leaves) 

"We will move onto Wednesday now" says Christina 

WEDNESDAY 

"Darien gets called to the Diary room," says Aisha 

"What do you feel about the nominations"? 

"I do not want Ritchie to go," says Darien "And possibly Li" 

"Who do you think will be evicted on Friday?" 

"I think Ritchie and Yugi," says Darien "Li seems to have a cult following" 

"The housemates are finding out if they have passed or failed their task," says Christina 

"Only one housemate failed to get to the podium in time. Therefore you have successfully PASSED the task," says Big Brother 

(Yugi, Jeri and Max hug each other while Mina and Serenity dance around. Ritchie clasps his hands inside thinking they have passed a task. Li comes in) 

"Rich are you ok?" he asks him 

"Yeah" Ritchie smiles 

"The housemates have been given some anime soda from Big Brother for passing the task. Li, Ritchie, Henry and Darien are in the pool. The rest of the housemates are inside," says Aisha 

"If you suck your thumb with each other it looks like you are kissing," says Serenity 

"If they see that they will go mad," says Yugi laughing 

(Henry notices something) 

"What!" he shouts 

(Darien, Ritchie and Li splash over) 

"We would never get away with that" Ritchie splutters 

"She has a steady boyfriend as well," Darien says 

(Li shakes his head) 

"I think it is a joke" Henry replies 

"Well" Li shakes his head again 

" Mina comes to the Diary room to talk to Big Brother," says Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" says Mina 

"Hi Mina. How has your day been"? 

"Pretty good I am soooooo glad we passed the task," says Mina laughing 

"Who do you think will get the double chop?" 

"Ritchie and Li" says Mina 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with Sora) 

"Sora what did you think of the latest eviction?" asks Christina 

"I want Li to go but Sakura wanted to go so I wasn't to bothered about that," laughs Sora 

(Aisha glares at her) 

"Did you want Sakura to go?" Aisha asks 

"Not really" admits Sora 

"What do you think about the nominations?" asks Christina 

"Good that Li is up" laughs Sora 

"Do you think Li will go this week?" asks Aisha 

"Yeah" says Sora 

"Sora everyone" says Christina 

(Sora leaves) 

"We will move onto Thursday now" says Christina 

THURSDAY 

"Max comes to the Diary room," says Aisha 

"Good morning Max" says Big Brother 

"Morning" Max smiles 

"How are you feeling about the eviction"? 

"I don't want Yugi to go" frowns Max 

"Li and Serenity are in the garden talking," says Christina 

"If I go will you look after my plants," says Li 

"Yes I will" smiles Serenity 

(Yugi comes over) 

"Hi Sere" he smiles at her 

(Li stands up and goes) 

"Li comes to the Diary room," says Aisha 

"I think I will go tomorrow," says Li 

"Why is that?" 

"Because you don't expect to go up against one of the big guns and survive," says Li 

"The girls are in the girls bedroom. Henry comes and scares them," says Christina 

"What was that?" says Jeri 

"It was only me" Henry laughs then goes outside. Li is there 

"What are you doing torturing them like that"? Says Li 

"It was only a bit of harmless fun," says Henry 

"Well I don't think it was," says Li 

(Li goes to the boy's bedroom) 

"Enjoy your last night" calls out Henry 

***  
"Now we have the housemates loved ones on. For Li we have his fiancée Mellin, for Ritchie we have Ash, Misty and Brock and for Yugi we have his grandfather, his girlfriend Tea and his friend Shadi" says Aisha 

(The audience applaud) 

"So Mellin why should Li stay in the house?" asks Christina 

"Hes great" smiles Mellin "And he adds something special" 

"Ash why should Ritchie stay in the house"? Asks Christina 

"He is the house rebel," laughs Ash 

"And Tea why should Yugi stay in the house" asks Aisha 

"Because he is starting to come out and talk and make friends," asks Tea 

"That what the housemates loved ones think but what do you think" says Christina 

"Next chapter will be the double eviction," says Aisha 

"So bye" both of them say 

(We see both of them waving) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	11. The Double Eviction

I don't own Big Brother and I also don't own the animes and characters in this fic 

This is the double eviction. Which 2 housemates will go and which 1will stay? 

Anime Big Brother

Ch11 The Double eviction 

(We see Digifan walking down the path from the Anime Big Brother house) 

"What a week we had" Digifan says excitedly "We have had the nominations, some Yugi/Serenity flirting and some Yugi/Jeri friendship. While we count up the votes for the first eviction lets find out what has happened today" 

FRIDAY 

"Big Brother calls each nominated housemate to the Diary room. Li is first today," says Digifan 

"Li this is your 4th time up for eviction. How are you coping with it?" 

"I'm ok," says Li "I knew I would be up for eviction before the announcement which is kind of annoying" he laughs 

"Do you think you can survive this week?" 

"No" admits Li "I think that Yugi is too strong for me and I think Ritchie will be following me too" 

"Big Brother calls Ritchie to the Diary room" says Digifan 

"This is your 3rd time up for eviction. How are you coping with it?" 

"Fine" says Ritchie "I thought I would be up when I heard the nominations" 

"Do you think you can survive eviction"? 

"I hope I can," says Ritchie "But I think it will be me and Yugi going out of here tonight" 

"Yugi and Jeri are talking," says Digifan 

"I don't want you to go," says Jeri 

"I might not do," says Yugi 

"There is two in three chance," points out Jeri 

"Well if I do go there is always Max," says Yugi 

"Yeah" says Jeri 

"Big Brother calls Yugi to the Diary room" says Digifan

"This is your 1st time up for eviction. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm feeling fine" laughs Yugi "Got nothing to lose have I not?" 

"Do you think you will be evicted?" 

"Well Ritchie has survived 2 evictions and Li 3 so the odds are not good in my favour" laughs Yugi 

***  
"I am now going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(We cut to the house where we see Yugi, Jeri and Max sitting together, Darien, Henry and Ritchie together, Serenity and Mina together and Li on his own) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan" says Digifan 

(The house goes quiet) 

"Li, Ritchie and Yugi you were nominated by your fellow housemates. The lines have closed and I can say that the 4th housemate to be evicted from the Anime Big Brother house is" 

(A pause) 

"Ritchie" says Digifan 

(Ritchie stands up and shouts yes!) 

"Ritchie you have 1 hour to say your goodbyes and pack your bags. I am now switching off," says Digifan 

(Ritchie goes into the boy's bedroom to pack. Li sits there shaking his head. Yugi rubs his eyes) 

"So Ritchie is the first housemate of the double eviction to be evicted but who will the other one be. Will it be Yugi or Li?" says Digifan 

***  
(When we come back in an hour there is a big crowd. Some have Li, Yugi and Ritchie banners and the other housemates have a scattering of them too) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big brother" says Digifan "Now we will find out what has happened during the hour" 

"The boys are talking on the sofa," says Digifan 

"Well Yugi you survived one round" says Li 

"Yeah but I wont beat you" says Yugi

"I wouldn't be too sure," says Li 

(Jeri and Yugi look at each other) 

"Ritchie is telling the housemates what he thought of them," says Digifan 

"Henry and Darien great guys, Max maybe a bit hyper but always a lot of fun, Yugi I never really got to know you, Li quirky and mysterious

(He then moves onto the girls) 

"Jeri very chatty, Serenity great company and Mina very pretty" 

(The camera cuts back to Digifan) 

"I am now going to talk back to the house," says Digifan 

(The camera cuts back to the house) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan. Ritchie you are the 4th housemate to be evicted I am coming to get you," says Digifan 

(Digifan walks through the crowd as Ritchie says goodbye to Darien, Henry and Li. He then walks up the steps as the door closes) 

"Ritchie you have been evicted please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Ritchie exits to a scatter of cheers and boos for the tasks but mostly are cheers. He moves down the steps where he is hugged by his friends Ash, Misty, Brock and Todd. Digifan meets him and takes him round to show him posters) 

"So both Pokemon people are out of Anime Big Brother. But next I will be interviewing the house rebel Ritchie" says Digifan 

***  
(We see Ritchie facing Digifan with Pikachu on his shoulder) 

"We welcome Ritchie to the show" says Digifan 

(The audience applaud) 

"And we have Mariah, Joy and Sakura with us" says Digifan 

(Ritchie gives the 3 girls a wave) 

"Ritchie who were your friends in there?" Digifan asks him 

"Henry, Darien, Li and Mariah" says Ritchie 

(Mariah smiles) 

"Did you dislike anyone?" asks Digifan 

"Not really" says Ritchie "There were some people but I am not naming names" he laughs 

"Who did you think nominated you?" asks Digifan 

"Everyone" laughs Ritchie "No I mean I think Yugi, Jeri and Max did because I didn't like them. Possibly Li because we didn't click at the beginning of this week and Mina" he says 

"Ok lets run clips," says Digifan 

(First to show is Jeri, next is Li. Ritchie nods at both. Max is then shown then Serenity, which Ritchie is a bit shocked at. Finally is Yugi) 

"Serenity nominated me" Ritchie laughs, "No wonder she was off with me all week" 

"Why did you think Mina nominated you?" asks Digifan 

"I don't know I guess we didn't click" Ritchie shrugs "No hard feelings on Serenity because we weren't that close" 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Digifan 

"I think either Darien or Henry," says Ritchie "If I had to pick a girl Serenity" 

"And nominations for next week?" says Digifan 

"If Yugi stays Yugi and possibly Max or Mina. If Li stays Li and Mina," says Digifan 

"Lets look at your best bits," says Digifan 

They are 

Entering the house 

Chatting to Mariah

Pedalling the pedalo 

Failing the task 

Surviving first eviction 

Saying the promise instead of the law 

Failing the 2nd task 

Being in the 2nd reward room 

The entire group failing the bell task 

All nomination results 

Eating

Cooking 

Going in the 3rd reward room 

Being a superhero 

Failing the only mission 

Passing the task 

Finding out he is the first evictee 

Walking out of the house 

***

"You can go and see your friends and family now" says Digifan 

(As Ritchie goes over to Ash, Misty and Brock Digifan walks to the screen where you can see the house) 

"It is now time to speak to the house," says Digifan 

(It now cuts to the house) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan" she says 

(The house goes quiet) 

"Li and Yugi the public have been voting. Whoever is the 2nd evictee and the 5th to leave the house will have 30 seconds to say their goodbyes" 

(Both of them nod) 

"The 5th housemate to leave the Anime Big Brother house is" says Digifan 

(A pause) 

"Li" says Digifan 

(Li nods. Jeri gives a squeal of shock) 

"Li you have 30 seconds to say your goodbyes im coming to get you," says Digifan 

(Digifan races through the crowd as Li hugs Serenity then shakes Yugis hand. He then runs up the steps) 

"Li you have been evicted please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(If Ritchie had some boos there were none from Li. He walks down the steps in shock. Mellin comes and flings her arms around him. Digifan comes and shows him posters while shaking his head at the fame) 

"So Li the evictee king has finally been dethroned. What does he think of his newfound fame? Find out in a minute" says Digifan 

***

(When we return we see Li with Digifan) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother. We welcome Li to the show" says Digifan 

(The crowd cheer) 

"We also welcome Mariah, Joy, Sakura and Ritchie," says Digifan 

(Li waves to Ritchie and Sakura)

"So Li. Who were you friends there?" asks Digifan

"Ritchie" says Li "And also Darien" 

"Who did you dislike?" asks Digifan 

"No one really. I didn't like some of the girls," answers Li 

"Who did you think nominated you?" asks Digifan 

"Henry" says Li "Mina" he pauses "Possibly Yugi because we didn't really like each other. Serenity maybe and Jeri" he says 

"Ok lets run clips," says Digifan 

(First to be shown is Darien and Li is shocked. Next it is Henry and Li nods. Mina is next to be shown and Serenity is also shown. Finally it is Yugi) 

"Who are you most shocked at?" asks Digifan 

"Darien" says Li "But I am not surprised I knew it in my heart" 

"How do you think of your new found fame?" asks Digifan 

"I'm speechless," laughs Li 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Digifan 

"Darien" says Li "A girl Serenity" 

"And nominations for next week?" asks Digifan 

"Yugi, Mina and Max" says Li 

"Li lets look at your best bits," says Digifan 

They are 

Entering the house 

Talking with Joy 

Finding out nominations first night 

Pedalling the pedalo 

Gardening 

Eating 

Surviving eviction 

In the first reward room 

Saying the salute 

Nominations 2nd time 

Making the tent with Joy and Yugi 

Surviving eviction 2nd time 

Reward room 2nd time 

Ringing the bells 

Being nominated for the 3rd time 

Swimming

Surviving Eviction for the 3rd time 

Solving the Charades 

Being a superhero 

Finding out nominations for Double eviction 

Talking with Ritchie 

Finding out they have passed the task 

Surviving the first eviction 

Finding out that he has been evicted 

Walking out of the house 

***  
"You can go to your friends and family now" says Digifan 

(As Li gets hugged by Mellin Digifan walks out into the crowd) 

"Nominations for next week?" she asks someone 

"Mina get her out" some1 says 

"No get Yugi out Li should have survived" some1 says 

"Winners?" Digifan asks 

"Henry" a girl says 

"No Darien" someone else says 

"So Ritchie and Li have been evicted tonight and Yugi survives. In the next chapter" says Digifan 

The group get their Saturday Night Challenge, but someone has to make a tough decision 

One of the group has to accept an individual challenge 

And a shock comes to the house 

"That is on the next week highlights of Anime Big Brother," says Digifan 

(As the crowd cheers we can see the housemates on the sofa. Yugi is sighing with relief) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	12. 5th Week Highlights

I don't own Big Brother. I also don't own any of the animes or characters associated with this fanfiction. I also don't own the authors and authoresses 

This is the 5th week in the house. But how will the house cope now that Li has left? 

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother 

Ch 12: The 5th week highlights 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother" says Aisha grinning 

"This week we will be looking back over the 5th week in the Anime Big Brother house along with our special guests" says Christina 

"And of course Li and Ritchie our 2 evicted housemates will be coming in too" adds Aisha 

"Now on with the show with highlights from Saturday" announces Christina 

SATURDAY 

"Yugi comes to the diary room to comment on his survival from eviction" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hello Yugi" says Big Brother 

"Hi" Yugi says, "I am just coming in here to say to the public thanks for saving me" 

"Why do you think they saved you Yugi?" 

"I have no idea" Yugi laughs "But I feel a bit sorry for my Grandfather and my girlfriend Tea for coming all this way. It must have been quite a drag for them" he comments 

"The housemates have been given their Saturday challenge. 2 housemates must name 5 different authors and authoresses countries. The 1 that gets the most right wins the challenge. Yugi and Henry are chosen and Yugi goes in the Diary room. Serenity is the referee," says Christina 

"The first authoress is "The Terminaisha" says Big Brother 

(Both Yugi, in the diary room, and Henry outside both pin point The United Kingdom on their map) 

"The second one is "Maria Christina" says Big Brother 

(Yugi quickly moves his flag to Canada. Henry is a bit slower but moves it in the right position) 

"The 3rd authoress is Agumon 2003," says Big Brother 

(Henry moves it to North England. Yugi is a bit slower but gets it in the end) 

"4th is the author Tcd0012" says Big Brother 

(This is a tough one for both housemates. Yugi puts it on North America but Henry puts it on Canada) 

"The 5th and final one is the authoress Digifan," says Big Brother 

(Both Yugi and Henry pin it on North West England) 

"Can Yugi exit the diary room? The results will be shortly," says Big Brother 

(Yugi exits the diary room) 

"The results are. Henry got 4 Author/authoresses right but Yugi got all 5 right," says Big Brother 

(The housemates clap) 

"Can Yugi come to the diary room please?" says Big Brother 

(Yugi goes to the diary room) 

"Congratulations on winning tonight's challenge. But there is a twist. You must only pick 5 housemates including yourself to join you in the reward room" says Big Brother 

"Oh no!" says Yugi "Well" he thinks "Henry has only had 1 time in there so he has to come in. Max and Darien missed out last week so they have to come in" 

(He pauses) 

"The girls. Jeri because she is my friend and (He thinks) oh this is too tough. I say Mina because Serenity has had a good few weeks" 

"Thank you Yugi. You may leave the diary room" 

(Yugi exits the diary room) 

"What did you have to do"? Jeri asks him 

"This is Big Brother" Big Brother says "The 5 housemates Yugi picked to join him are" 

"Henry

Darien 

Max 

Jeri 

And Mina 

(Serenity just looks a bit upset) 

"Can the 6 winning housemates please come to the reward room"? 

(Yugi before going there hugs Serenity then exits. The other housemates are there also. It is a formal dinner with candles, flowers, formal wear and a fancy meal. Darien picks something up) 

"This is your reward. You will be able to stay here till 1o clock tonight" Darien reads 

(Jeri and Mina squeal) 

"The housemates are enjoying their meal. Outside the room Serenity is playing with Yugis deck" says Aisha 

"Great meal!" says Henry 

"Mmm" nods Max laughing 

(Jeri notices Yugi) 

"Bit quiet Yugi" says Jeri 

"Yeah" says Yugi "I still feel guilty over Serenity" 

"Oh don't worry about her," says Jeri "She will be ok" 

"I guess," says Yugi 

(Darien and Henry give each other glances) 

"Serenity comes to the Diary room," says Christina

"Hi Serenity" says the woman Big Brother 

"Hi" Serenity says sitting down 

"How has your night been"? 

"Quiet" Serenity laughs "No seriously its weird when no one else is around" 

"Do you feel annoyed that Yugi didn't pick you?" 

"A bit" says Serenity "But it's hard to stay mad at someone for long" 

(We see Dawn with Aisha and Christina) 

"We welcome Dawn to the show," says Aisha 

"Again" adds Christina 

(The audience laughs) 

"Dawn what did you think of the eviction?" asks Aisha 

"It was ok," answers Dawn 

"Did you want Li and Ritchie to go?" asks Christina 

"Ritchie yes, Li no" answers Dawn sadly 

"Who do you think will be nominated this week?" asks Aisha 

"Darien and Max" answers Dawn 

"Will they pass the task this week now that Ritchie has left?" asks Christina 

"Probably yeah?" answers Dawn laughing 

"And finally what did you think of the reward room this week?" asks Aisha 

"Very good" answers Dawn 

"Dawn everybody," says Christina 

(Dawn smiles to the camera then leaves) 

"We are now going to move to Sunday now" says Aisha 

SUNDAY 

"All the housemates are asleep. Big Brother calls them into the living room and Henry gets sent to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"What is this about?" wonders Mina 

(Henry reads the note out) 

"Housemates your weekly task has been put back one day because one housemate will be set an individual challenge" Henry reads 

(A shock goes through the group) 

"Is that it?" says Max 

(Henry nods) 

"So lets go back to bed," says Yugi 

"The housemates are asleep, it has been one hour since Henry read the note out" voiceovers Aisha 

"This is Big Brother would someone come to the Diary room please" says Big Brother 

(No one stirs till Yugi goes. He goes into the Diary room) 

"Hi Big Brother" he says 

"Hello Yugi. You have been set the individual challenge. Would you like to hear it?" asks Big Brother 

"Ok" says Yugi 

"The individual challenge is you must deliver a message to another Big Brother house. It will be the Tenchi Big Brother house. You will be exempt from being nominated but you must nominate," says Big brother 

"Ok" nods Yugi excited 

"Yugi is in the reward room. The other housemates have been locked up in the girl's bedroom. Yugi goes to the telephone that connects them to the Diary room" voiceovers Christina" 

"Hi Big Brother" he says "Listen if I don't make it back from this trip safely could you say to my Grandfather, my girlfriend and my friends that I love them very much" 

(He puts the phone down. Then someone opens a door and Yugi steps outside with a bag) 

"The other housemates have been told that Yugi has accepted the individual challenge and is in the reward room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Good luck Yug," says Henry 

"Yeah" says Darien "If you complete it there are lots of nice food for you" 

"Good luck" says Max 

(We can see a camera shot of the reward room. Nothing is there except a pale reward room) 

"Darien comes to the diary room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" says Darien 

"Hello Darien. How has your day been"? 

"Good but I feel a bit sorry for Yugi," says Darien 

"Why is that?" 

"Because he has been in there nearly all day with nothing to eat," says Darien 

(Darien leaves the diary room then goes to the reward room door) 

"Yugi if you want to come out do so," says Darien 

(No answer) 

"Ok well you must be busy Ill come back in a bit," says Darien 

***  
(We see Davis with Aisha and Christina) 

"Davis what did you think of the eviction?" Aisha asks him

"Good" Davis laughs "I liked the double eviction" 

"Did you want either Ritchie or Max to leave?" Christina asks 

"No not really?" says Davis 

"Who do you think will be nominated this week?" asks Aisha 

"Mina" says Davis "Also I think Henry and possibly Max" 

"Who do you want to be nominated?" asks Christina 

"Mina" says Davis "Also Max 

"Thank you, Davis everyone!" says Aisha 

(Davis gives a wave and leaves) 

"We will now move onto Monday now" says Christina 

MONDAY 

"The housemates are sleeping," says Aisha 

"This is Big Brother. The reward room is now opened," says Big Brother 

(Jeri jumps off the sofa and runs to the Reward room and opens the door. But instead of Yugi there is "Tenchi Masaki" from the Tenchi household) 

"Hi" says Tenchi smiling 

"Err Hi" says Jeri "Who are you?" 

"My name is Tenchi," says Tenchi "And you are," he says 

"Jeri" says Jeri 

(They walk into the living area) 

"I brought some things," says Tenchi 

(Henry comes in) 

"What!" he jumps away 

"I'm Tenchi," says Tenchi 

"Oh hi Im Henry" Henry holds out an hand and shakes it 

"The housemates have been questioning Tenchi about where Yugi is" voiceovers Christina 

"You want to know where your friend is?" asks Tenchi

"Yes!" the rest say 

"Very well" Tenchi smiles "Your friend, Yugi has been brought to my anime Tenchi who are running a big Brother like yours and so I have been brought from there" 

(A hush falls over the group) 

"When will he be back?" Max asks 

"I do not know" Tenchi answers 

"The housemates have been given their weekly task. They are now deciding how much to bet on it," says Aisha 

"I say 100%," says Tenchi 

"What!" says Jeri 

"Yeah" says Max "100% is too much" 

"Ok" says Tenchi "What about 95%?" 

(The rest of the group nod) 

"95% it is then" says Henry 

"The housemates are going to do their nominations. Tenchi cannot nominate or be nominated and the housemates cannot nominate Yugi" voiceovers Christina

"Hello Darien. Please can we have your first nomination and your reason for that nomination?" says Big Brother 

"My first nomination is Jeri. I think that she was a bit nasty to Serenity on Saturday night and that Yugi had a difficult task to do"

"Now can we have your 2nd nomination please?" 

"My 2nd nomination is Mina. I feel that she isn't in a group like Yugi/ Jeri/Max are and like me/Henry and Serenity are. I think she feels a little bit left out 

(Other nominations are as follows) 

HENRY: Mina and Jeri. Mina because she acts a bit cocky and aloof. Jeri because I think being nominated would take her mind off Yugi

JERI: Henry and Serenity. Henry because sometimes he gets a bit angry but he covers himself up like it would lose him votes. Serenity because I get along better with Mina I know it's a rubbish reason 

MAX: Henry and Serenity. Henry because he gets a bit angry sometimes and Serenity because sometimes she buts in on peoples conversations 

MINA: Max and Darien. Max because he needs a chance to be nominated and Darien because sometimes he can be a bit bossy 

SERENITY: Max and Jeri. Both are in a tight alliance and if one went the other 2 would probably crumble 

YUGI: (Via Tenchis telephone link) Mina and Serenity. Both girls haven't been up for nomination yet 

(As Tenchi comes out of the Diary room there are 3 housemates up for nomination. Mina, Jeri and Serenity with 3 votes each but the housemates don't know that yet) 

"Mina comes to the diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hello Big Brother" says Mina 

"Hello Mina. How has your day been?" 

"Pretty good" Mina grins, "Tenchi coming was a shock though" 

***  
(We now see TK with Aisha and Christina) 

"TK what did you think of the eviction?" asks Christina 

"It was good," says TK 

"Did you want those 2 to go?" asks Aisha 

"Yes" nods TK 

"What do you think of the nominations?" asks Christina 

"Surprised at Jeri, not at Serenity or Mina" says TK 

"Who do you think will be evicted this week?" asks Aisha 

"Mina" says TK 

"Thank you. TK everyone" says Christina 

(TK gives a smile then leaves) 

"We will move onto Tuesday now" says Aisha 

TUESDAY 

"Henry comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Christina

"Hello Henry" says Big Brother

"Hi" Henry replies 

"How are you feeling this morning?" 

"Ok" Henry replies "A bit nervous because of the nominations but if I get nominated I will see my friends and family again if I am evicted. If I survive nomination I will stay in here for another week" 

"The housemates are waiting for the result of the nominations" voiceovers Aisha 

"This is Big Brother. There are 3 housemates up for nomination this week. They are" 

(A pause)

"In Alphabetical order"

(Another pause) 

"Jeri" 

(Jeri gives a squeal) 

"Mina" 

(Mina nods) 

"And Serenity 

(Serenity gives a wry grin) 

"All the girls are up!" exclaims Henry 

"Yeah" laughs Jeri "But that means another girl will leave the house" 

(Serenity and Mina both nod) 

"Tenchi and Serenity are talking in the garden" voiceovers Christina 

"How are you feeling?" asks Tenchi 

"A bit upset," admits Serenity "But I knew I had to be up one week. As the numbers dwindle the more risk you are at being nominated" 

(Tenchi nods) 

"How are you liking the Anime Big Brother?" asks Serenity 

"Its certainly different from ours" laughs Tenchi "Its very quiet than ours" 

"Really" says Serenity 

"Yes" Tenchi nods 

"Jeri comes to the diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"How are you feeling over being nominated?" 

"Its weird to say" says Jeri "Part of me knew I was going to be nominated but part of me is a bit upset" 

"Do you think you think you could be evicted?" 

"It is a possibility," says Jeri "But none of us has been nominated before so it could be any of us" 

***  
(Aisha and Christina have the 2 evictees Li and Ritchie with them) 

"Today we welcome Li and Ritchie to the show" says Aisha 

(The audience applaud loudly for Li and a few applaud for Ritchie) 

"Li, Ritchie how did it feel being evicted?" asks Christina 

"Weird" says Ritchie "I didn't like getting booed though" 

"I thought it was good," laughs Li 

"What did you think of the nominations?" asks Aisha 

"Good that Mina is up," says Ritchie 

"Bad that Serenity is" says Li 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Christina 

"Darien or Henry" says Ritchie 

"Darien or Serenity" says Li 

"Thank you. Ritchie and Li everyone" says Aisha 

(Ritchie grins and Li waves. They then leave) 

"We will move onto Wednesday now" says Christina 

WEDNESDAY 

"Max comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Good morning Max" says Big Brother 

"Hi" Max chirps 

"How are you feeling this morning"? 

"I'm ok" Max says, "It's a disappointment that Jeri is up and Yugi has gone away but I am hoping that he is having a good time" he adds 

"The housemates are doing their weekly task. They must get only one wrong answer to pass the task. Tenchi is the last housemate in the diary room" voiceovers Christina 

"What is Henrys Digimon called?" Big Brother asks 

"Lopomon?" Tenchi guesses 

(That is incorrect it is Terrimon but they have passed the task) 

"This is Big Brother" Big Brother says, "You got 1 incorrect answer. Therefore you have PASSED the task 

(Max and Jeri hug each other, as do Serenity and Darien. Tenchi breathes a sigh of relief) 

"The housemates have been called to the plasma screen for a surprise" voiceovers Aisha 

"What's with the wait?" says Jeri 

(Suddenly Yugi appears with the Tenchi cast) 

"There's Yugi! Jeri squeals

(Yugi points out the Tenchi housemates with include Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Kiyone and other housemates) 

"That's my Tenchi" Ryoko says 

(Serenity moves away from Tenchi) 

"We have to go in a minute," Yugi says 

"Yugi the girls are up" says Jeri 

(Yugi looks a bit shocked even though he nominated 2 of them) 

"Bye" says Tenchi waving at the Tenchi housemates

"Bye Yugi" Jeri waves at Yugi 

(The other housemates wave back at the Tenchi housemates, The Tenchi housemates do vice versa then the screen goes blank) 

"That's so strange" Serenity comments 

"Yeah" Tenchi says 

"Tenchi gets called to the diary room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hello Big Brother" says Tenchi 

"Hello Tenchi. Tomorrow you will have to leave" 

"Oh man" Tenchi says, "Can I have a extension?" he asks Big Brother 

"I am afraid not Tenchi" Big Brother says 

"Ok" says Tenchi

***  
(Sora is sitting with Aisha and Christina) 

"Sora what did you think of the eviction?" Aisha asks her

"I'm glad that Li is gone," laughs Sora 

(Christina glares at her)

"Did you want Li or Ritchie to go?" Christina asks her 

"Yeah Li" says Sora 

"What do you think of the nominations?" asks Aisha 

"Pleased that Jeri is up. I'm not really at Mina," says Sora 

"Who do you want evicted?" asks Christina 

"Jeri" says Sora 

"Thank you. Sora everyone" says Aisha glaring at her 

(Sora smiles and leaves) 

"We are moving onto Thursday now" says Christina 

THURSDAY

"Serenity comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" she says 

"Hello Serenity. How are you feeling after being nominated?" 

"Ok as the week has gone on" says Serenity "If I go then Ok but if I stay I still have a chance at the money"

"Tenchi is now leaving the Anime Big Brother house" voiceovers Christina 

"Bye Tenchi" Darien and Henry wave 

(Serenity hugs him) 

"Have a good flight," says Jeri 

"I will" Tenchi laughs 

"Say hi to the other housemates" Max adds 

"Ok" Tenchi laughs 

"Bye" Mina adds 

(Tenchi goes back into the reward room. The other housemates go back to bed) 

"Mina comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Mina" says Big Brother 

"Hi" replies Mina "I know that I am going to be evicted tomorrow" 

"Why is that?"

"Because Jeri is cute and funny and Serenity I just have a feeling that she wont be evicted. I'm next to go" Mina replies 

***  
"In the studio we have the housemates loved ones. For Jeri we have her boyfriend Takato, her dad and stepmum and her friend Rika, for Mina we have her friends Amy, Raye and Lita and for Serenity we have her mum, her brother Joey and her boyfriend Tristian," says Christina 

(The audience applaud) 

"So Takato why does Jeri deserve to stay in?" asks Aisha 

"Because she is making new friends" replies Takato 

"Raye why does Mina deserve to stay in?" asks Christina 

"Because she has the determination to stay in" answers Raye 

"And Joey why does Serenity deserve to stay in?" asks Aisha 

"Because with all the problems that she has had she deserves to win the money?" answers Joey 

"That what the housemates loved ones think but what do you think?" asks Christina 

"Next chapter will be the fifth eviction?" says Aisha 

"So bye" both of them say 

(We see both of them waving) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	13. The 5th eviction

I don't own Big Brother and I also don't own the animes or characters associated with it. 

This is the 5th eviction. Who will be the 6th anime star to leave the Anime Big Brother house? 

Anime Big Brother 

Ch 13: The 5th eviction 

(We see Digifan walking down a cobbled path from the Anime Big Brother house) 

"Hello and Welcome to Anime Big Brother" Digifan says, "Well what a week we have had. Yugi leaving then Tenchi coming then Tenchi leaving. Also we have had the 3 girls up for nomination. As we count up the votes lets take a look what has happened today," Digifan says 

FRIDAY 

"Big Brother calls each nominated housemate to the Diary room. Jeri is first" voiceovers Digifan 

"This is your first time up for nomination. Do you think you can survive?" asks Big Brother 

"Yes and No" answers Jeri "Yes because I think I could probably beat Mina but not Serenity. No because it is my first time and beside the public might not like me," she adds 

"How are you feeling over Yugi returning today"? 

"Excited" Jeri grins "I really missed him" she adds 

"Big Brother announces that the Reward Room is now open" voiceovers Digifan 

  
(Jeri races over to the reward room where Yugi opens the door) 

"Hi" says Yugi 

(Jeri hugs him) 

"I missed you," she whispers 

(Max also runs down and hugs Yugi) 

"Hi Yugi" Max grins 

(The 3 of them go into the kitchen where Serenity hugs Yugi and Henry, Darien and Mina welcome him back) 

"So the 3 girls are up for nomination?" says Yugi 

"Yeah" laughs Jeri 

"Mina gets sent to the Diary room" voiceovers Digifan 

"This is your first time for eviction," says Big Brother "How are you feeling?" 

"A bit nervous" admits Mina "But I think I can survive"

"How will you feel if you are evicted?" 

"I wont be too bad," says Mina "Because in my heart I think I am going to be evicted" 

"Yugi and Jeri are talking in the garden" voiceovers Digifan 

"Do you think you could be evicted tonight?" asks Yugi 

"Not everyone is fireproof," laughs Jeri "I am hoping I am not" she adds 

"Me too" smiles Jeri 

(In the living area Serenity and Darien are talking) 

"If you stay I will be pleased" says Darien 

"Really" says Serenity 

"Yes" says Darien 

"Serenity gets sent to the Diary room" voiceovers Digifan 

"Like the 2 others this is your first time up for nomination. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm feeling ok actually" laughs Serenity "I mean I have a 1 in 3 chance of surviving?" 

"How will you feel if you get evicted?" 

"Annoyed" says Serenity "Because I want to win the money and I feel I should going on my life. But there are a lot of strong contenders in the house" 

***  
"It's now time to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(A camera cuts to the house where Jeri, Yugi and Max are sitting together, Serenity and Mina are sitting together and Henry and Darien are sitting together) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan" says Digifan "Jeri, Mina and Serenity you were voted for by your fellow housemates. The votes have been counted and I can reveal that the 6th housemate to leave the Anime Big Brother house is.." 

(A pause. Jeri clutches Yugis hand) 

" Mina" says Digifan 

(Mina cheers. Jeri breathes a sigh of relief) 

"Mina you have 1 hour to say your goodbyes and pack your bags. I am now switching off," says Digifan 

(Mina and Serenity goes into the girl's bedroom to discuss beauty tips) 

"So Mina Aino the "Scout from Venus" is the 6th housemate to be voted out of the Anime Big Brother house. What does she feel about her other housemates. Find out later" says Digifan 

***  
(An hour later and there is a packed audience. Most have banners for either Yugi, Serenity, Henry and Li even though he has left the show) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother" says Digifan "Now we will find out what has happened in the past hour" 

"Serenity and Mina are talking in the girls bedroom" voiceovers Digifan 

"I want you to win" Mina tells Serenity "And I don't care if it is against the shows rules what can they do throw me out" she laughs

"Really?" says Serenity 

"Yes" says Mina "And Henry also" she adds 

"Mina is telling the other housemates what she thought of them" voiceovers Digifan 

"Yugi I didn't really get to know you, Max a great guy a bit hyper, Henry great and Darien you kept me going with your cooking. Jeri a great girl and Serenity good luck for the future" 

***  
(The camera cuts back to Digifan) 

"I am now going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(The camera cuts to the house where Mina is sat between Serenity and Henry) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan. Mina you are the 6th housemate to be evicted from the house I am coming to get you" calls out Digifan 

(Digifan walks through the crowd as the countdown starts. Mina hugs Henry and Serenity before starting to walk up the steps)

"Mina you have been evicted please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Mina walks outside to a barrier of cheers. She walks down the steps where she is mobbed by her friends Amy, Lita, Raye and Serena. She is then met by Digifan who shows her posters) 

"So Mina is out of the Anime Brother House. Next I will be interviewing her," says Digifan 

***  
(We now see Digifan with Mina) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother and welcome Mina!" says Digifan 

(The audience applaud) 

"And also we welcome Mariah, Joy, Ritchie and Li. Sakura couldn't make it" says Digifan 

(Mina waves at them) 

"Now Mina who were your friends in there?" asks Digifan 

"Serenity, Henry and Darien" says Mina

"Were there any that you didn't like?" asks Digifan 

"Not really" says Mina 

"Who did you think nominated you?" asks Digifan 

"Yugi, Jeri and Max" says Mina 

"Ok lets run clips," says Digifan 

(First to be shown is Darien and Mina is a bit shocked. Next its Henry and Mina IS shocked. Next it's Yugi and Mina nods) 

"Any surprises there?" Digifan asks her 

"Yeah Henry" Mina replies "But his reason was ok" she adds 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Digifan 

"Serenity or Henry" says Mina 

"And nominations for next week?" asks Digifan 

"Serenity, Jeri and Max" answers Mina 

"Ok lets look at your best bits," says Digifan 

They are 

Entering the house

Talking with Serenity 

Making the first nominations 

Pedalling the pedalo 

Flirting with Henry 

Doing the Cub Scout Salute 

Eating 

Swimming 

Being in the reward room 2nd time

Ringing the bells 

Being in the reward room 3rd time

Being a Superhero 

Applying make up 

Being in the reward room 4th time

Greeting Tenchi 

Being told she was nominated 

Answering a question 

Swimming 

Being told she was evicted 

Walking out of the house 

***  
"You can go and meet your friends now" says Digifan 

(Mina goes out and gets hugged by Serena. Digifan goes out into the crowd) 

"Nominations for next week?" she asks someone 

"Jeri" she replies 

"No Max" someone else says 

"Winners"? Digifan asks 

"Serenity" someone says 

"No Henry" someone else says 

"So tonight Mina has been evicted and so 6 remain. Next chapter" says Digifan 

Another shock comes to the house 

Tension hits the top as the shock gets to grips 

And something upsets their routine 

"That is next week but until then bye" says Digifan 

(We can see inside the house. Serenity is talking to Henry) 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	14. 6th week highlights

I don't own Big Brother. I also don't own any of the animes or characters associated with this fan fiction

This is the 6th week in the Anime Big Brother house. But this week there will be a few twists and turns along the way 

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big brother 

Ch 14: The 6trh week highlights 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" says Christina 

"This week we will look back at the 6th week in the Anime Big Brother house. We will have our usual guests with us and Mina as well our latest evictee" says Aisha 

"We will now move onto Saturday," says Christina 

SATURDAY 

"Serenity comes to the diary room to chat with Big Brother" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hello Serenity" says Big Brother 

"Hi" says Serenity "I just like to thank everyone who voted for me" 

"Do you miss Mina?" 

"A bit" says Serenity "Because me and Jeri don't click that well. Mina and myself seemed to click really well and be friends" 

"The housemates have got their Saturday live challenge. They have to pull straws out. Whoever gets the short straw will have to spend the night alone" voiceovers Christina 

"This is Big Brother. Will the 1st housemate pull their straw out?" says Big Brother 

(Henry pulls his straw and screams when he gets a long one. He goes to sit on the sofa) 

"Will the 2nd housemate pull theirs?" says Big Brother 

(Serenity pulls hers and also shrikes when she gets a long one. She and Henry hug each other) 

"The 2 successful housemates can now enter the reward room," says Big Brother 

(Henry and Serenity race down the corridor to the reward room, then open the door. But instead of it being a theme a person is there. It is Chi-Chi Son from Dragon Ball Z)

"Hi" she says 

"Er hi" says Henry. Serenity looks stunned "Who are you?" 

"I'm your new housemate," she says 

"Ok. Right" Henry says puzzled 

(Outside Darien is pulling his straw)

"Yeah" Darien grins showing the others. He then goes over to the sofa 

(Jeri gets ready to pull hers) 

"Another long one?" she says puzzled but then grins and hurries over to join Darien 

"Guess it must be one of us" Yugi says sadly 

"Will the next 2 housemates go to the reward room?" says Big Brother 

(Darien and Jeri run to the reward room and open the door) 

"Hi" Darien says holding his hand out 

"Ok" says Jeri "Who are you?" 

"This is our new housemate" Henry explains to Jeri 

"Thanks" says Chi Chi shaking Darien's hand 

(Outside Yugi is pulling his straw) 

"It's a long one," he says to Max 

"Oh. Guess I must be spending time on my own" Max says sadly 

(He pulls it) 

"Yugi. Look" he says to Yugi 

(Yugi looks and it's a long one) 

"We are all in" Max says excited 

(Yugi and Max run to the reward room and open the door) 

"Ok" says Yugi looking around 

"Hi" says Max cheerfully shaking Chi Chis hand 

"I have something to read to you," says Chi Chi 

"_Welcome to your new housemate. This housemate cannot be nominated in her first week and cannot nominate. She can however be in the running for the £70,000 pound prize" _

(The other housemates laugh) 

_"Your new housemate has also read and understood the rules and cannot talk about any events that has happened in the outside world since you entered the house. You also cannot ask her anything" _Reads Chi Chi 

"Right" says Darien "Lets tuck in!" 

"The housemates are talking to Chi Chi" voiceovers Aisha 

"Me and my family are fighters," Chi Chi said through a mouthful of pizza 

"Really" says Jeri looking impressed 

"Yes" Chi Chi nods

"Jeri comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hello Big brother" she says 

"Hello Jeri. How has your day been?" 

"Pretty good" says Jeri "I have enjoyed today and chi Chi seems to be settling in good" 

***

(Aisha and Christina are sat with Dawn) 

"Dawn how did you enjoy the eviction?" asks Christina 

"It was good," laughs Dawn 

"Did you want Mina to go?" asks Aisha 

"No" admits Dawn 

"Who do you think will be up for nomination this week?" asks Christina 

"Max and Darien" answers Dawn 

"At this stage who do you want to win?" asks Aisha 

"Jeri" answers Dawn 

"And what did you think of the Reward Room?" asks Christina 

"It was cool," answers Dawn 

"Dawn everyone," says Aisha 

(Dawn smiles and leaves) 

"We will move onto Sunday now" says Christina 

SUNDAY 

"Yugi and Max are talking in the garden" voiceovers Christina 

"How do you like Chi Chi?" asks Max 

"She's ok," replies Yugi "How do you?" 

"Yeah she seems cool," laughs Max

"The housemates are finding out their task" voiceovers Aisha 

"Housemates you have been challenged to race a team of Rapidash around a course. You will have a simulator to practise on until the test on Wednesday" reads out Serenity 

"Sounds easy enough," says Jeri 

"Yeah" says Henry "What about 100%/" 

"Ok" replies the others 

"I will go and tell Big Brother," says Serenity 

"Yugi and Jeri are talking" voiceovers Christina 

"Chi Chi seems a bit angry with us," says Jeri 

"Not with me" says Yugi "I think she's ok" 

"Well I don't like her," says Jeri 

"Well that's up to you" replies Yugi 

"Henry is in the diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"How are you enjoying the new housemate?" asks Big brother 

"She's ok" replies Henry "I seem to be the one she's talking to most. Jeri seems to have a personal grudge on her" he laughs 

"Do you think you will be nominated tomorrow"? 

"I'm not sure" Henry pauses "I could be but on the other hand" he shrugs 

***

(We se Davis with Aisha and Christina) 

"Davis how did you enjoy the eviction?" Christina asks him 

"I liked it," laughs Davis 

"Did you want Mina to go?" asks Aisha 

"Yeah" Davis laughs 

"Who do you want to be nominated this week?" Christina asks 

"Max" says Davis "And also Darien" he adds 

"Who do you think will be nominated?" asks Aisha

"Max and Henry" says Davis 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Christina 

"Henry or Serenity" he replies 

"Thank you. Davis everyone" says Aisha 

(Davis grins and leaves) 

"We will move onto Monday now" says Christina 

MONDAY 

"Chi Chi comes to the Diary room for a chat" voiceovers Christina 

"How are you enjoying life in the Anime Big Brother house"?

"Enjoyable" says Chi Chi. "Henry, Darien and Serenity have made an effort to be nice to me. Jeri well*she shudders* I don't really like that girl" 

"The housemates are about to do their nominations. Chi Chi cannot nominate or be nominated. Yugi cannot be nominated" voiceovers Aisha 

"Darien please can I have your first nomination and your reason" says Big Brother 

"My first nomination is Max. I feel that he is a little too hyper for us to cope with" 

"And your 2nd nomination?" 

"Is for Jeri. I feel that we haven't clicked as much as I have with the others" 

(The other nominations are as follows) 

HENRY: Serenity and Max. Serenity can be a bit flirty with the boys and I like to look out for her. Max because he can be a bit hyper and annoy people 

JERI: Henry and Serenity. Henry because he can be a bit scary at times and although he has toned it down it can still be a bit scary. Serenity because when Chi Chi came everyone was around her and Serenity looked a bit annoyed 

MAX: Henry and Serenity. Henry because he needs to tone it down a bit. Serenity because we haven't clicked

SERENITY: Jeri and Max. Both need to be split apart from each other 

YUGI: Serenity and Henry. Serenity because she talks about herself too much. Henry because he needs to tone it down 

(The nominations are 4 for Serenity and 3 each for Henry and Max but the housemates don't know that yet) 

"The housemates are practising on the simulator" voiceovers Christina 

"Damm" says Henry 

"What's wrong?" says Serenity 

"I fell off it," says Henry 

(Serenity laughs) 

"It isn't funny," says Henry 

"Yes it is" says Darien cooking on the stove 

"Shut up" says Henry joking 

(Serenity smiles) 

"Later on that evening Darien and Max are chatting to Henry in the boys bedroom" voiceovers Aisha 

"I think Chi Chi likes you," taunts Darien to Henry

"No she doesn't" says Henry "She has an husband 

"Yeah" says Max "But she likes Henry the best out of the housemates 

"Yep" Darien nods 

***

(We se Aisha and Christina with a mysterious guest) 

"We welcome TCD0012 to the show" says Aisha 

"TCD0012 how did you enjoy the eviction?" Christina asks him 

"I would have loved to see Jeri gone, but Mina will have to do." He replies 

"Did you want Mina to leave?" Aisha asks 

"Personally, yes.  But for anyone who is a fan of Mina, aka Sailor Venus, I would have loved to see her go all the way." He replies 

"The nominations are Henry, Max and Serenity. What do you think of those nominated?" Christina asks 

"Well, for Serenity, it's a bad one for her.  Max, he has a lot of energy, it would be good for him to get in the eviction nominations.  Henry, I still have a little problem from the last game. " He answers 

"Q4: Out of those 3 do you think will be evicted?" Aisha asks 

"Henry" he replies 

"And who do you think will win the game?" Christina asks 

"Serenity" he answers 

"Thank you TCD0012 everyone," says Aisha

(He leaves the set) 

"We will move onto Tuesday now" says Christina 

TUESDAY 

"Yugi and Jeri are talking in the garden" voiceovers Aisha 

"Chi chi seems to have a problem with me," reasons Jeri 

"Why is that?" asks Yugi 

"I don't know," says Jeri "I don't think she likes either me or you" she says 

"Interesting," muses Yugi 

"The nominations are about to be announced" voiceovers Christina 

"This is Big Brother," says Big Brother "There are 3 housemates nominated for eviction this week" 

(A pause) 

"They are in alphabetical order" 

(A pause) 

"Henry" 

(Henry nods but looks a bit shocked) 

"Max" 

(A gasp from Jeri and Yugi) 

"And Serenity 

(Serenity nods after being nominated last week)

"Are you ok?" Jeri asks Max 

"Yeah" Max grins 

"Chi Chi gets called to the diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"If you had to nominate today who would you have nominated?" asks Big Brother 

"Yugi and Jeri" says Chi Chi "Jeri yes but maybe struggled on Yugi because he has made some effort to be nice to me" 

"Jeri is talking to Serenity in the girls bedroom" voiceovers Christina 

"I'm scared," says Jeri 

"Why?" asks Serenity 

"Because of Chi Chi. I'm scared that she might come in the middle of the night and attack me or something" Jeri shudders 

"Don't be silly" Serenity laughs 

"Will she not?" asks Jeri 

"No" Serenity smiles. She then goes outside to the living room 

***

(We see Aisha and Christina with the 6th evictee Mina) 

"We have Mina with us today" says Aisha 

(The audience applaud) 

"How did it feel being evicted?" asks Christina 

"It was good," says Mina smiling 

"What did you think of the nominations?" asks Aisha 

"Annoyed that Serenity and Henry are up" says Mina 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Christina 

"Serenity" says Mina "If a boy has to win Henry," she adds 

"Out of the three nominated housemates who do you want evicted?" asks Aisha 

"Max" she replies 

"Thank you. Mina everyone" says Christina 

(Mina smiles and leaves) 

"We will move onto Wednesday now" says Aisha 

WEDNESDAY 

"The housemates are doing their task. Jeri is the final housemate round the course" voiceovers Aisha 

"Come on Jeri" yells Yugi 

"You can do it," says Max 

(Jeri jumps over the course on her Rapidash. She jumps over the final hurdle then comes in) 

"I think we have passed," says Henry 

"I'm not so sure," says Serenity worried 

"The housemates are finding out if they have passed their task or not" voiceovers Christina 

"This is Big brother. You completed the course in 6 minutes. The time limit was 6 minutes 10 seconds. Therefore you have PASSED this weeks task" 

(Yugi, Jeri and Max celebrate. Serenity and Darien celebrate has do Chi Chi and Henry) 

"We have lots of money to spend," squeals Jeri 

"Yes we have" nods Yugi 

"The housemates have been given an barbeque to celebrate passing the task" voiceovers Aisha 

"This is good," says Jeri 

"Yes the taste of victory" laughs Max 

(Henry comes over with some food) 

"Hi Terrimon" says Max 

"Momentai" says Terrimon laughing 

"Say these burgers are good" says Henry 

"Yeah they are" Jeri says eating one 

"Henry gets called to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"You have been nominated for eviction this week. How do you feel about that?" 

"Well its my first time up" says Henry "The public might either love me or hate me" he laughs "If I do go I get to see my family and friends again if I don't well (he shrugs) still got a chance for the prize haven't I" he laughs 

***

(We see Aisha and Christina with Sora) 

"Sora what did you think of the eviction?" Christina asks her 

"I didn't really enjoy it this week" says Sora "Because Mina went" she replies 

"Did you want Mina to go?" Aisha asks her 

"No" she replies 

"What do you think of the nominations?" asks Christina 

"Pleased that Max is up. Not at Serenity or Henry" Sora replies 

"At this stage who do you want to win?" Aisha asks her 

"Yugi" Sora says "A girl Serenity" she says 

"And who do you think will be evicted?" Christina asks her 

"Max" she says 

"Thank you. Sora everyone" says Aisha 

(Sora smiles and leaves) 

"We are moving onto Thursday now" says Christina 

THURSDAY 

"Max comes to the diary room to talk to Big Brother" voiceovers Aisha 

"Morning" says Max 

"Hello Max" says Big Brother "How are you feeling over the eviction?" 

"Im ok" says Max "As the numbers go down you expect to be nominated each week" 

"Do you think you will be evicted?" 

"Yes," says Max "Because I think Serenity and Henry could be popular with the watching public" 

"Serenity and Darien are talking" voiceovers Christina 

"Do you think I will be evicted?" asks Serenity 

"No" says Darien "Then again I don't want Henry to go either" he pauses 

"So you want Max to go," says Serenity 

"In other words yes" he replies 

(Serenity smiles) 

"Yugi comes to the diary room to talk with Big Brother" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Yugi

"Hello Yugi" says the Big Brother "How has your day been" 

"Pretty good" says Yugi "But tomorrow could be the last day Max stays in the house" he replies 

"Why is that Yugi?" 

"Because I think he is up against stiff competition against Henry and Serenity" says Yugi "And if Max goes then one of the trio (himself, Jeri and Max) will be leaving the Anime Big Brother house" Yugi replies sadly 

***  
"In the studio we have Serenity's mum, brother Joey and boyfriend Tristian. For Max we have his mum, dad and friends Tyson and Kenny and for Henry we have his mum, dad and sister Suzie " says Christina

(The audience applaud) 

"Now Tyson why should Max stay in the house?" asks Aisha 

"Because if he sticks with Jeri and Yugi he can go a long way maybe to the final 4" says Tyson 

"Tristian why should Serenity stay in the house?" asks Christina 

"Because she deserves too the life she has lead" says Tristian 

"And Suzie why should Henry stay in the house?" asks Aisha 

"Because he is having a good time" answers Suzie 

"That what the housemates loved ones think but what do you think?" says Christina 

"Next chapter will be the 6th eviction where the 7th housemate will leave the Anime Big Brother house" says Aisha 

"Bye" both of them say 

Author's notes 

Please Read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	15. The 6th eviction

I don't own Big Brother and I also don't own the animes or characters associated with it. 

This is the 6th eviction. Who will be the 7th housemates leaving the Anime Big brother house 

Anime Big Brother 

Ch15 

(We see Digifan walking down a pathway away from the Anime Big Brother house) 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother!" Digifan whispers "Well what another greet week we have had. Chi Chi has entered the house and thrown everything into a spin. Jeri doesn't like her and the feeling is the same with Chi Chi and they passed the task. While we are counting up the votes lets take a look at what has been happing today" 

FRIDAY 

"Each nominated housemate has to come to the Diary room. Henry is the first housemate to come" voiceovers Digifan 

"This is your first time up for eviction. Do you think you could go tonight?" 

"Yes and no" Henry pauses "Yes because the public might not like me. No because Max hasn't been up for nomination before this week and the public might vote him out" 

"What will you feel like if you are evicted"? 

"A bit annoyed" says Henry "Because I would like to reach the final four. But I would like to see my friends and family again"

"Yugi, Max and Jeri are chatting in the garden" voiceovers Digifan 

"I don't want you to go," says Jeri 

Max looks puzzled "Why" he says 

"Because you are my friend" Jeri smiles 

"Mine too" says Yugi

Max breaks out into a grin "Really?" he says 

"Yep" Jeri smiles 

"Thanks" Max laughs, "If I do go tonight will we keep in touch?" 

"Oh yeah" Yugi grins 

"Max comes to the diary room" voiceovers Digifan 

"This is your first time up for eviction. Do you think you can go tonight?" 

"I think I will," says Max "Despite Jeri's pleading I think Henry and Serenity are too strong for me" 

"What will you feel like if you did get evicted"? 

"A bit annoyed" says Max "But that the way the cookie crumbles isn't it" he breaks out into a grin 

"Serenity is the last housemate to come to the diary room" voiceovers Digifan 

"You have already been up for nomination once. How are you feeling?" 

"A bit better than last tine" Serenity smiles "Because I have had some experience and the boys haven't" 

"How will you feel like if you are evicted?" 

"Like last time a bit upset" says Serenity "Because of my background and my childhood" 

***  
"I am now going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(The camera cuts to the house. Chi Chi is sitting on her own, Jeri, Yugi and Max are sat together in a group and Henry, Serenity and Darien are sat together in a group) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan" says Digifan 

(The house goes quiet) 

"Henry, Max and Serenity you were nominated by your fellow housemates. The votes has been counted and I can reveal that the 7th housemate to leave the Anime Big Brother house is…" says Digifan 

(A pause. Serenity clutches Darien's hand. Max and Henry both close their eyes) 

"Max" says Digifan 

(Max nods and hugs Jeri) 

"Max you have 1 hour to say your goodbyes and pack your bags. I am now switching off," says Digifan 

(Max goes off with Yugi into the boy's bedroom. Darien and Henry hug Serenity then follow into the boy's bedroom)

"So both Beybladers have been eliminated from the competition and 6 anime stars remain. I will be collecting Max in an hour" says Digifan 

***  
(An hour goes by and we are back at the Anime Big brother house. There is an crowd there and they are waving banners) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother" says Digifan "Now we will look back at what has been happening in the past week" 

"Max has been talking to the boys" voiceovers Digifan 

"I want one of you to win this," says Max 

"Really?" says Henry 

"Yes" Max nods 

"Ok" Darien grins 

(Henry and Darien leave. Max turns to Yugi) 

"I know I said I wanted a boy to win it but I want you to win it Yugi," he says 

"Are you sure?" Yugi asks 

"Yes" Max nods "You are my friend and if you cant win it I want Jeri to win it also" he adds 

"Serenity is talking with Darien" voiceovers Digifan 

"I'm glad you didn't go" Darien says 

"Really" says Serenity 

"Yeah. I'm also glad Henry didn't" Darien adds 

"Me too" Serenity smiles 

"Max is telling the other housemates his views on them" voiceovers Digifan 

"Yugi a great guy. Henry very funny, Darien a great cook

(He then moves onto the girls) 

"Jeri a great milkshake maker, Serenity very funny despite all your problems. Chi Chi great company" 

***  
"We will now cut to the house," says Digifan 

(We cut to the house where we can see Max chatting to Jeri and Yugi) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan. Max you are the 7th housemate to be evicted I am coming to get you"Digifan calls 

(Digifan moves through the crowd as Max hugs both Jeri and Yugi then walks up the steps slowly carrying his suitcase) 

"Max you have been evicted please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Max exits to lots of cheers. He walks down the steps and onto the tarmac where his mum and dad hugs him. He is then met by his teammates Tyson, Rei, Kai and Kenny. Digifan then meets him then takes him through the crowd) 

"So Max has been evicted. But what does he really think about his housemates. Be tuned," says Digifan

***  
(We now come back to Max and Digifan) 

"Welcome Max to Anime Big Brother" says Digifan 

(The crowd cheer) 

"We also have Joy, Sakura, Ritchie, Li and Mina with us" says Digifan 

(Max waves to them) 

"Max who were your friends in there/" asks Digifan 

"Jeri and Yugi" answers Max "They were my main friends but I didn't dislike any of the other housemates" he says 

"How did you talk to Chi Chi?" asks Digifan 

"I thought she was ok," answers Max "But Jeri doesn't like her," he answers 

"Nominations. Who do you think nominated you?" asks Digifan 

"Henry, Serenity and Darien" answers Max 

"Ok. Run clips" says Digifan 

(They are shown and Max is correct) 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Digifan 

"Yugi or Jeri" he answers 

"And nominations for next week?" Digifan asks 

"I think Chi Chi will be up also I think Henry and possibly Jeri" Max replies 

"Ok lets show your best bits," says Digifan 

They are 

Entering the house

Doing the first nominations 

Pedalling the Pedalo 

Hearing they have failed 

Being in the Reward room 

Eating 

Sleeping 

Doing Cub Scout Salute 

Being in Reward room (2nd time) 

Ringing the bells 

Being a superhero 

Having the meal in Reward Room 

Finding out Yugi had gone 

Greeting Tenchi 

Passing the task 

Greeting Yugi again 

Meeting Chi Chi 

Being nominated 

Riding the Rapidash

Swimming 

Finding out he has been evicted 

Walking out of the house 

***

"You can go and talk to your friends and family now" says Digifan 

(As Max goes over to his friends Digifan walks outside) 

"Who is going to be nominated next week?" says Digifan 

"Chi Chi get her out," someone says 

"No get Yugi out," someone says 

"Winner?" asks Digifan 

"Darien" someone says 

"No Serenity" someone says 

"Next chapter will be the 7th week highlights and another person will be thrown out of the Anime Big Brother house. But who is it? Until next time bye" Digifan waves 

Author's notes

Please read and review 

Thank you 

Digifan 


	16. 7th week highlights

I don't own Big Brother. I also don't own any of the animes or characters associated with this fan fiction

This is the 7th week in the Anime Big brother house. There is only 2 weeks till the final and it is getting very exciting 

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother 

Ch 16: The 7th week highlights 

"Hello and Welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" says Christina

"This week will look back at the antics occurred in the 7th week in the house. Also we will have our latest evictee with us" says Aisha 

"But first of all lets look back on Saturday" says Christina 

SATURDAY 

"Yugi comes for a chat with Big Brother" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hello Yugi" says Big Brother 

"Hi" Yugi replies 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm ok" he replies "But it certainly feels a lot quieter without Max here" he laughs aloud 

"How are you feeling over the Saturday Live Challenge"? 

"I hope I get into the reward room" says Yugi "But like other weeks you get in and some you don't" 

"The group are waiting for the race to start which is their challenge. They have selected Pokemon, which will race along a specially made track. Serenity has chosen a Totadile, Darien a Pidgey, Chi Chi a Pikachu, Henry a Chikorita, Jeri a Cyndaquil and Yugi a Gifragig" voiceovers Christina

"Come on Cyndaquil" calls out Jeri 

"Go faster Pikachu" calls out Chi Chi 

(At the moment Pidgey is just winning followed by Totadile and Chikorita) 

"Ooh Henry yours is winning" Serenity points at Chikorita 

"Yes" Henry nods 

(But Totadile is catching up) 

"Its very close" Darien muses 

(Meanwhile at the back)

"Come on Giraffe" Yugi shouts at his Digimon 

"Pikachu catch up," Chi Chi shouts 

(But it emerges as Chikorita wins followed by Pidgey then Totadile.) 

"Henry you won" Serenity cheers 

(Cyndaquil comes in 4th, then Pikachu just narrowly beats Gifragig) 

"Yugi you got beat" Jeri pouts 

"Yeah I know" Yugi laughs 

"The housemates are finding out what their reward will be" voiceovers Aisha 

"This is Big Brother," says big Brother "Henry won the race 

(They all cheer) 

"Therefore he is Head of the House. He must make the shopping list, Do the weekly task" 

(Oh man mutters Henry) 

"And nominate 3 housemate for eviction on Friday" finishes Big brother 

(Henry runs to the garden and covers his face. He remerges 15 minutes later) 

"The housemates who finished in 2nd-5th place will be able to go into the Reward Room. It is a Pub" finishes Big Brother 

"That means that you won't be able to go in," says Jeri to Yugi 

"This pub will be open from Sunday to Thursday" says Big Brother 

(They all cheer) 

"On the nomination thing" says Jeri 

"Yeah" says Henry 

"It doesn't matter who you nominate," says Yugi 

"Yeah" says Serenity "You have to nominate someone we wont take it to heart" 

(The rest of the housemates nod) 

"Well" says Chi Chi "Don't nominate me because ive only been here a week" 

(Jeri gives her a glare) 

"Jeri comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Christina

"Hi Jeri" says Big Brother 

"Hi" she replies, "I think the reward is really cool" she grins 

"What do you think about Yugi not being able to come in"? 

"Its fine" she replies "We are able to come out and in so Serenity and I will be able to chat to him" 

***  
"We welcome Dawn to the show," says Aisha 

"Dawn what did you think of the eviction" asks Christina 

"It was cool," she answers 

"Did you want Max to go?" asks Christina 

"No" replies Dawn 

"Because of Henry being Head of house who do you think he will nominate?" asks Aisha 

"Darien, Chi Chi and Yugi" she answers 

""Out of those 3 who do you think will be evicted?" asks Christina 

"Yugi" Dawn answers 

"And what did you think of the reward room this week?" asks Aisha 

"Very cool" she laughs 

"Dawn everyone," says Christina 

(Dawn leaves) 

"We are moving onto Sunday now" says Aisha 

SUNDAY 

"Henry comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Henry" says Big Brother 

"Hi" says Henry 

"How are you enjoying your responsibilities as Head of House?" says Big Brother 

"Well not being nominated is cool," laughs Henry "But having to nominate isn't" he replies 

"How have the other housemates taken it"?" 

"They say that they don't mind who I nominate but I think they do" is Henrys answer 

"The housemates are waiting to hear when they can go into the pub" voiceovers Christina 

"This is Big Brother," says Big brother "You can go into the pub now" 

(The housemates minus Yugi cheers and run into the pub. Yugi is left outside on his own) 

"This is cool," says Serenity 

"Yep" nods Henry 

"Jeri and Serenity have come out of the pub to talk to Yugi" voiceovers Aisha 

"You aren't missing anything" reassures Serenity 

"Really" says Yugi 

"Yeah" smiles Jeri "Henry and Darien are drinking a lot and Chi Chi keeps glaring at them" she laughs 

"Come on Jeri" Serenity grabs the younger girls hand 

"Do you think he bought it?" Serenity asked Jeri 

"Yeah but do you think we are doing the right thing?" Jeri replied 

"No but if we say we are having a good time he might be upset" says Serenity 

"Chi Chi comes to the Diary Room later in the day" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" says Chi Chi 

"Hi Chi Chi. How has your day been" 

"Good" answers Chi Chi "But I know that I am going to be nominated tomorrow," she answers 

"Why?" 

"Because I am a newcomer and I don't think he will not vote for me over one of his friends" says Chi 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with a newcomer) 

"Today we welcome Jewelz to the show" says Aisha 

(The crowd applaud) 

"Jezelz what did you think of the eviction?" asks Christina 

"I'm not sure, I would have liked Henry or Jeri to get evicted," answers Jewelz 

"Did you want Max to go?" asks Aisha 

"No I liked him," says Jewelz 

"Who do you think Henry will nominate?" asks Christina 

"Jeri, Serenity and Yugi" says Jewelz

"Out of those 3 who do you think will be evicted?" asks Aisha 

"Jeri" answers Jewelz 

"And finally who do you want to win the game?" asks Christina 

"Serenity" says Jewelz 

"Thank you. Jewelz everyone" says Aisha 

(Jewelz smiles and leaves)

"We are moving onto Monday now" says Christina 

MONDAY 

"Darien comes to the diary room early in the morning" voiceovers Aisha 

"Morning Darien" says Big Brother 

"Hi" he replies 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Nervous" he replies, "Because Henry is nominating and he might nominate tactually. I hope not though," he adds 

"Henry is in the Diary Room making his nominations" voiceovers Christina 

"My first nomination is for Yugi," says Henry 

(Shot of Yugi) 

"I feel he needs a week of being nominated after having 2 weeks off from going to the Tenchi house" says Henry 

(A pause) 

"My 2nd nomination is for Jeri. When Max left last week she spoke to Serenity and said "I didn't want Max to go" as if she wanted Serenity or myself to go" 

"My 3rd nomination is for Chi chi." Henry says "I nominate her because I feel that she needs a chance of being nominated and also I am friends with both Darien and Serenity" he adds 

(The 3 nominated housemates are Yugi, Jeri and Chi Chi. But the housemates wont find that out until tomorrow) 

"Yugi is sat in the garden with his deck. The rest of the housemates are in the pub. Jeri comes out for a chat" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi" says Jeri walking across the garden

Yugi looks up "Oh hi Jeri" he smiles 

"Are you ok?" Jeri asks 

"Yeah" Yugi smiles "It is just boring" he laughs 

"Well it will be over soon" Jeri smiles 

"Chi Chi comes to the diary room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi Chi Chi" says Big Brother

"Hi" she replies 

"How has your day been"? 

"Not so good" she sighs, "They keep distancing away from me again. I know that I am up for nomination because Henry wont speak to me," she adds 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with TCD0012) 

"TCD0012 what did you think of the eviction?" Aisha asks 

"I think he needed something to get Max into the game but something got him OUT of the game" he says 

"Did you want Max to go?" Christina asks 

"Well, I never saw BeyBlade, and Max was one of six people to win ABB, but yeah I did want to see him go." He laughs 

"Now the nominations have been revealed. What do you think of the choices?" Aisha asks 

"Jeri needs to get her act together and try to survive this eviction otherwise, BOOM!  Game Over.  Yugi, as before, I have nothing against him.  Yugi's a great kid, and duellist.  Pray that he survives.  Chi-Chi's pretty much the wild card.  After coming in two episodes back, she may be looking at a short run of the game" TCD0012 explains 

"Out of the 3 nominated housemates who do you think will be evicted?" Christina asks 

"I like Yugi, he's a great kid.  Jeri, she's cuckoo about that puppet, but I'm gonna have to go with the wild card: Chi-Ch"TCD0012 says 

"And finally who do you see in the final 4" says Aisha 

"I believe Team Yu-Gi-Oh, that's Yugi Moto and Serenity Wheeler, and Team Digimon, that's Henry and Jeri," says TCD0012

"Thank you. TCD0012 everyone" says Christina 

(He smiles and leaves) 

"We are moving onto Tuesday now" says Aisha 

TUESDAY 

"Serenity comes to the Diary Room for a chat" voiceovers Aisha 

"Morning Serenity" says Big Brother 

"Hi" she smiles 

"How are you feeling this morning?" 

"A bit nervous" Serenity grimaces "Because of the nominations. But I have enough trust in Henry not to have put me up for nomination" 

"The housemates are finding out who Henry has put up for nomination" voiceovers Christina 

"The housemates up for eviction this week are" says Big Brother 

(A pause) 

"In alphabetical order" 

(Another pause) 

"Chi Chi" 

(Chi Chi nods) 

"Jeri" 

(Jeri looks a bit upset) 

"And Yugi" 

(Yugi nods too not surprised) 

"I'm sorry" apologises Henry 

"Its not your fault" says Yugi 

"Yeah" says Jeri "Now where's the pub," she says 

(The other housemates laugh) 

"Serenity and Darien are talking with Henry in the pub" voiceovers Christina 

"Thanks for not nomination us," says Darien 

"Why would I " laughs Henry "When I have her" he glances at Chi Chi 

(Chi Chi scowled at him) 

"I think she heard you," whispered Serenity 

"Oops" Darien laughed 

"Jeri comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Jeri 

"Hi Jeri" says big Brother "How has your day been?" 

"Ok" Jeri smiles "I thought that I would be up for nomination though" she muses 

"Why is that?" 

"Because I thought that Henry wouldn't nominate Serenity or Darien and that led him no option" Jeri sighs 

***  
"We welcome the 7th evictee Max to the show" says Aisha 

"How did it feel being evicted Max?" asks Christina 

"I enjoyed it" smiles Max "But I didn't want to leave the house" 

"What do you think of the nominations?" asks Aisha

"Well I didn't want Jeri or Yugi to be nominated but I guess Henry had no option," says Max 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Christina 

"Tough one" says Max "But I have to say either Jeri or Yugi" he smiles 

"Out of the 3 nominated housemates who would you like to be evicted?" asks Aisha 

"Chi Chi" says Max 

"Thank you. Max everyone" says Christina 

(Max smiles and leaves) 

"We are going to move onto Wednesday now" says Aisha 

WEDNESDAY 

"Henry comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi" says Henry 

"Morning" says Henry 

"How are you feeling today?" 

"Nervous" smiles Henry "Because we could either be rich or poor. It all depends on the spin of the roulette wheel" 

"Henry is placing his money on the roulette wheel" voiceovers Christina 

"Now what should I put on black" muses Henry 

(He places £2 on black) 

"If we get that we are in so much trouble," says Jeri 

"Shush" says Serenity 

(Henry spins the wheel. After it spins around the ball lands on a black space) 

"Oh no" says Henry 

(He goes outside to face the housemates) 

"Don't worry" says Serenity 

"Yeah" jokes Darien "We will only starve" 

(Henry gives him a look) 

"Darien was only joking," says Serenity "Beside Darien's cooking skills will get us through" 

"Yugi and Jeri are talking in the garden" voiceovers Aisha 

"I think I might go on Friday," says Jeri 

Yugi looks at her "Why?" he asks her 

"I don't know," says Jeri 

(Meanwhile Henry and Darien are chatting in the living room)

"I really hope Yugi doesn't go," says Henry

"Yeah" says Darien "He is one of the guys after all" 

"The housemates minus Yugi are in the pub" voiceovers Christina

"I know" says Henry "Lets digivole our Digimon 

"Henry we can" says Jeri "It says" 

"Yeah" Darien chimes in "Don't digivole or use any magic powers under the use of alcohol 

(Henry sits down) 

"You wont regret it in the morning" says Serenity 

***  
(Christina is on her own with Sora as Aisha has had to go somewhere ^_^)

"Sora what did you think of the eviction?" asks Christina 

"I enjoyed it very much" Sora smiles 

"Did you want Max to go?" asks Christina 

"Yes" says Sora 

"What did you think of the nominations?" asks Christina 

"Pleased that Chi Chi is up but not at either Jeri or Yugi" says Sora 

"Who do you think will be evicted?" asks Christina 

"Chi Chi" says Sora 

"And finally a final 4" says Christina 

"Yugi, Jeri, Serenity and Henry" says Sora 

"Thank you. Sora everyone" says Christina 

(Sora smiles and leaves. Aisha reappears) 

"We will now move onto Thursday," says Aisha 

THURSDAY 

"Yugi comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Do you think you will be evicted tomorrow?" asks Big Brother 

"No" says Yugi "Because I have already survived 1 eviction before and Jeri has survived also 1. Chi Chi hasn't been up for eviction before and I think that she will be leaving the house" 

"Serenity and Darien are talking" voiceovers Christina

"I wonder if I will be in the Final 4," muses Darien 

"You will be" says Serenity "I don't think I will be" she says 

"Well its all a matter of opinion" says Darien 

"And who nominates who next week" says Serenity 

"Henry is talking to Serenity in the garden" voiceovers Aisha 

"Listen I'm sorry about last night" says Henry 

"Its ok" says Serenity 

"No really I wouldn't do anything to hurt Terrimon" says Henry 

"You were a bit over the top with alcohol. It happens to everyone," says Serenity 

"I guess," says Henry 

"Jeri comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" says Jeri 

"Hi Jeri" says Big Brother "How are you?" 

"I'm fine" she says "A bit nervous for tomorrow but that what everyone gets when it's the night before an eviction" she laughs 

"How will you feel if you are evicted?" 

"A bit annoyed" she says "Because that means I am out of the running for the prize money"

***  
(We can see Aisha and Christina with the 3 nominated housemates loved ones. They are Jeri's stepmum and father, steady boyfriend Takato and friend Rika, Yugis grandpa Solomon, steady girlfriend Tea and friend Shadi and Chi Chis husband Goku and sons Gohan and Goten) 

"Takato why should Jeri stop in the house?" asks Aisha 

"Because she is having a good time," says Takato 

"Solomon why should Yugi stop in the house?" asks Christina 

"Because he hasn't as long to stop there because he went to the Tenchi house?" says Solomon 

"And Goku why should Chi chi stay in the house?" asks Aisha 

"Because she hasn't had enough time to live up to her full potential," says Goku 

"That what the housemates loved ones think but what do you think?" says Aisha 

"Next chapter will reveal the 8th evictee," says Christina 

"Bye" both of them say 

(We see both of them waving) 

Author's notes 

Please read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	17. 7th eviction

I don't own Big Brother and I also don't own the animes or characters associated with it. 

This is the 7th eviction. Who will be the 8th housemate to leave the Anime Big brother house? 

Anime Big Brother 

Ch 17 

(We see Digifan in the studio)

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big brother!" says Digifan "Well Henry has a stressful week being the head of the house, Chi Chi has got herself in a few messes and Serenity and Darien have got closer. As we count up the votes lets see what has happened today" 

FRIDAY

"Big Brother calls each nominated housemate to the diary room. Chi chi is up first" voiceovers Digifan 

"This is your first time nominated. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine" she says "I don't feel nervous or anything?" 

"How will you feel if you get evicted"? 

"Very annoyed" she says, "Because I want to win this game. But on the other hand I will see my husband and my friends again" 

"If Yugi or Jeri get evicted how will the mood change in the house?" 

"Very much" Chi Chi says, "If one of them go I will make the atmosphere in the house turn very cold. It will be very interesting" 

"While the housemates are sleeping Big Brother calls Jeri to the Diary Room" voiceovers Digifan 

"This is your 2nd time up for nominations. Are you feeling any different from last time?" 

"A little bit different" says Jeri "Because I have already experience the nomination procedure once and I feel a tiny bit more confident" 

"If you are evicted how will you feel?" 

"More annoyed than before" Jeri laughs, "Because it is getting even more close to the final than last time I was nominated and you don't want to go out now" 

"The housemates are cleaning the house for the live eviction. Big Brother calls Yugi to the Diary Room" voiceovers Digifan 

"This is your 2nd time up for eviction. Are you nervous?" 

"No not really" says Yugi 

"If you get evicted how will you feel?" 

"Gutted" laughs Yugi "But I guess that's the name of the game" 

***

"We are now going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(We now cut to the house. We can see Yugi and Jeri sat together, Henry, Serenity and Darien sat together and Chi Chi on her own) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan" says Digifan 

(The house goes quiet) 

"Chi Chi, Jeri and Yugi you were nominated this week. The lines have now closed and I can tell you that the 8th housemate to leave the Anime Big Brother house is…." Says Digifan 

(Another pause. Jeri clutches Yugis hand while Chi Chi nods) 

"Chi Chi" says Digifan 

(Chi Ch nods) 

"Chi Chi you have 1 hour to pack your bags and say your goodbyes I am now switching off," says Digifan 

(Chi chi walks into the girl's bedroom and starts packing. Serenity is the only housemate to go in to her) 

"So Chi Chi the "new" housemate has been evicted. But as always Big Brother can change the rules at any time. Tonight an evicted housemate is getting the chance to go BACK into the Anime Big Brother house but they cannot win, nominate or be nominated," says Digifan 

(We see all the evicted housemates minus Mariah who is having "fun" in the Nadescio Big Brother house and Mina who declined) 

"So if you want Joy to go back in press 2"

"Sakura press 3"

"Ritchie press 4" 

"Li press 5" 

"Max press 7" 

"Or Chi Chi who can also decline if she wants too, press 8" 

"See you in a hour" says Digifan 

***

(An hour later we can see the audience getting very excited for the eviction and for the re entry) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big brother" says Digifan "Now we can see what has been happening in the last hour" 

"Serenity is helping Chi Chi to pack" voiceovers Digifan 

"If someone has to win this I want you to win," says Chi Chi 

"Really?" says Chi Chi 

"Yes," says Chi Chi "No one else they have been backstabbing and bitchy to me, I am not blind or deaf I can hear" 

"Wow" says Serenity 

"Chi chi is telling the housemates what she thinks of them ^_^" voiceovers Digifan 

"Yugi you think that you are sly but really you are not, Darien very boring doesn't do much other than cook and Henry I thought you were my friend but obviously you aren't" 

(She moves onto the girls) 

"Jeri you think that like Yugi you are sly but you aren't and Serenity you tried to keep a nice face on during this competition" 

***

"We are now going to go live to the house," says Digifan 

(We cut to the house. We see the other 5 housemates sat together with Chi Chi on her own) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan Chi Chi you are the 8th housemate to leave the house I'm coming to get you" says Digifan 

(Digifan moves through the crowd as Chi Chi hugs Serenity but blanks the other 4. She then moves quickly up the steps) 

"Chi Chi you have been evicted please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Chi exits to a couple of boos but plenty of cheers for her honesty. She walks down the metal steps, gets photographed by photographers and then meets her family. She has to be dragged off by Digifan who takes her down through the crowd) 

"So Chi chi is out of the Anime Big Brother house. Next Ill be asking her who she disliked really in there, Who she wants to win and what would she change if she went back in" says Digifan 

***

(When we return we see Chi chi) 

"Chi Chi who did you dislike in there?" asks Digifan 

"Everyone except Max and Serenity" says Chi Chi 

"What did you think of Henrys nominations?" asks Digifan 

"Cowardly" says Chi Chi "He could have given me the decently of letting me do some nominations" 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Digifan 

"Serenity" says Chi Chi "None of the others deserve too" 

"And next nominations?" says Digifan 

"Jeri and Yugi" says Chi Chi 

"And would you do anything differently if you went back in" says Digifan 

"No" says Chi Chi "I enjoyed every minute of it" 

"Would you go back in?" says Digifan 

"Yes" says Chi Chi 

"Ok" says Digifan "I know this might come as a shock to you but we are running a vote to vote one evicted housemate back in. And if you get top you will be going back in tonight" 

"Good" says Chi Chi 

(The audience cheer) 

"Chi Chi here are your best bits" says Digifan 

They are 

Waiting in the Reward Room 

Greeted by Henry and Serenity 

Eating Pizza 

Chatting to Serenity 

Riding the Rapidash 

Chatting to Yugi 

Cheering on Pikachu 

Being in the Reward Room 

Finding out she is up for nomination 

Bitching about the other housemates in the Diary Room 

Being told she is evicted 

Telling the other housemates what she thought about them 

Being evicted 

***

(When we return we can see Chi Chi with the other evicted housemates) 

"The time has come," says Digifan 

(The audience laugh) 

"To say that the 1st housemate to re enter the Anime Big brother house is…" says Digifan 

(The housemates look tense) 

"Li" says Digifan 

(Ritchie hugs his friend) 

"Li how do you feel?" says Digifan 

"I feel fine," says Li "I can't wait to get back in" 

"Well let's go!" says Digifan 

(Li and Digifan walk through the crowd as someone ties a radio microphone onto Li. He then gets frisked at the steps) 

"It will only be for 2 weeks" Li calls to Mellin 

(Mellin nods) 

(Li then re enters the house to the cheering crowd. Back in the house the housemates have no idea what is going on) 

"I can still hear cheers," says Henry 

"What's going on?" says Jeri 

"Listen" says Darien "I hear something" 

(The doors open and Li is there) 

"Hi" he says 

(Jeri squeals and Serenity rushes forward to hug him. Henry is shaking his head) 

"What are you doing here?" says Darien 

"I can't tell you that," says Li "I can't tell you how long I am stopping for, if I can win or anything"

(The housemates exchange puzzled glances) 

"But the main thing is I'm here now" says Li 

(Yugi exchanges a glance with Jeri as the camera changes back to Digifan) 

"So Li has re entered the house and he has promised to stir things up," says Digifan 

(The crowd cheer) 

"Next time one more housemate will leave the Anime Big brother house leaving the Final 4 but who will it be?" says Digifan 

(Pictures of the Final 5 housemate's flashes across the screen) 

"So until next time bye" she says 

(As the credits close we can see Henry talking to Darien about why Li has come back into the house) 

Author's notes 

Please Read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 

  
  



	18. 8th week highlights

I don't own Big Brother. I also don't own any of the animes or characters associated with this fan fiction

This is the 8th week in the Anime Big brother house? But there is only one week left till the final week and someone has to leave 

Anime Big brother Chibi Big Brother 

Ch 18: The 8th week highlights 

(We see Aisha and Christina sat together on a sofa) 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother" chirps Aisha 

"Thos week we will be looking back at the events over the past week. Also we will have the latest evictee Chi Chi with us" explains Christina 

"We will first of all start with Saturday," says Aisha 

SATURDAY 

"Big Brother calls Li to the diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Li 

"Hi Li" says Big Brother "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he says "I still cant believe I'm back," he laughs 

"How do you think the housemates have reacted?" 

"Yugi and Jeri seem a bit taken aback" he says "They seem surprised to see me here. But I am not telling them that I cant win" he laughs 

"Yugi and Jeri are in the garden" voiceovers Christina 

"I'm glad Chi Chi has gone" says Jeri 

"Mmm" says Yugi shuffling his deck 

"What's wrong Yugi?" barks Jeri holding her puppet and talking through the puppet 

"Its just" says Yugi "My behaviour towards her seems a little out of character" 

"So what you are saying," mentions Jeri "That it might stop you from winning" 

"Yes" nods Yugi 

"The housemates are waiting for the task. Li goes to the diary room to get it" voiceovers Aisha 

"Anyone knows how to play Bingo?" asks Li 

"Yes," says both Darien and Henry 

"Good" says Li "Because I don't 

"Is it Bingo?" asks Jeri 

"Yes" nods Li "We need someone to be the caller but they cant go into the Reward Room 

"Ill do it?" says Darien before Henry can speak 

"Are you sure?" says Henry

"Yeah I taught Rini it when she was smaller and anyway I have been in there a lot" laughs Darien 

(As he goes into the diary room to get the balls and the machine Henry explains to Serenity, Li, Yugi and Jeri how to play it) 

Darien reappears with a gold sparkly jacket 

"Ha" laughs Henry 

*Fast Forward*

(Henry and Yugi have 1 number remaining. Serenity, Li and Jeri have 3) 

"Two little ducks 22" says Darien 

"House" calls out Henry 

(Yugi groans) 

Darien goes to check his numbers "Yes" he notes after reading off all of Henrys numbers 

"This is Big Brother," says Big Brother "Will the winning housemate come to the Diary Room?" 

(Grinning Henry sets off) 

"Congratulations Henry" says Big Brother "As the winning housemate you must choose a fellow housemate to join you" 

(This time it is Henrys turn to groan) 

"Well" he says "Li must have had some fun outside, Jeri and Serenity went in last week so I will choose Yugi" he says 

(Henry exits the Diary Room) 

"The housemate that Henry has chosen is" says Big brother 

"You had to choose someone again?" says Serenity 

(Henry nods) 

"Yugi" says Big brother 

(Yugi smiles) 

"Will the 2 housemates go to the Reward Room?" says Big Brother 

(Henry and Yugi run to the Reward Room) 

"Er Henry" says Yugi laughing 

(Henry pokes his nose in) 

"Oh man," he laughs

(The reward room is a "Girls night in" themed room with chocolate, champagne, a menu for them to order a meal, makeup, which Yugi quickly hides, bathrobes, a pink covered double bed and a choice of a girls anime) 

"Wait till they hear about this" says Henry cracking up 

"Henry and Yugi have decided to stay there not to be spoilsports. They had the choice of 3 animes to choose from: The Power Puff Girls, Sailor Moon and Totally Spies

(Author Notes 1: I couldn't think of any more animes) 

And they decided on Sailor Moon. They are eating the chocolates" voiceovers Christina 

"There's Darien," laughs Henry 

"Oh yeah" notices Yugi 

"I have to tell him about this" says Yugi 

"We will have to tell the group about this night" says Henry 

***  
(We see Dawn with Aisha and Christina) 

"Dawn what did you think of the eviction?" asks Christina 

"Very Good" she answers 

"Did you want Chi Chi to go?" asks Aisha 

"Yes" Dawn answers 

"Which housemates do you think will be nominated this week?" asks Christina 

"Darien and Yugi" she answers 

"What do you think of Li`s arrival back into the house?" asks Aisha 

"Cool" Dawn says 

"And what did you think of the Reward Room this week?" asks Christina 

"Wicked" she answers 

(The audience laughs) 

"Dawn everyone," says Aisha 

(Dawn waves and leaves the set) 

"We will move onto Sunday now" says Christina 

SUNDAY 

"Darien comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Darien" says Big Brother 

"Hi" Darien replies sitting down 

"How are you this morning"? 

"Fine" Darien replies "But I wonder how Henry and Yugi are after last night 

(Meanwhile outside) 

"That is so funny" Jeri laughs 

"Its not that funny" Henry says 

(Li and Serenity sweatdrop) 

"Henry and Yugi are talking in the garden" voiceovers Christina 

"I wonder who will go in tonight?" wonders Henry 

"What in?" says Yugi 

"The reward Room" says Henry 

"Right" says Yugi "What!" he adds on 

"Yeah they are having another bingo game tonight" says Henry 

"Cool" says Yugi 

"The housemates are playing the Bingo Game. Darien has won and has gone into the Diary Room" voiceovers Aisha 

"I wonder who he will choose?" says Jeri 

(Darien comes back out) 

"This is Big Brother," says Big Brother "The other housemate is" 

(A pause) 

"Serenity" says Big brother 

(Serenity smiles) 

"Can the 2 housemates go to the Reward Room?" says Big brother 

(Darien and Serenity go and it is a "boys themed night in")

"Same as Henry and Yugi" says Serenity

"But not a girls one" says Darien 

"Darien and Serenity are watching the anime "Nadescio". Meanwhile Jeri is crying in the girls bedroom" voiceovers Christina 

"Its not fair everyone would have chosen her" sobs Jeri 

"I wouldn't have," says Henry 

"Darien did and Li said he would have," sobs Jeri 

"Well Serenity said to me personally that she would have picked you," says Henry 

"Really" sniffles Jeri 

"Yep" smiles Henry 

***  
(We see Davis with Aisha and Christina) 

"How did you enjoy the eviction?" asks Aisha 

"I enjoyed Li going back in," laughs Davis 

"Did you want Chi Chi to go?" asks Christina 

"Yes and no" says Davis "Yes because I rather have Jeri stop in then her. No because she was an interesting character" 

"Who do you think will be up for nomination?" asks Aisha 

"Yugi" says Davis "And Jeri" he says 

"Who do you want to be nominated?" Christina asks 

"Darien" Davis says "And Yugi" he says 

"And finally who do you want to win?" Aisha asks 

"Henry, Jeri or Serenity" says Davis 

"Thank you. Davis everyone" says Christina 

(Davis smiles and leaves) 

"We will move onto Monday now" says Aisha 

MONDAY 

"Henry comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Morning BB" says Henry 

"Hi Henry" says Big Brother 

"I don't know who I will nominate today," says Henry "Yesterday I had it all planned out. But today I don't know" 

"Li is reading a note out to the group" voiceovers Christina 

"Housemates Li cannot nominate or be nominated" reads Li "He has a by to the final 4" 

(Henry groans) 

"That's not fair," he adds 

"I don't make the rules" Li shoots back "Anyway there might be lots Im not telling you"!

"Well its still not fair" says Henry 

"The housemates are making their final nominations" voiceovers Aisha 

DARIEN: Jeri and Yugi. The reason is simple. I get along better with Henry and Serenity then I do with those 2. 

HENRY: Yugi because I get along better with Darien. And (he pauses) Serenity because last night Jeri was a bit upset and I feel that if she is up for nomination it might make it blow up out of proportion

JERI: Darien and Serenity. I don't have a reason its just that I am friends with Yugi and Henry made me feel better last night 

SERENITY: Jeri and Yugi. I am friends with both Darien and Henry. 

YUGI: Henry and Serenity. I feel that I communicate better with Jeri and Darien. 

(The nominated housemates are Yugi and Serenity with 3 votes each but the other housemates don't know that yet) 

"Jeri comes to the Diary Room to talk with Big Brother" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" says Jeri 

"Hello Jeri" says Big Brother "How has your day been" 

"Ok I guess," says Jeri "But I know that I am going to be nominated tomorrow" 

"Why is this?" 

"Because Henry, Serenity and Darien are together in a little group and so are myself and Yugi. It would take something pretty drastic to break that clique up," Jeri explains 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with TCD0012) 

"TCD0012 what did you think of the eviction?" asks Aisha 

"Well, seeing Chi-Chi gone isn't anything new to me.  I did say that Chi-Chi was the wild Card." He answers 

"Did you want Chi chi to go?" asks Christina 

"Yeah" he answers

"Yugi and Serenity are the 2 housemates up for eviction this week. What are your thoughts on that?" asks Aisha 

"Yu-Gi-Oh Vs. Yu-Gi-Oh, the odds of a Yu-Gi-Oh cast member being evicted is 50-50." He answers 

"What are your thoughts on Li coming back?" asks Christina 

"Actually, he's like Chi-Chi, a wild card, but with one difference, he was in the house BEFORE being evicted.  I guess the fans couldn't get enough of Li." Answers TCD0012 

"And finally which housemates do you think will stay in touch with each other after Anime Big brother?" asks Aisha 

"That's kinda hard to say." He answers "But I still say it's anything goes, but if there's one person who should not win, that's Henry." 

"Why is that?" asks Christina 

"First off, I still hold deep anger from that one game, the one where he and Yugi had to guess where a fanfic Author/Authoress lives.  And second, you get the picture. " TCD0012 explains 

"Ok thanks for your answers. TCD0012 everyone!" says Christina 

(He smiles and leaves) 

"We will move onto Tuesday now" says Aisha 

TUESDAY 

"Yugi comes to the Diary Room to talk to Big brother" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi Big brother" says Yugi 

"Hello Yugi" says Big Brother "How are you feeling this morning?" 

"Ok" Yugi admits "But I think I am going to be up for eviction today," he adds 

"Why is this?"

"Because I think that Serenity, Darien and Henry will vote for me and also Jeri. If I am against Jeri I think I could evict Jeri" Yugi says 

"The housemates are finding out who will be nominated in the final week (ouch)" says Aisha 

"This is Big Brother," says Big brother "There are 2 nominated housemates up for eviction this week" 

(Jeri nods) 

"They are in alphabetical order" 

(Another pause. Jeri mouths "Jeri") 

"Serenity" 

(A gasp goes through the house from Darien and Jeri. One of amazement one of shock) 

"And Yugi" 

(Yugi nods) 

"I'm fine about it," says Serenity 

"I'm in the final 4" Jeri whispers 

(Darien nods knowing something is wrong)

"Li is talking to Henry in the hall" voiceovers Christina 

"Something was very wrong," says Li "Someone" he looks at Henry "Nominated Serenity who shouldn't have nominated her 

(He then walks away) 

Henry shrugs then walks over to Jeri and Yugi 

Li then mutters under his breath "And I will make sure that they don't win as well" 

"The housemates have been given a task. It is to write an opera about life in the house" voiceovers Aisha 

"Then we failed the task," sings Serenity 

"It was Ritchie's fault," sings Darien 

"We had an surprise guest," sings Jeri 

"When Yugi went to Tenchi land," sings Li 

(Yugi cracks up) 

"What?" asks Jeri 

"It just sounds so funny," laughs Yugi 

(Henry and Darien roll their eyes) 

***  
(With Aisha and Christina is the 8th evicted housemate Chi chi Son) 

"Chi chi did you enjoy getting evicted?" asks Aisha 

"No" she answers, "I wish I had the chance to go back into the house" she says 

"What do you think of the nominations?" Christina asks 

"I want Serenity to stay in" she answers 

"What do you think of Li coming back?" Aisha asks her 

"Good choice" she answers 

"Who do you want to win?" Christina asks her 

"Serenity" she answers 

"Thank you. Chi Chi everyone" says Aisha 

(Chi Chi leaves) 

"We will move onto Wednesday now" says Christina 

WEDNESDAY 

"Serenity comes to the Diary Room to talk to Big Brother" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Serenity" says big Brother 

"Hi" Serenity replies 

"How are you feeling this morning?" 

" A little bit hurt" Serenity admits, "But If I am to be evicted well my time must be up" 

"The housemates are finishing off their opera" voiceovers Christina 

"Who will win?" sings Henry

"It might not be me," sings Serenity

"Or me" sings Yugi 

"But whatever happens" sings Darien 

"We will all be winners," sings Jeri 

"In this house" sings Li 

"The End" they finish with a flourish 

"I wonder if we will pass," says Darien 

"Yes we will," says Henry 

"The housemates did pass their task and have been rewarded with a meal. They are sitting outside" voiceovers Aisha 

"At least I didn't cry when Darien picked Serenity to go into the Reward Room on Sunday" says Henry 

"You what!" says Jeri angrily "I was upset 

"Well that's the reason I nominated you, because you was upset," says Henry 

(Serenity hears this then goes inside) 

"Sere" says Henry 

(Darien stands up)

"Leave her," he says 

"But" Henry cuts in 

"Leave it" Darien says 

"Ok" Henry rolls his eyes 

"Henry is telling Serenity in the girls bedroom" voiceovers Christina 

"Look I only nominated you because Jeri was upset and if she would have been nominated she would have been even more upset" says Henry 

"I'm fine about it," says Serenity 

"Really" Henry asks surprised 

"Yeah" Serenity smiles and hugs Henry 

***  
(Christina is interviewing Sora since Aisha had to "Mysteriously" disappear somewhere) 

"Did you enjoy the eviction?" Christina asks her 

"Not really" says Sora 

"Did you want Chi Chi to go?" asks Christina 

"Yes" says Sora 

"Who do you want evicted this week?" asks Christina 

"Probably Yugi" says Sora 

"And who do you think will be evicted this week?" asks Christina 

"Serenity"  says Sora 

"Thank you. Sora everyone" says Christina 

(Sora smiles and leaves. Aisha then re appears) 

"We will move onto Thursday now" says Aisha 

THURSDAY 

"Jeri is in the Diary Room talking to Big Brother" voiceovers Christina 

"I am flattered that Henry nominated Serenity over me but he shouldn't have said his nominations out loud" says Jeri 

(She exits the Diary Room) 

"Are you angry with me?" asks Henry 

"No" says Jeri "Is Serenity?" she asks 

"She says not but I bet she does a tiny bit," says Henry 

"Henry is in the Diary Room talking to Big Brother" voiceovers Aisha 

"I don't know why I did it," says Henry "That's the 2nd time I have been horrible under anime soda" 

"Have you spoke to Serenity about it?" asks Big brother 

"Yes and she says she is fine about it but if she is evicted on Friday then I will fell really horrible about it" says Henry 

"Darien comes to the Diary Room to talk to Big Brother" voiceovers Christina 

"I should be on both of their sides seeing as I am both of their friends but I feel that I should side with Serenity," says Darien 

"Why" asks Big Brother 

"Because Henry nominated hr and went out of the clique that we all have with each other. In a way he betrayed her," says Darien 

"Yugi and Jeri are talking in the garden" voiceovers Aisha 

"I could be on my own tomorrow this time," says Jeri 

"Possibly" says Yugi "But you have to trust the voting public" 

"I guess" Jeri shrugs her shoulders 

(Serenity and Darien are chatting in the living room) 

"I would be really upset if you go tomorrow," says Darien 

"Really?" says Serenity surprised "But what about Henry"

"He betrayed us in a way" says Darien simply 

"I guess," says Serenity 

***  
(In the studio this week we have Yugis loved ones and Serenity's loved ones) 

"Solomon why should Yugi stay in this week?" asks Aisha 

"Because he hasn't had enough time to have as much fun as the others and would like to go in the Final 4," he answers 

"And Mrs Wheeler why should Serenity stop in there?" asks Christina 

"Because of her background, out of the 5 of them she is the one who deserves to win the money" she answers 

"That is what the loved ones think but what do you think?" says Aisha 

"Next chapter will be the next eviction and we will find out who will be the Final 4," says Christina 

"Bye!" both of them say

Authors Notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	19. 8th eviction

I don't own Big Brother and I also don't own the animes or characters associated with it. 

This is the 8th eviction. Who will be the 9th housemate to leave the Anime Big Brother house and aloes out on a place in the final?

Anime Big Brother 

Ch 19: The 8th eviction 

(We see Digifan walking up from the house) 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother" Digifan whispers as she is near the house "Well what a week we have had" she says "Serenity being nominated by her friend Henry, Jeri and Henry having a row and Li hasn't helped by being paranoid to Li" she adds "While the votes are being counted lets see what has been happening today" 

FRIDAY 

"Serenity comes to the Diary Room to talk to Big brother" voiceovers Digifan 

"This is your 3rd time up fir nomination. How are you feeling?" 

"Nervous" admits Serenity "Because if I get evicted tonight then I have missed out on a place in the final. And everyone wants a place in the final" 

"How will you feel if you are evicted"? 

"Disappointed" admits Serenity "Because then I have fallen at the last hurdle and wont be in the house for the full 64 days" 

"Li is speaking to the cameras" voiceovers Digifan 

"You have made some very bad decisions," says Li 

(The cameras whir around) 

"Evicting Ritchie and Sakura was very annoying," says Li "You must save Serenity" 

"Yugi comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Digifan

"This is your 3rd time up for nomination". How are you feeling?" 

"I'm not as nervous as the previous 2 times but I am still nervous," says Yugi 

"How will you feel if you are evicted?" 

"Well I will be disappointed, " says Yugi "But maybe it is my time to go" he replies 

***  
"I am now going to announce the result," says Digifan 

(The camera cuts the house where we can see Yugi and Jeri sat together, Serenity and Darien sat together and Henry on his own) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan" says Digifan 

(The house goes quiet) 

"Serenity and Yugi you were put up for eviction by your housemates. The lines have now closed and I can reveal that the 9th person to be evicted from the Anime Big Brother house is," says Digifan 

(A pause)

"Serenity" says Digifan 

(Serenity nods and gets a hug from Darien. Jeri breathes a sigh of relief)

"Serenity you have 1 hour to pack your bags and say your goodbyes. I am now switching off," says Digifan 

(Serenity heads off into the girls bedroom to get packed) 

"So Serenity Wheeler is the unlucky housemate to be evicted and miss out for the final. I will be interviewing her later" says Digifan 

***  
(An hour later and the audience are here ready to cheer Serenity) 

"Welcome back to Anime Big Brother" says Digifan "Now we will find out what has happened during the past hour" 

"Serenity and Darien are talking" voiceovers Digifan 

"I'm annoyed that you are going," says Darien 

"Really?" says Serenity surprised 

"Yeah" Darien smiles "Anyway next week at the final say hi to Serena to me" 

"Ok" Serenity starts packing her suitcase 

"Serenity is giving her views on the housemates" voiceovers Digifan 

"Darien you made life in here bearable for me. You have a lovely wife and daughter and I know that we will stay in touch" 

"Henry we were friends but still are but not as close as Darien" 

"Jeri a lovely girl really sweet but we didn't really click" 

"Yugi we came from the same show and I knew that I would be going if I was against you "

"And finally Li. The first time we weren't really close but when you came back in I was glad that you did. This last week was one of the best" 

***  
"I am now going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(The camera cuts to the house where we can see Serenity chatting to Darien) 

"Anime Big brother house this is Digifan. Serenity you are the 9th housemate to be evicted, I am coming to get you," says Digifan 

(Serenity hugs Darien, shakes Henrys hand and then makes her way up the stairs carrying her suitcase) 

"Serenity you have been evicted please leave the Anime Big brother house"

(A cheer goes up as Serenity goes outside. She walks down the steps, poses for photographs then gets engulfed by her mum, her brother Joey and her boyfriend Tristian. She then gets taken by Digifan to the studio) 

"So Serenity is the latest evictee to be evicted" says Digifan "I will be interviewing her shortly" 

***  
(When we return we see Serenity with Digifan) 

"Hello and we welcome Serenity to the show" says Digifan 

(The audience applaud. We can see all the evicted housemates there except Mariah) 

"Serenity who were your friends in there?" asks Digifan 

"I liked everyone but my main friends were Darien and Henry," says Serenity 

"Now nominations" says Digifan "What did you think about Henry nominating you?"

"I did say that I wasn't bothered but in reality I was a bit," says Serenity "Because he was my friend and if he was my friend then he wouldn't have nominated me" 

"Who will you stay in touch with?" asks Digifan 

"Darien, Mina, possibly Henry and possibly Yugi" says Serenity 

"And who do you want to win?" asks Digifan 

"Darien" answers Serenity 

"And who do you think will win?" asks Digifan 

"I think Henry but Yugi could squeak it," says Serenity 

"Serenity lets look at your best bits," says Digifan 

They are 

Entering the house 

Talking to Li 

Pulling the rope 

Nominating 

Cooking 

Eating 

Going in the reward room (2nd time) 

Going in Reward room (3rd time) 

Being left out of the Reward Room 

Being surprised when Tenchi came 

Being nominated 

Talking to Darien 

Welcoming Yugi back 

Welcoming Chi Chi 

Nominating 

Being up for nomination 

Being upset at Henry 

Finding out she is being evicted 

Talking to Darien 

Being evicted 

***

"You can go and talk to four family now" says Digifan 

(As Serenity goes to her family Digifan goes out to the crowd) 

"Who do you want to win?" she asks someone

"Yugi" she answers 

"No Henry" someone else says 

"No Darien" someone else says 

"That's what the audience think," says Digifan "Aisha and Christina will be on the last Anime Big brother Chibi Big brother to find out how the housemates are feeling in the final week" 

(Shots of the housemates follow) 

"Then next week one housemate will be £70,000 pounds richer when they will be crowned the winner of Anime Big brother," says Digifan 

(Shots of the housemates in the house are shown) 

"Until next time. Bye" she says 

Author's notes 

Please Read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	20. 9th week highlights

I don't own Big Brother. I also don't own any of the animes or characters associated with this fan fiction

This is the 9th week. It is also the last week in the Anime Big Brother house 

Anime Big Brother Chibi Big Brother

Ch 20: 9th week highlights 

(We se Aisha and Christina stood up) 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother Chibi Big brother" says Aisha 

"This week will be the final week," says Christina upset 

"We will also have our last evictee Serenity with us" says Aisha 

"So lets start off with Saturday," says Christina 

SATURDAY 

"Yugi comes to the Diary room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Yugi 

"Hello Yugi" says Big Brother "How are you feeling?" 

"Excited" says Yugi laughing, "I didn't think I would get this far. But I feel sorry for Serenity though" he adds 

"The housemates have been given their Saturday night task. It is to find needles in a haystack. Li has answered 3 questions right on hay. He has given himself and Darien boxing gloves to wear and Li is searching through the haystack" voiceovers Christina 

"I found one," says Li 

(He runs back over onto the grass and Darien dives into the hay) 

"Come on Henry" calls Yugi 

(Darien keeps on searching. The boxing gloves are not making it easy) 

"Found one" calls out Darien 

(He runs across and Henry dives in but the hooter blows) 

"Unlucky" says Darien 

"Yeah" says Henry 

"That's makes 2 nights in the Reward Room however" says Yugi 

"Maybe" says Jeri "We will have to wait for Big Brother" 

"This is Big Brother," says Big brother "You have found 2 needles letting you have 2 nights in the Reward Room" 

(The housemates cheer) 

"You may enter it" Big brother adds 

(The housemate's race into the Reward Room. It is a 60s reward room with anime soda, suits and ties and anime soda) 

"This is great," says Jeri 

"Dear Housemates" says Darien "You may stop in here till One O clock tonight" he reads out 

"The housemates are drinking Anime Soda and dancing" voiceovers Christina 

"I wonder what the task will be?" says Jeri 

"I think," says Henry "That we will be either split up or have to work together as a team" 

"Really" says Yugi 

"Yes," says Darien nodding 

"Darien comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi Big brother" says Darien 

"Hello Darien" says big brother 

"I've just come in to say thanks for a great night" says Darien 

"You are welcome," replies Big Brother 

****  
(We see Dawn with Aisha and Christina) 

"Dawn did you enjoy the eviction?" asks Aisha 

"Yes I did" she replies 

"Did you want Serenity to go?" Christina asks 

"Yes" Dawn replies 

"Who do you want to win?" Aisha asks her

"Henry" she replies 

"But who do you think will win?" Christina asks her 

"Henry" Dawn laughs 

"Ok" says Aisha "And if they did another one would you like to feature in it?" 

"Yeah" Dawn smiles 

"Thank you for your help. Dawn everyone," says Christina 

(Dawn waves and leaves) 

"We will move onto Sunday now" says Aisha 

SUNDAY 

"Henry comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Aisha 

"Hi Big Brother" says Henry 

"Hello Henry" says Big brother 

"I can't believe I am in the final," laughs Henry

"Why is that?" asks Big Brother 

"Because there have been a lot of strong people knocked out and I have lasted the 64 days," explains Henry 

"Darien has gone to the Diary Room to receive the task" voiceovers Christina 

"We have the task," Darien explains

"Good" says Jeri 

(Darien reads it out) 

"Housemates your last weekly task is to partner up into pairs" he reads 

(Yugi and Jeri shoot a glance at each other and nod) 

"You will have to pick a skill and teach it to the other housemates" Darien continues "On Tuesday you must combine the two skills together and present it to the other housemate who hasn't been in the partnership" 

"Ill do that?" says Li 

"Really?" says Henry 

"Yeah" says Li 

"And us 2 will" says Yugi pointing to himself and Jeri 

"So that leaves us 2" says Darien pointing to himself and Henry 

"Yugi and Jeri have gone into the Diary Room to tell Big Brother their skill" voiceovers Aisha 

"We have decided," says Yugi 

"To teach the others how to make milkshakes," says Jeri 

"That is Jeris skill," adds Yugi 

"Thank you" says Big Brother 

(Yugi and Jeri exit the Diary room) 

"Have you told them?" asks Henry 

"Yes" nods Yugi 

"Li comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hello Big brother" says Li 

"Hello Li" says Big brother 

"I don't want to tell them that I cant win," says Li "I want to keep them guessing. 

"Ok Li" says Big Brother 

"But I guess they will know come Friday evening" Li adds 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with Davis) 

"Davis did you enjoy the eviction?" asks Christina 

"No not really" says Davis

"Did you want Serenity to go?" asks Aisha 

"No" answers Davis 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Christina 

"Henry or Jeri" says Davis 

"Who do you think will win?" asks Aisha 

"Umm difficult" says Davis "But I think either Darien or Yugi will win he adds" 

"Thank you. Davis everyone" says Christina 

(Davis smiles and leaves) 

"We will now move onto Monday," says Aisha 

MONDAY 

"Darien comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"You have made it to the final. Did you think 9 weeks ago you would make it?" asks Big Brother

"No" says Darien "Being the oldest member I thought I would be nominated first. In reality I did" he says 

"Who do you want to win?" 

"Well Henry" says Darien "Because even though he betrayed Serenity he is still my friend" 

"Darien and Henry have come into the Diary Room to tell Big Brother their skill" voiceovers Christina 

"Since Jeri is teaching us how to make milkshakes," says Henry 

"We will teach them a 3 course meal since I am a chef" says Darien 

"Thank you" says Big Brother 

(Henry and Darien exit) 

"Have you told them?" asks Jeri 

"Yes" says Henry 

"Then lets start cooking," says Yugi 

"The housemates are in the Reward Room for the 2nd time" voiceovers Aisha 

"Only 4 days to go" says Darien 

"Yes" nods Yugi

"Who are you missing most?" asks Henry 

"My wife Serena" says Darien 

"My girlfriend Tea" says Yugi 

"What about you Jeri?" asks Henry 

"My Takato" smiles Jeri half asleep 

(Henry, Yugi and Darien sweatdrop) 

"Jeri comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"Hi Big Brother" she says 

"Hello Jeri" says the female Big Brother "How has your night been" 

"Very enjoyable" smiles Jeri "Thank you for all the good nights that we have had" 

"That's ok Jeri," replies Big Brother 

(Jeri leaves the Diary Room) 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with Jewelz) 

"Jewelz how did you enjoy the eviction?" asks Aisha 

"I didn't really enjoy it" she replies "I was hoping that Jeri would be evicted but oh well" she smiles 

"Did you want Serenity to go?" asks Christina 

"No" she answers, "I wanted her to win" 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Aisha 

"No one" she answers "At first I wanted Li to win then he got evicted, then Serenity then she got evicted" 

"Who do you think will win?" asks Christina 

"At a wild guess Yugi" she answers

"And if Digifan did another Anime Big Brother would you be interested in parcipating in it?" asks Aisha 

"Of course its fun" she answers simply 

"Thank you. Jewelz everyone" says Aisha 

(Jewelz smiles and waves) 

"We will move onto Tuesday now" says Christina 

TUESDAY 

"Henry comes to the Diary Room " voiceovers Aisha 

"You have made it to the final. Did you think 9 weeks ago you would make it?" asks Big Brother

"I thought I had a very good chance at the beginning" says Henry "But when I came into the house there were very strong characters. I did well not to be nominated until the sixth week," he answers 

"Who do you want to win?"

"Darien" he answers "If I don't win myself, I would like Darien to win because he has cooked for us all and he said that if he wins he will put the money to his daughter Rini" 

"The housemates are busy doing their task. If they pass they will get a Christmas Party" voiceovers Christina 

"Pass me the blender," shouts Henry 

(Darien passes it to him as he puts the mixture into it. Jeri is cutting the carrots and Yugi is making the mashed potatoes. They have decided to make Sausages and Mash with carrots. Peas etc) 

"Right" said Darien "Shall I sit out now while the milkshake is being made" 

"If you want," Henry replies 

(They continue to cook the food) 

"Milkshakes ready" Darien shouts as he pours it into cups 

"So is the food?" shouts Yugi 

(The housemates place into on plates then Li carries it into the Diary Room) 

"The food and drink is now ready Big Brother," says Li 

"Thank you Li," says Big Brother 

(The 5 housemates leave the Diary Room) 

"I hope we pass," says Jeri 

"I have every confidence," says Henry "That we will" 

"The housemates are finding out whether they have passed or failed the task" voiceovers Aisha 

"This Is Big Brother" says big Brother 

(The housemates fall silent) 

"The results of the task are: The food was well prepared and arranged on the plate. The food was very well cooked" 

(The housemates breathe a sigh of relief) 

"The milkshake was not as good as the food was passable" 

(Henry rolls his eyes) 

"That means that you have PASSED the task" 

(The housemates cheer) 

"Darien comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"How has your day been?" 

"Good" replies Darien "It has been a fun day what with the cooking and passing the task" 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with Serenity) 

"We welcome Serenity to the show" says Aisha 

(The audience applaud) 

"Serenity what did you think of being evicted?" asks Christina 

"I enjoyed it" smiles Serenity 

"Did you want to get evicted?" asks Aisha 

"Not really" says Serenity "Being so close to the end no one wants to get evicted" 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Christina 

"Darien" answers Serenity 

"Who do you think will win?" asks Aisha 

"I think either Henry or Yugi," answers Serenity 

"Thank you. Serenity everyone" says Aisha 

(Serenity smiles and leaves) 

"We will now move onto Wednesday," says Christina 

WEDNESDAY 

"Jeri comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Aisha 

"You have made it to the final. Did you think 9 weeks ago you would make it?" asks Big Brother

"No I didn't" answers Jeri "I thought that I would be nominated pretty quickly. But I wasn't nominated until the fifth week" she answers 

"Who do you want to win?"

"Yugi" she answers, "Although if he doesn't win I would like Henry to win. I don't think I will win," she adds on 

"The housemates are relaxing in the garden" voiceovers Christina 

"Only 2 days to go" says Henry 

"Yeah" smiles Darien 

"It seems weird that at the beginning there were 12 of us and now there are only 5" says Yugi 

(Li laughs) 

"I know" smiles Jeri "And I am the last girl" she shakes her head 

"You could still win this," says Yugi "Anyone of us could" 

"Yes" says Jeri "But it would be very difficult" 

***

(We see Aisha and Christina with Sora) 

"Sora did you enjoy the eviction?" asks Aisha 

"Not really" she answers 

"Did you want Serenity to go?" asks Christina 

"No" she answers 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Aisha 

"Henry" she answers 

"And who do you think will win?" asks Christina 

"Darien or Yugi" she answers 

"Thank you. Sora everyone" says Aisha 

(Sora leaves the set) 

"We will now move onto Thursday," says Christina 

THURSDAY 

"The housemates are asleep. Big brother wakes them up" voiceovers Aisha 

"Why are they waking us up" says Jeri sleepily 

(Henry opens the door) 

"Cool" says Henry 

(It is decked out like Christmas day. Mantelpiece with stockings and trimmed with decorations) 

"It's the reward for the task," says Jeri 

"Thank you Big brother" calls out Li 

"Each housemate has been sent a card from their family and friends. Here is what each one said" voiceovers Christina 

Darien: Good lick. From Serena and Rini 

Henry: Son you can win this. From Mum and Dad. 

Suzie. Good luck Henry 

Jeri: I know you can do this. You are already a winner in our eyes. 

Yugi: Good luck Yug. From Joey, Tristian and Tea 

"The housemates are eating their food" voiceovers Aisha 

"Yummy" says Jeri 

"Yeah it is very tasty," says Darien 

"Thank you Big brother" shouts Henry 

"Yugi comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Christina 

"You have made it to the final. Did you think 9 weeks ago you would make it?" asks Big Brother

"I thought I had a chance," says Yugi "But when I got nominated in the double eviction I didn't think I had a chance" 

Who do you want to win?"

"Jeri" says Yugi "If I don't win," he adds 

***  
(We see Aisha and Christina with the housemate's family and friends) 

"Serena why will Darien win?" asks Aisha 

"Because he has a lot of fans," she answers 

"Suzie why will Henry win" asks Christina 

"Because he is the best," she answers 

"Takato why will Jeri win?" asks Aisha 

"Because she deserves too" he answers 

"And Tea why will Yugi win?" asks Christina 

"Because he has been under the most pressure," she answers 

"That's what the housemates loved ones think" says Aisha 

"Next chapter will be the Final," says Aisha 

"So see you next time on Anime Big brother Chibi Big brother" says Christina 

(We can see the 2 hosts waving) 

Author's notes

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	21. The final!

I don't own Big Brother and I also don't own the animes or characters associated with it. 

This is the final! Who will win the grand prize of £70,000 pounds? 

Anime Big Brother 

Ch 21: The final! 

(We see Digifan stood on a stage. Around her are people with banners for the 4 finalists) 

"Hello and welcome to Anime Big Brother: The Final!" says Digifan 

(The crowd cheer) 

"Tonight we will find out whether Darien, Henry, Jeri or Yugi has scooped the £70,000 prize and become the 2nd champion of Anime Big Brother," says Digifan 

(The crowd cheer again)

"Before this we will take a look at what has been happening inside the house today" says Digifan 

FRIDAY 

"The housemates have been cleaning the house up ready for the big final. Darien comes to the Diary Room" voiceovers Digifan 

"Hello Darien" says Big Brother 

"Hi" Darien replies 

"Today is the final. How are you feeling?" 

"Tense" replies Darien "We still don't know whether Li can be voted the winner or not." 

"If you are in 4th place how will you feel?" 

"I will be ok," says Darien "4th place isn't something to be sniffed at" he laughs 

"Jeri and Yugi are in the garden" voiceovers Digifan 

"Who are you most looking forward to seeing tonight?" asks Jeri 

"Well my friends" replies Yugi "They have been there for me through thick and thin. There is also my grandfather. What about you?" he asks Jeri 

"Well there is my friends, the Tamers" replies Jeri. "That includes Takato," she adds 

(Yugi nods)

"I can't wait to see my father again," says Jeri "I didn't realise that I missed him so much" 

"Big Brother calls Henry to the Diary Room" voiceovers Digifan 

"Today is the final. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine," replies Henry "It's the nerves that are getting me through this" he laughs 

"If you finish 4th how will you feel?" 

"Well I will be a little bit annoyed but maybe I expected it a little" replies Henry "Because of my antics in here I should go out 4th, but I hope I don't" 

***  
"Now before we announce the 4th place winner there is someone that we have to bring out," says Digifan 

(The crowd cheer) 

"Its time to bring Li out" says Digifan "Lets cut to the house" 

(We cut to the house where we can see the 4 finalists and Li) 

"This is Big Brother" says Big Brother "Can Li come to the Diary Room" 

(Li stands up and walks to the Diary Room. Henry gives them a look. Suddenly Li appears on the screen) 

"There is Li, " squeals Jeri 

"Li" says Big Brother "Your time in the house is now up" 

(Li nods) 

"It is time for you to exit the Anime Big brother House 

(Li walks out of the Diary Room then walks down a camera run to an exit. As he walks out lots of cheers are heard and Digifan walks towards him) 

"Li before you go can you say who do you want to win"? Digifan asks 

"Darien" Li says 

(The audience cheers) 

"Thank you. Li everyone" says Digifan 

(Li walks off stage) 

"It is time to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(The camera cuts to the house where we can see the final 4) 

"Anime Big brother house this is Digifan" says Digifan

(The audience go quiet) 

"Darien, Henry, Jeri and Yugi you have made it to the final 4. The 4th placed winner of Anime Big Brother is" says Digifan 

(A pause) 

"Jeri" says Digifan 

(Jeri squeals and hugs Yugi) 

"I'm coming to get you," shouts Digifan 

(Digifan walks through the crowd as Jeri hugs the three boys and walks up the steps) 

"Jeri you have come 4th please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Jeri exits to lots of cheers. She walks down the steps, poses for photographers then runs into the arms of her boyfriend Takato. Digifan has to drag her to the studio) 

"Jeri has come 4th. I will be interviewing her shortly," explains Digifan 

***  
(When we return we have Jeri sat on a chair in the studio) 

"We welcome Jeri" says Digifan 

(The audience cheer)  
"Now Jeri who were your favourites in there?" asks Digifan 

"Yugi" answers Jeri "I also liked Max, the three of us went around in a little group. I also enjoyed Henry and Dariens Company" 

"What did you think of Li coming back?" asks Digifan 

"I was shocked," says Jeri "I didn't think that they could let someone back in. But I guess you can" she laughs 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Digifan 

"Yugi. Who else" laughs Jeri 

"Was there anyone that you didn't get on with?" asks Digifan 

"Not really" muses Jeri "I guess that you have to have a clash of personalities for it to make good television" she answers 

(Digifan nods) 

"But if you wanted a word with someone then you just took them over and had a quiet word with them" Jeri explained 

"Ok. Lets see your best bits," says Digifan 

(The audience applaud) 

They are 

Entering the house 

Talking to Yugi 

Making nominations 

Pedaling the pedalo 

Being in reward room (1st time) 

Passing the parcel 

Being in reward room (3rd time) 

Being shocked that Yugi has been nominated 

Being in reward room 

Being surprised at Tenchi arrival 

Being up for nomination 

Surviving eviction 

Being up for nomination 

Surviving eviction 

Being upset at Serenity 

Henry comforting her 

Being in reward room in Final 4 

Talking to Yugi 

Walking out of the house 

***  
"Lets go to talk to your friends and family," says Digifan 

(As Jeri goes over to Takato and her family, Digifan goes out to the crowd) 

"We are going to announce 3rd place," says Digifan 

(The audience shut up. The camera goes to the house) 

"Anime Big Brother house this is Digifan" says Digifan 

(The 3 boys shut up)

"Darien, Henry and Yugi the audience have been voting and I can reveal that in 3rd place is," says Digifan 

(A pause) 

"Darien" says digifan 

(Darien smiles and shakes hands with Henry) 

"I'm coming to get you" calls out Digifan 

(As Digifan walks to the house Darien starts to walk up the steps) 

"Darien you have come 3rd please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Darien walks out of the house to cheers. He then walks down the steps, poses for photographs then runs into the arms of his wife Serena) 

"So Darien has come 3rd. I will be interviewing him in a bit" says Digifan 

***  
(When we return we see Darien with Digifan) 

"Welcome back and welcome Darien to the show" says Digifan 

(The audience cheer) 

"Darien who were your friends in there?" asks Digifan 

"Serenity, Henry, and Ritchie" answers Darien 

"Did you dislike anyone in there?" asks Digifan 

"No" answers Darien "I found it easy to communicate with them" 

"Because you were the oldest member of the house, did you find it hard to motivate yourself?" asks Digifan 

"Not really" answers Darien 

"Who do you want to win?" asks Digifan 

"Henry" answers Darien 

"Ok Darien lets look at your best bits," says Digifan 

They are 

Entering the house 

Talking to Henry 

Doing nominations 

Being up for nomination 

Chatting to Serenity 

Being in Reward Room 

Finding out Tenchi was coming 

Being upset that Serenity was leaving 

Finding out he was 3rd 

Walking out of the house 

***  
"You can go and see your friends and family now" says Digifan 

(As Darien goes to his wife and child Digifan steps outside) 

"Now before we reveal the winner we have the ex housemates with us" says Digifan 

(The audience cheer) 

"First we have Mariah and Joy"

(Mariah walks on, to the booing of some. They cheer for Joy) 

"Next Sakura and Ritchie" 

(Sakura gets cheered. Ritchie gets some boos) 

"Mina and Max" 

(Mina gets cheered as does Max) 

"Chi chi and Serenity" 

(Chi Chi gets some boos but Serenity gets cheered)

"Now we are going to talk to the house," says Digifan 

(The audience goes quiet. A camera cuts to the house) 

"Henry and Yugi you are the 2 housemates remaining," says Digifan 

(The audience cheer) 

"The winner of Anime Big Brother is" says Digifan 

(Yugi mouths Henry) 

"Yugi!" says Digifan 

(Yugi looks shocked. Henry hugs him) 

"Yugi you will have to wait there for a while. Henry im coming to get you" says Digifan 

(Digifan runs to the house. Henry runs up the steps) 

"Henry you have come 2nd please leave the Anime Big Brother house" 

(Henry walks out of the house to lots of cheers. The usual routine goes pass then the rest of the Tamers and his mum and dad envelope him in a hug) 

***

(When we return we see Henry with Digifan) 

"Welcome back. And we have Henry with us" says Digifan 

(The audience applaud) 

"Henry who were your friends in there" asks Digifan 

"Darien, Serenity, and Ritchie" says Henry 

"Because you were a bit argumentive did you think you could be thrown out at any moment?" asks Digifan 

"I didn't think so," says Henry 

"Are you pleased that Yugi has won?" asks Digifan 

"Yes" says Henry 

"Henry lets look at your best bits," says Digifan 

They are 

Entering the house 

Talking to Darien and Ritchie 

Doing nominations 

Being in Reward Rooms 

Chatting 

Eating 

Swimming 

Comforting Jeri 

Finding out he is 2nd 

Walking out of the house 

***

(As Henry meets his family again Digifan walks up to the house) 

"I am going to interview Yugi in the house," whispers Digifan 

(Digifan walks down the steps until she sees Yugi) 

"Hi"Yugi says 

(Digifan sits herself down) 

"Yugi because we haven't got time to interview we will just send you out to the crowd" explains Digifan 

"Ok" says Yugi puzzled 

(Digifan and Yugi walk up the steps then Yugi walks out to the crowd who cheer. He then gets engulfed by his girlfriend Tea) 

"So Yugi has been made the winner of Anime Big Brother and will get his prize money now" says Digifan 

(We see £70,000 go into Yugis bank account) 

"That is the end of Anime Big brother," says Digifan 

Next time 

We find out what the housemates have been doing after 6 months 

And Aisha and Christina have a surprise 

"Bye" Digifan waves

Author notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan


	22. Carch up: Exclusive of surprise!

I don't own Big Brother and I also don't own the animes or characters associated with it. 

In this chapter we will find out what the Anime Big Brother stars have been doing over the past 6 months since leaving the house. And of course we will reveal the surprise. 

Anime Big Brother 

Chapter 22: Updation of Anime Big Brother contestants/ Surprise revealed 

***

**Mariah (Evicted 1st) **

Mariah went into the Nadescio house and caused pretty much mischief there as she did in the Anime Big Brother 1. She did some interviewing then went back to training with the White Tigers

**Joy (Evicted 2nd) **

Joy did the usual rounds (interviews, magazines etc) then decided she wanted to continue with her studies as a Pokemon Nurse 

**Sakura (Evicted 3rd) **

 Before Anime Big Brother Sakura appeared on Anime Idol finishing 8th in the Competition. She revealed in a latest interview that she might appear in Anime Idol 2 to boost her career 

**Ritchie (Evicted 4th) **

Ritchie, before Anime Big brother appeared in "Help I'm a Pokemon Trainer" finishing 2nd. He appeared in some magazine articles and is now training for the Kanto League 

**Mina (Evicted 6th) **

Mina did some glamour models shots; she appeared in Anime Idol getting down to the Final 30. She said she might appear in Anime Idol 2 like Sakura 

**Max (Evicted 7th) **

Max appeared in an advert advertising fast food to promote the restaurant. He said he is going to be the face for this restaurant while training with the Beybladers 

**Chi Chi (Evicted 8th) **

Chi Chi did a couple of magazine interviews then went back to her family and friends 

**Serenity (Evicted 9th) **

Serenity stayed in touch with Darien and Li and when she went out with them she injured her knee. This ruined her chance of releasing something for Christmas 

**Li (Evicted 5th/ reinstated) **

Li is making a martial artist video for Christmas called "5 easy steps on the way to becoming a successful martial artist". He is cashing on his fame by releasing a book 

**Jeri (Came 4th) **

Jeri has got engaged to Takato and is planning a big wedding. She is also going to release a milkshake video for Christmas teaching you how to make milkshakes 

**Darien (Came 3rd) **

Darien and Serena announced that they were having a 2nd child. Darien is also releasing a cookery video for Christmas 

**Henry (Came 2nd) **

Henry is spending time at home relaxing and having fun. We haven't seen much of Henry 

**And finally….. **

**Yugi (Winner) **

Yugi spent some of his money on his friends and family, and then put the money in the bank. He is also doing the rounds in media 

***  
(Now comes the surprise. We see Aisha and Christina around the Anime Big Brother house) 

"To conclude the Anime Big Brother genre we are doing a spin off," says Christina 

"The top 6 of each Big Brother series that Digifan has done will be going back in there" Aisha points 

"But we need your help" says Christina excitedly 

"There will be 13 housemates getting ready to go in but only 12 will go into the house to fight for Anime Big brother: The remix" says Aisha 

"The champions, Yugi and Sora will be automatically installed," says Christina 

(Aisha looks disappointed) 

"But the others need your votes" Christina carries on 

"So lets meet them," says Aisha 

Big Brother Digital 

**Name:** Davis Montomiya 

**Series:** Digimon 

**Place finished:** Runner up 

**Name: **Tk Takeshi 

**Series: **Digimon 

**Place Finished:** 3rd 

**Name:** Mimi Takiwara 

**Series:** Digimon 

**Place Finished:** 4th 

**Name:** Takato Masukda 

**Series:** Digimon Tamers 

**Place Finshed:** 5th 

**Name:**Izzy Izumi 

**Series:** Digimon 

**Place Finished:** 6th 

Anime Big Brother 

**Name: **Henry Wong 

**Series:** Digimon Tamers 

**Place Finished**: Runner Up 

**Name: ** Darien Shields 

**Series: **Sailor Moon 

**Place Finished: **3rd 

**Name: **Jeri Katdo 

**Series: **Digimon Tamers 

**Place Finished**: 4th 

**Name: ** Serenity Wheeler 

**Series: **Yu Gi Oh 

**Place Finished: **5th 

Name: Chi Chi Son 

**Series: **Dragonball Z 

Place finished: 6th 

**Name: **Li Shrowon 

**Series:** Cardcaptors 

**Place Finished:** 9th 

***

"So you have it, which housemates do you want back in" says Aisha 

"And which one do you not want in" smiles Christina 

"In your review write down 1 to 11 and place the housemates in order of preference" says Aisha 

"Its coming Late 2004" smiles Christina 

"Until then bye" they both wave 

Authors Notes 

Please Read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


End file.
